Darkest Moment
by 0die
Summary: Selain menjadi angka sial, XIII adalah nama julukan seorang buronan yang dikejar oleh para polisi. Ia selalu membuat keributan, dan merepotkan polisi sampai seorang gadis datang ke dalam kehidupannya..
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**Darkest Moment**

**DISCLAIMER: ALWAYS SQUARE ENIX **(until the end of this fic, I only own this story)

* * *

Suara sirine mobil terdengar. Oh, benar saja. Polisi telah datang. Jalanan pun dipenuhi oleh sepuluh mobil polisi atau lebih. Tak hanya mobil, motor polisi pun tak kalah jumlahnya. Sebuah motor berwarna hitam melaju kencang, berusaha lolos dari pengejaran mereka.

Begitulah suasana salah satu jalan di Dark City. Gelap mewarnai suasana malam itu. Yeah, langit begitu gelap tanpa satupun cahaya bintang. Sangat terlihat bahwa cuaca malam itu memang tidak bersahabat, mengingat cuaca telah dipastikan akan turun hujan.

"Kejar dia! Jangan biarkan dia lolos _lagi_!" Rufus berteriak melalui _walkie talkie_ dari dalam mobilnya, sambil terus mengejar buronan yang tepat berada di depannya. Yeah, sangat kencang dan terburu-buru. Ia tidak akan membiarkan seorang penjahat lolos dari genggamannya.

Bahkan, sang pengemudi yang dikejar tersebut memacu motornya dengan kecepatan melebihi batas normal untuk pengemudi biasa—200km/jam. Dengan kecepatan sebesar itu, baginya hal biasa karena ia sudah terbiasa dikejar para polisi. Namun tidak seperti dugaannya, mereka tak sebodoh yang ia kira. Karena beberapa jam yang lalu, ia nyaris kehilangan _kepala_nya.

* * *

Beberapa jam yang lalu, tepatnya di salah satu gedung-gedung pencakar langit di Dark City, para penjual terbaik di kota datang untuk sebuah pertemuan. Mereka tidak tahu siapa yang membuat pertemuan tersebut. Namun siapa pun itu, yang pasti orang tersebut berkaitan dengan barang yang mereka jual. Narkoba. Dan karena hal itu, mereka datang bersama pengawal terbaik mereka. Pengusaha yang nakal, huh..

"Jujurlah! Siapa di antara kalian yang mengundang untuk datang kemari? Bagaimana kalau polisi sampai mengetahui hal ini?" tanya salah satu penjual tersebut yang bernama Hojo. Uratnya terlihat menonjol di keningnya namun, semua orang mengabaikan hal itu.

"Ini sudah tengah malam! Kau tahu? Lebih baik aku keluar dari sini!" teriak yang lainnya, sang pengusaha yang lumayan terkenal, Dyne.

Perdebatan mereka mengakibatkan pertengkaran hebat dengan pengusaha lainnya. Namun pertengkaran mereka tidak berlangsung lama. Mereka berhenti bertengkar setelah mendengar suara letusan pistol dari atas. Sebuah sosok turun dari lubang atap, berjalan menuju tepi tangga tertinggi sambil menatap kumpulan pengusaha terkenal namun berani menjual narkoba. "Aku yang mengundang kalian," katanya.

"Ternyata kau, _XIII,_" gertak Dyne. "Apa maumu?"

Sosok bernama XIII tersebut menjawab singkat sambil menaruh senjatanya di bahu kanannya, "Aku tidak tertarik dengan barang murahan kalian kalau kalian mau tahu. Sebenarnya, aku datang untuk berbisnis dengan kalian. Kalian tahu, saat ini zaman semakin susah. Mendapatkan _uang_ saja peluangnya kecil sekali."

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa itu 'berbisnis' yang kau maksud, Mr. XIII?" tanya Maleficent, sang wanita terkaya yang memiliki penghasil ganja terbanyak di dunia. Ia mulai tertarik dengan penawaran sang buronan terkenal di kota yang jarang sekali meminta satupun permintaan dari seseorang.

XIII tersenyum dari balik topeng merahnya sambil berkata, "Wah, wah, wah.. Tidak kusangka Nyonya Kaya mau mendengar seseorang sepertiku. Aku merasa terhormat. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku butuh _uang_."

"Kau kira kami akan memberimu uang semudah itu?" tanya Hojo dengan tatapan menghina. XIII mengernyitkan matanya ke arah lelaki tua tersebut. "Maaf saja, Nak. Kami tidak akan tertipu tipuan murahanmu."

"_Nah_, pria dan wanita tua yang kolot seperti kalian tentu keras kepala. Aku tidak mungkin datang ke sini tanpa sebuah _perjanjian_, kan?" tanya XIII.

"Lalu perjanjian apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Maleficent.

XIII tertawa singkat seraya menghela nafas, menganggap semua itu hal mudah. "Mudah saja. Aku akan memberi perlindungan pada posisi kalian dari para polisi dan FBI. Dan sebagai imbalannya, aku ingin 40% dari hasil pendapatan kalian. Bagaimana?"

Hojo menggebrak meja bundar di depannya, "Perjanjian macam apa itu? Maleficent, kau tidak bermaksud menyetujuinya kan?"

Maleficent tersenyum licik padanya, "Kau kira aku apa? Orang bodoh?" Setelah itu Maleficent berkata pada pengawal di sebelah kirinya, "Habisi dia, Pete."

Pengawal Maleficent bernama Pete langsung mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam saku celananya, mengarahkannya pada XIII dan menembakkannya bertubi-tubi tanpa pandang bulu. Namun, XIII yang sudah menyadari hal itu, menghindari setiap peluru yang ditembakkan ke arahnya, dan sebaliknya ia menembak pistol milik Pete sampai terlempar dari tangannya. Setelah kejadian tersebut, setiap pengawal mulai ikut menembak XIII, namun XIII memperlakukan mereka seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap Pete sampai seluruh pengawal bebas dari senjata mereka.

"Hmm.. Pistol Colt M1911. Tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan seorang _sniper_ handal sepertiku," sahut XIII dengan nada sedikit sombong. "Ayolah, orang tua! Aku hanya meminta 40% dari bagian kalian! Kau mau aku meminta lebih?"

"Memangnya kau mau mencari mati? Berhadapan dengan polisi dan bermain-main dengan mereka. Hal itu tak akan berhasil!" teriak Dyne.

"_Yeah_, seperti berteriak pada seorang buronan yang memegang AK-47!" balas XIII dengan nadanya yang naik akibat frustasi. "Apalagi salah satu dari kalian telah mempekerjakan seorang mantan teroris. FBI pasti tidak ingin mendengarnya. Jadi bagaimana?" XIII menatap ke arah Maleficent. "Tertarik?"

Maleficent menatap tajam ke arah XIII yang tengah menodongkan senjatanya. Memang, sedikit demi sedikit para penjual narkoba terbesar mulai diselidiki para polisi. Dan XIII, dia adalah orang yang melakukan penyimpangan dan bekerja pada seseorang. Namun, sampai sekarang identitasnya masih belum diketahui, mengingat ia belum pernah ditangkap. Maleficent tahu sendiri, cepat atau lambat FBI pun juga pasti tahu tentang Pete, seorang mantan teroris yang kabur dari tahanan. Sambil menghela nafas menyerah, Maleficent berkata, "Baiklah."

"Apa?!" Hojo berteriak. "Kenapa kau mudah memercayai anak seperti dia yang bahkan sedang menjadi buronan terkenal di kalangan polisi?"

"Cepat atau lambat, polisi akan tahu. Orang seperti XIII lah yang dapat menyembunyikan posisi kita," Maleficent lalu berkata pada Dyne, "kau tentu tidak mau putrimu tahu kan?"

Dyne yang terdiam, kemudian mengangguk. Hojo yang kalah suara, akhirnya ikut menyetujui. XIII tersenyum sekali lagi di balik topengnya, "Menarik.."

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi yang semakin terdengar mendekati gedung. XIII terkejut karena ia tidak memperhitungkan ini semua. Lalu ia mendengar Maleficent berkata, "Kami tidak mungkin memberikan posisimu semudah itu sebelum kami beri tes kan? Nah, tesmu dimulai."

"Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi, XIII! Kau ditahan!" XIII mendengar suara sang komisioner, Rufus Shinra dari luar gedung.

XIII menoleh dan ia sadar para pengusaha tadi telah kabur. Yang tersisa hanyalah meja bundar dan kursi yang kosong. Lalu ia mendengar ancaman Rufus, "Keluar sekarang juga, XIII! Tidak ada jalan keluar bagimu karena tempat ini telah kami kepung!"

"..._Shit_."

* * *

Begitulah kejadian selengkapnya, mengapa XIII memacu motornya lebih cepat supaya lepas dari pandangan polisi. Ia mengendarai motornya menuju rel kereta api, tepat saat kereta api akan lewat. Dengan begitu, ia bisa menyempatkan dirinya kabur dari genggaman polisi dan ia tidak dapat terkejar. _Yeah_, harus ia akui.. ide bagus.

Dari celah-celah gerbong kereta api yang lewat, ia melambaikan tangan selamat tinggal pada Rufus, seakan-akan mengatakan, "Kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku, Komisioner Shinra."

Setelah itu, menyaksikan kereta api yang masih lewat, XIII mengambil kesempatan kabur dari , hari ini memang hari yang sangat menantang baginya.

* * *

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang tengah menunggu kehadiran XIII di salah satu pilar persembunyian mereka.

"Dunia bisnis," jawab XIII singkat. "Ada apa, Axel?"

Axel mendecakkan lidahnya frustasi sambil berkata padanya, "'Ada apa'? Kau datang menggunakan kostum XIII milikmu dan bertanya 'ada apa'? Dunia pasti sudah gila." Axel memijit keningnya frustasi, "Masalah apa yang kau buat, Roxas? Merampok? Memasuki situs web rahasia? Menghajar seseorang? Atau mempermainkan polisi? Karena serius saja, Roxas, Superior tak mau mendengar semua masalah itu lagi darimu."

"Kau serius aku akan peduli semua itu, Axel? Karena, jujur saja, aku tidak peduli lagi. Organisasi mengalami masa-masa sulit. Dan panti asuhan yang kita pegang? Mereka kelaparan!" balas Roxas. "Aku hanya sedang turun ke dunia bisnis mengingat semua anggota kita yang bekerja, tak dapat bagiannya. Termasuk kau, Axel."

Axel menghela nafas sambil ikut berjalan di sebelah Roxas yang tengah memasukkan motornya ke dalam garasi, "Aku tahu.. Tidak adil, memang. Semua itu akibat perusahaan Maleficent yang meningkat dan membuat perusahaan kita mulai bangkrut. Semakin sulit bagi kita mencari pekerjaan, mengingat betapa tidak adilnya masa-masa ini. Tapi, serius, Roxas.. jangan membuatmu semakin dikejar oleh para polisi. Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi pada Xion dulu?"

Roxas terperangah mendengar nama tersebut. Xion.. nama yang sudah mulai ia lupakan, karena hanya mengingatkannya akan kejadian pahit yang dialami gadis 17 tahun itu. Pacarnya, Vanitas, _shock_ berat. Ia bahkan menyumpah jahanam terhadap kepolisian yang telat menyelamatkannya ketika gadis itu disekap dan dihantam oleh sekelompok orang yang tidak menghargai nyawa seseorang. Pastinya, kasus tersebut berkaitan dengan apa yang dilakukan Xion malam _itu_. Namun, sampai sekarang kasus tersebut telah ditutup.

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi, Axel." Roxas berkata pelan. "Tak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Dan aku sudah berumur 24 tahun, Axel. Walaupun aku lima tahun di bawahmu, bukan berarti kau berhak mengaturku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Roxas melepas topengnya lalu berjalan keluar garasi.

"Rox? Rox? Hei, kau mau kemana? Kita belum selesai!" Axel memperingatkan.

"Pulang," jawab Roxas ketus. "Aku lelah, kita lanjutkan besok saja."

Memandang punggungnya dari kejauhan, Axel hanya dapat menghela nafas seraya bergumam, "Kau tidak tahu, Roxas.. Kau tidak tahu.."

* * *

**A/N: Ketemu lagi dengan saya.**

**Saya nggak tau sebenernya kerjaan FBI bener apa nggak jadi maaf kalau salah. Kasus narkoba kayaknya sih masuk. I dunno.  
**

**Jangan lupa: jangan pernah nyoba narkoba, ya! bahaya!**

******Oh BTW, Review, ask me any questions, or everythiiingg..**


	2. Chapter 2: Someday

**Darkest Moment**

**_Someday_****  
**

Mulailah kehidupan sehari-harinya sebagai Roxas biasa. Bukan sebagai XIII, namun sebagai seorang pria dengan rambut acak-acakan, dan lebih suka menganggur di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk daripada mencari pekerjaan di surat kabarnya yang selalu datang tiap pagi. Sambil menyeruput kopinya yang hangat, ia berjalan memasuki ruang kerjanya yang penuh akan puluhan komputer penuh data. Ia duduk di kursi kerjanya, lalu mulai mengetik di salah satu komputernya sambil menyelidiki situs _web_ milik perusahaan Maleficent, _Heartless, Inc._

Bukan hari biasanya yang menyenangkan, memang. Mungkin, kalau saja ia _bukan_ XIII, sekarang dia pasti sedang minum bir bersama Axel, ataupun menjaga panti asuhan. Namun, baginya hal tersebut sudah biasa. Hidup sendiri di apartemen kesayangannya, sambil menyelidiki situs _website_ para pengusaha terkenal itu. Bukan sekedar iseng saja, tapi sekaligus mencari informasi apa yang mereka lakukan di masing-masing perusahaan. Gerak-geriknya. Titik kelemahannya. _Yeah_, menyenangkan..

Namun, kesenangannya yang baru saja dimulai itu tidak bertahan lama, karena tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering. Sambil mendengus kesal, Roxas menjawab ponselnya yang berdering. Ia sedikit kesal karena _pekerjaan_nya baru saja diganggu oleh salah satu sahabat baiknya. _Mungkin soal yang kemarin_, batinnya.

"Roxas!" Axel berteriak dari sisi lain telepon, "Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang baru saja kutemui pagi ini!"

Roxas tertegun begitu ia mengerti maksud Axel. Karena setelah Axel berkata seperti itu, sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam _e-mail_nya. Roxas buru-buru menekan pesan itu dengan _pointer mouse_-nya, lalu membaca isinya.

"Kau pasti menganggapku gila! Oh, astaga! Aku baru saja melihat—oh.. bagaimana caranya aku menjelaskannya?" Axel tidak sempat menarik nafas, membuat nafasnya yang kini tersengal-sengal begitu ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Namun hal itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh dengan suaranya yang terdengar panik. "Ketika aku keluar dari bar, dia—aku—kita berpapasan dan—"

"Aku tahu, Axel. Tenanglah," Roxas berkata sambil mengernyitkan matanya ketika ia selesai membaca _e-mail _ miliknya. "Aku juga baru dapat kabar dari Sora. Tidak kusangka _dia _akan kembali ke Dark City secepat ini. Apa ada kaitannya dengan kasusnya Xion?"

"Entahlah, Rox! Kau pikir aku pun tahu?" Axel berteriak sambil membuat Roxas mengambil sedikit jarak dari ponselnya karena suara Axel yang membuat telinganya berdengung. "Dan kalau pendapatmu benar, dia pasti sudah gila. Kasus itu telah ditutup selama dua tahun! Saat itu ia sebaya denganmu! Memang sudah sewajarnya seseorang dengan umur yang masih muda melakukan tindakan balas dendam atau semacamnya. Tidak mungkin ia akan melakukan tindakan bodoh yang sama seumur hidupnya!"

"Kau benar. Apalagi kalau ia berhubungan dengan seorang gadis yang tujuh tahun lebih muda darinya," Roxas berkata sambil membuka situs dimana ia melihat status tempat tinggal _orang itu_. Statusnya mengatakan bahwa ia telah pindah, dan dengan membacanya saja, Roxas merasakan perasaan tidak enak di sekujur tubuhnya. "Tapi, entahlah, Axel.. Aku merasakan firasat buruk.."

* * *

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Hm? Bukan apa-apa.."

Wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan tunangannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, "Sora, aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Apa yang ada di pikiranmu? Kau mengerutkan keningmu lagi. Apa yang terjadi dengan Sora_ku _yang selalu tersenyum?" tanya Kairi lembut.

Sora tersenyum, lalu tertawa. Tingkahnya memang bisa dibaca oleh tunangannya. Lalu, sambil menatap Kairi, ia menjawab, "Aku hanya berharap dia tidak pergi lagi. Setahun lalu ia pindah, dan sekarang ia akan kembali. Semoga ia tidak di bawah banyak tekanan lagi.."

"..Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Sora terdiam sejenak. Lalu sambil tersenyum lemah, ia berkata, "Marah. Tapi entah kenapa, mendengarnya dia kembali ke kota ini membuatku merasa lega, senang, kesal.. Perasaanku bercampur aduk. Dan aku tidak mengerti.."

"Tenangkan dirimu. Memang sudah sewajarnya kau merasa seperti itu. Kau itu _adik_nya. Dan itu tidak apa-apa.." Kairi memeluk Sora pelan. Lalu ia berbisik pelan, "Jujur, Sora.. Kau merindukan_nya_."

Sora mengerutkan keningnya lagi. Ia berniat menyangkal dan membantah perkataan Kairi. Namun yang dikatakan tunangannya itu memang benar. Sampai kapanpun, ia tetap adiknya. Tapi tetap saja, Sora menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya untuk menyangkal. Yang membuatnya heran, tidak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, sampai ia sadar bahwa sepasang bibir mengunci bibirnya. Ciuman itu tidak lebih dari 5 detik, karena setelah itu Kairi memutuskan kontak mereka meski Sora terlihat tidak setuju.

"Akui saja, Sora. Aku _benar_," Kairi tersenyum. "Setidaknya kau masih menurut dibanding sepupumu itu. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Masih menyebalkan seperti biasa," Sora tertawa mendengar komentarnya sendiri, "Ia masih tidak mau mengunjungi keluarga kami di Hari _Thanksgiving_ tahun lalu. Kuharap ia datang tahun ini. Yang paling kukasihani itu Ventus. Di hari libur saja ia juga tidak bisa datang karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Namun dia bilang, hal itu sudah biasa. Tapi bagiku mengerikan. Ia sampai lupa apa itu Hari Valentine."

"Benarkah?" Kairi tertawa.

Sora ikut tertawa. "Tapi yah, memang sama _dua _orang itu. Sama-sama mencoba membuktikan bosnya, bahwa mereka bisa. Lagipula, aku kan punya tunangan yang harus kufokuskan dulu!" Kairi cekikikan mendengarnya. Wanita itu tersenyum cerah begitu menyadari bahwa senyum khas Sora telah kembali ke wajahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan saudaramu, Kai? Yang katamu bekerja sebagai penulis untuk _Twilight Times _itu. Katamu ia pindah kemari." tanya Sora.

"Untuk sementara. Ia berusaha mencari ide di kota ini dan tinggal di apartemen lamaku. Aku sudah memanggilnya untuk kemari, sih. Kuharap ia tidak lupa dengan janjinya hari ini," jawab Kairi. Ia memantau jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 10.35. "Mungkin sebentar lagi ia datang."

* * *

_"Camkan kata-kataku, XIII! Suatu saat kau datang lagi, kau akan__—"_

Roxas mematikan radio ponselnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana jeansnya. Dia ingin mendengarkan radio tentang berita cuaca, namun kecewa karena tidak bisa mendengarnya. Ia sudah muak mendengar ancaman dari sang komisioner, Rufus Shinra di setiap stasiun radio yang ia dengar. Menjadi seorang buronan memang sulit..

Sambil menutup resleting jaketnya yang berwarna _feldgrau_, ia berjalan memasuki sebuah bar favoritnya sejak dulu. Harus dia akui, tempat ini bagaikan kenangan baginya. Ia ingat kenangan-kenangan berharganya ketika ia menjadi seorang pelanggan di sini, berpesta pora dengan Axel bahkan dengan Demyx, serta bagaimana mengerikannya si Larxene dan Saix ketika mereka sedang mabuk.

"Roxas?" Roxas berbalik mendengar suara familiar itu, Sora yang tengah duduk di bangku tengah melambai dengan semangat ke arahnya. Di sampingnya seorang wanita berambut merah (alias tunangannya) ikut melambaikan tangannya. Roxas sempat menengok ke kanan-kiri, sebelum ia berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Halo, sobatku! Lama tidak ketemu!" Sora menepuk bahu Roxas sedemikian keras, entah seberapa kerasnya karena Roxas mulai kesakitan. "Aku kira kau bilang bahwa kau sibuk akhir-akhir ini! Hei, kenapa _e-mail_ku tidak kau balas? Aku sudah mengirimmu sampai ratusan kali dan kau hanya menjawab sepatah kata saja."

"Nah, Jadwalku sedang longgar hari ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk sedikit bersenang-senang," Roxas tersenyum _paksa_ yang kemudian dibalas senyuman Sora yang melebar.

"Oh dan apa yang kau maksud dengan 'bersenang-senang' itu, Roxas?" tanya Kairi. "Kau sedang kencan?"

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan, aku _tidak_ tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau _kencan_," Roxas menyangkal.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sora tidak percaya. "Aku berani bertaruh, semua otot yang kau hasilkan dari pergi ke _Gym_ adalah untuk memikat wanita. Apa aku benar? atau _benar_?" Kairi tertawa mendengar pertanyaan konyolnya. Mendengar itu, Roxas hanya tertawa hampa.

"Kalau begitu, Roxas kau pasti akan terkejut melihat wanita yang satu ini," Kairi tersenyum bangga, seolah-olah apa yang dikatakannya benar. "Dia saudaraku. Dia akan tinggal di sini untuk sementar wak_—_" Sosok wanita berambut pirang keperakan yang panjang melewati bahunya datang menghampiri mereka. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seperti baru saja lomba lari _marathon_.

"Ah baru saja dibicarakan! Roxas, ini adalah saudara _kembar_ku, Namine. Dia adalah seorang penulis," Kairi menyeringai pada mereka berdua. "Nah Kalian, berkenalanlah satu sama lain! Selamat bersenang-senang!" katanya gembira sambil mengajak Sora duduk di dekat bartender meninggalkan dua orang berambut pirang sendirian.

Namine duduk di bangkunya, menghadap Roxas yang dari tadi menatapnya. Ia memakai baju berlengan panjang berwarna hijau amazon, dan dilengkapi dengan celana jeans bewarna coklat. Ia juga memakai jam tangan dan gelang yang serasi dengan bajunya di tangan kirinya. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai, melewati bahu.

"Kau bekerja sebagai penulis?" tanya Roxas.

Namine malu-malu bertemu tatapannya. "Ya."

"Hijau tidak terlalu sesuai denganmu," kata Roxas terus terang, mendapatkan perhatian dari gadis itu. "Dan kupikir kau lebih cocok memakai berwarna biru."

Namine tersipu, "Terima kasih. Dan jeans berwarna biru tidak cocok apabila dikombinasikan jaket berwarna seperti itu. Menurutku warna jeansnya seharusnya lebih gelap lagi." Roxas menyeringai mendengarnya. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan perhatian darinya.

"Mungkin kau benar," kata Roxas. "Ah, kalau aku boleh tahu, kau bekerja sebagai penulis untuk siapa?"

"Untuk _Twilight __Times_. Tapi sekarang aku sedang mengambil cuti dan menyelidiki tentang XIII. Dia berhasil membuat kekacauan di kantorku," Namine tertawa geli.

Roxas menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Dan bagaimana menurutmu? Si XIII itu?" Roxas berdeham. "Apa pendapatmu tentang dia?"

Namine mengangkat bahunya. "Kebanyakan orang marah ketika ia membuat kekacauan di kota, tapi aku mencoba melihat dari sudut pandangnya. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa ia melakukan hal-hal yang membuat warga marah. Aku ingin tahu apa alasannya di balik kedoknya. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya sebagai orang yang sebenarnya. Banyak media yang mengatakan bahwa penjahat itu seperti binatang yang tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya atau kesadaran moral, psikopat menyedihkan, atau bahkan orang-orang miskin yang bingung.. Tapi aku tidak berpikir XIII adalah salah satunya. Ia hanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. " Suara Namine itu hampir terdengar monoton, namun kelembutan tidak hilang dari suaranya.

Roxas terkekeh. Diam-diam, di dalam lubuh hatinya mengatakan bahwa perkataan Namine memang benar. "Pendapat yang logis, menurutku."

Namine tersipu. "Oh, apa saya terlalu banyak bicara? Maaf, saya terkadang suka terbawa suasana sendiri."

Roxas menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak berpikir kalau kau melantur," Katanya sambil tersenyum. Dia menunduk, memikirkan apa yang ia katakan. Entah kenapa, semua perkataan Namine tadi tentang_nya__—_ehem, XIII, membuatnya semakin ingin tahu orang seperti apakah Namine itu. Ia dapat merasakan kegugupan di dalam dirinya ketika Namine balas tersenyum. Namun, kesenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Roxas ingat ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus memotong 'kencan' singkat kita," Roxas tersenyum minta maaf. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Namine." Namine ikut berdiri ketika Roxas berdiri dari bangkunya. "_Suatu hari nanti_, kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi." bisik Roxas, wajahnya terlihat kecewa namun ekspresinya penuh harapan. Kemudian ia menghilang ke kerumunan.

Namine menatap punggung Roxas dari kejauhan. Ia berharap apa yang dikatakan Roxas menjadi kenyataan. Namun ada suatu keganjalan yang mungkin Sora dan Kairi tidak menyadari hal ini. Bagi Namine, Roxas adalah seorang pria yang menarik, dan tampak dewasa. Namun matanya kelihatan gelap, tidak terbaca. Apalagi ketika ia melihat bekas luka di belakang telinga Roxas. Hal itu semakin membuat Namine tambah penasaran. Ia ingin lebih mengenal Roxas. Lebih jauh..

* * *

**A/N: akhirnya Namine nongol juga haha**

**sebelumnya thx buat reviewnya: Aiec Ginheyde, KuroMaki RoXora, dan Latifun Kanurilkomari  
**

******nih saya kasih chap 2 nya,makasih supportnya,review lagi ya don't runaway  
**

**oke guys! **

**Read and Review**

**Ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3: Seems Like a Crush

**Darkest Moment**

_**Seems Like a Crush**_

Pekerjaan mudah bagi Roxas. Ia mendapat kabar bahwa tak lama setelah Komisioner Shinra mengejar dirinya yang menjadi XIII, laki-laki itu juga ikut menyelidiki kasus narkoba yang banyak terjadi belakangan ini. Apalagi kalangan remaja. Dan tugas Roxas malam ini adalah untuk mencegahnya dan menutupi jejak para pengusaha kaya yang menjual narkoba itu. Memang malam yang cocok untuk perburuan, istilahnya.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Roxas enggan melakukan ini. Ia tidak tahan melihat para remaja yang jatuh ke dunia narkoba karena ditawari dengan cara yang ilegal dan tanpa bekas sehingga mereka harus jatuh ke jurang gelap itu. Ia tidak mau para remaja tersebut mengalami hal yang persis dengan apa yang terjadi dengan masa remajanya. Masa remajanya yang tidak akan mau ia kenang selamanya, namun sampai sekarang masih terus saja menghantuinya. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua ia lakukan demi _anak-anak_.

Roxas menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba membawa dirinya kembali dari alih-alih masa lalunya. Ia kembali mengetik laptop miliknya dari ujung gedung, dimana ia pun turut memantau kejadian—atau yang disebutnya sebagai _event_—melalui teropongnya. Sambil mengikuti _event_ yang terjadi di sana, ia juga berusaha menghapus data-data bukti atau jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh Hojo ketika ia hendak menjual beberapa kokain yang ia dapatkan. Ia bahkan menyabotasi kamera-kamera pengawas yang ada di setiap sudut kota.

Roxas menghela nafas lega dari balik topeng merahnya. Ia menutup laptop, mengingat ia sudah selesai lalu memantau _event_ yang terjadi dari balik teropongnya dan mendengarkan percakapan para kepolisian yang tengah menginvestigasi dari _speaker_ yang ada di topengnya (karena beberapa menit yang lalu, ia sudah memasang alat penyadap di ruangan itu). Dan hasilnya—

"_Kalian bodoh! Kenapa data tersebut bisa hilang? Kalian mencoba memermainkanku? Bukankah sudah kubilang, data-data ataupun kasus narkoba tersebut jangan sampai hilang? Dan yang kalian lakukan adalah menambah beban padaku setelah apa yang XIII lakukan padaku? F—Urgh.. APPLESAUCE!"_

Roxas menyengir dari balik topengnya ketika ia mendengar amarah khas Komisioner Shinra. Bahkan ia sendiri suka geli sendiri mendengar umpatan khasnya yang selalu mengatakan 'applesauce' itu mungkin sudah terdengar ketinggalan jaman. Dan dengan percaya diri yang tinggi, malam itu Roxas merasa bahwa polisi-polisi tersebut masih dapat ia bodohi..

* * *

"_Kau yakin hari ini tidak bisa ikut, Namine?"_

Namine tersenyum kecewa di balik _Iphone_ miliknya sambil mengeluarkan baju-bajunya dari dalam koper miliknya. Dapat ia bayangkan wajah kecewa Kairi kalau ia tidak bisa datang ke acara pembukaan restoran terkenal milik koki terkenal bernama Lumiere, mengingat Namine sendiri menyukai acara memasaknya yang selalu tayang di televisi. Dengan berat hati, Namine menjawab pelan, "Maaf, Kairi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Bosku bakal memecatku kalau aku tidak serius menangani tugas yang ia berikan padaku."

"_Tapi kau suka LUMIERE!"_

"Aku tahu."

"_Dan kau jago memasak!"_

"Aku tahu."

"_Dan kau baru saja menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu."_

Namine menghela nafas kembali sambil mengangguk meskipun Kairi tidak dapat melihatnya yang baru saja mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

Dari sisi lain telepon Namine dapat mendengar suara Kairi yang frustasi. _"Kau terlalu setia pada bosmu, Namine! Tidak bisakah kau merelakannya hanya untuk malam ini? Sekali dalam seumur hidupmu?"_

Namine menatap jam tangannya sambil berpikir. Ia mengubah kembali jadwalnya hari ini di dalam kepalanya. Namun setelah ia merasa masih ada waktu untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya, Namine justru berseru gembira, "Baiklah! Kalau kau memaksa!"

"_Itu baru Namine yang kutahu! Gosh, kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu mengatakan itu!"_

Namine tertawa mendengar komentar saudara kembarnya yang memang terlalu berenergi dibanding dirinya. Setelah berapa lama mereka bercakap-cakap, Namine mematikan _Iphone_ dan kembali merapikan pakaian-pakaiannya agar dapat ia taruh ke dalam lemari. Namun alih-alih justru membawa pikirannya pada sepupunya Sora. Siapa namanya lagi—Ah, Roxas! Laki-laki yang berhasil membuat Namine terkejut setelah laki-laki itu mengatakan bahwa teori yang dikatakan Namine itu benar-benar masuk akal. Tentang XIII itu berbeda dari penjahat lainnya, karena memang bagi Namine, buronan tersebut lebih cenderung unik dari segala catatan kriminalnya. Dan ia terkejut Roxas setuju dengannya.

Namine merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur tempat tidurnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan matanya terpaku pada atap kamarnya yang berwarna _cream_ sambil membayangkan pertemuannya dengan Roxas kemarin. Rambutnya yang pirang acak-acakan, sikapnya yang dewasa, matanya yang biru laut, wajahnya yang tampan... Wow! Dari mana kata-kata itu keluar? Namine dapat merasakan wajahnya yang merona. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha untuk menghilangkan semua bayangan itu. Seharusnya ia belum memikirkan laki-laki yang baru saja ditemuinya. Terlebih lagi, belum ia kenali benar-benar.

Namine cepat-cepat menepis semua yang ia bayangkan tentang Roxas itu. Ia merasa belum saatnya ia merasakan hal itu. Namun, Namine berharap ia dapat bertemu dengannya lagi..

* * *

Pandangan Roxas tidak lepas dari layar komputer-komputernya. Ia menyabotase setiap kode tiap file yang masuk dengan berita terbaru tentang bukti-bukti narkoba milik Dyne. Ia istirahat sebentar di kursinya sambil menyeruput kopinya. Ia bersiap-siap siapa tahu file tersebut akan datang lagi dengan membawa berita terbaru,, dan yang Roxas lakukan hanyalah menyabotasenya sedikit. Cara bermain yang licik, namun baginya beginilah _bisnis_.

"Tugas XIII lagi?" tanya Axel dari belakang.

Roxas mengangguk sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya ketika ia tengah beristirahat di kursinya. Namun, tetap saja, matanya tak mau lepas dari layar komputer.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini, Roxas," Axel bergumam. "Kau salah menangkap apa yang kumaksud. Apabila aku bilang _cari_ _uang_, bukan beginilah yang sebenarnya. Kau kira _anak-anak_ akan senang begitu tahu kau mendapatkan uangnya dari sebuah pekerjaan yang sangat ilegal?"

"Aku harus melakukannya, Axel," Roxas menjawab, "sebagai anak-anak yatim piatu, mereka benar-benar membutuhkan uang ini untuk sekolah dan untuk melanjutkan prestasinya."

"Tapi cara yang kau pakai itu salah, Rox!" Axel berteriak, amarahnya mulai meluap kembali. "Inilah mengapa aku tidak mau melibatkanmu dalam hal mencari uang."

Roxas tetap diam, ia kembali mengetik komputernya tanpa mendengar nasihat yang keluar dari mulut Axel. Ia tidak mau diatur lagi. Ia tidak mau anak-anak tersebut putus asa. Walaupun ia harus melakukan pekerjaan yang akan membahayakan hidupnya, ia melakukannya demi anak-anak panti asuhan yang dipegang oleh organisasinya.

"Tunggu saja kalau Superior sampai tahu. Aku bisa membayangkan wajahnya yang dingin ketika ia marah padamu. Pasti benar-benar menyenangkan," Axel berkata dengan nada sarkastik.

Selagi Roxas mengetik, Axel secara tidak sengaja mengintip salah satu komputernya. Bukan komputer yang Roxas gunakan untuk XIII, namun komputer pribadinya—laptopnya. Ia melihat sebuah situs bernama _Twilight Times_ yang memerlihatkan nama dari para anggotanya dan betapa terkejutnya Axel ketika ia melihat bahwa Roxas membuka salah satu biodata pekerja _Twilight Times_.

"Astaga, yang benar saja Rox?" Axel berkata tidak percaya. "Kau membuka situs _Twilight Times _yang terkenal itu hanya untuk melihat biodata salah seorang penulisnya?"

Roxas berhenti mengetik lalu menatap Axel yang tengah mengambil laptopnya lalu membaca isinya. "Axel, kembalikan."

"Kau tahu, Roxas? Aku senang kau mempunyai selera yang bagus. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau mau mendekati pekerja ini dengan tugasnya yang menyelidiki kasus XIII untuk _Twilight Times_! Dan apa kau sadar, Roxas? XIII adalah kau! Kau membawa mimpi buruk, _dude._" Kata Axel dengan nada sarkastiknya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang membawanya ke Dark City, Axel. Dan aku baru saja bertemu dengannya kemarin. Ia bukan ancaman," timpal Roxas.

"_Yeah,_ katakan itu setelah apa yang akan datang nanti kalau kau ketahuan oleh gadis itu. Oh, siapa namanya? Ah, Namine!"

Setelah itu Axel keluar dari apartemen Roxas, meninggalkan laki-laki itu jatuh ke dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Ia sendiri masih bingung mengapa ia mulai tertarik untuk mendekati gadis bernama Namine itu. Walaupun hanya bertemu, ia ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi.

Jatuh ke dalam pemikirannya sendiri, Roxas terkejut begitu ponselnya berdering. Roxas mengangkatnya dan belum sempat ia berbicara, suara yang ia kenal terdengar di telinganya, membawa kembali ke kasus dua tahun yang lalu itu.

"_Halo, Roxas. Lama tak jumpa."_

* * *

**A/N: well, segini guys saya dapetnya. chapter kali ini mungkin agak lebih pndek dri yg sebelumnya. moga-moga chapter 4nya saya bisa updet kilat. dan moga-moga jadwal ga ngadet lagi..  
**

**KuroMaki RoXora: makasih :D chapter ke depannya bakal lebih _lebih_, haha**

**Aiec ginheyde: tengkyu :) entar bakal ada _date_nya beneran kok hahaha, cuma ga tau kapan..  
**

**Akemi : soalnya Namine dulu sempat pengen jadi psikiater, cuma ga jadi (authornya ga bolehin sih)**

**Nakiyuki Hitomi: makasih :D tunggu sampe chapter ke dpnnya yaa, entar juga bakal ada kok, malah lebih.. haha..**

**thx ya buat reviewnya, jangan ngilang :)**

**Ja ne**


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

A/N: Halo, semua.. Maaf saya telat update chapter ini.. saya baru aja re-write chap ini, too much errors

dan oh ya, Happy RokuNami Day!

* * *

**Darkest Moment**

_**Reunion**_

Roxas berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap Dark City sambil memakai tudung jaketnya, jaga-jaga agar tidak seorang pun yang mengenalinya. Ia baru saja dapat telepon dari _orang itu_, orang yang tiba-tiba menghilang setelah kepergian Xion dua tahun yang lalu, serta Orang yang mencintai gadis berumur 17 tahun itu.

Tibanya di sana, Roxas membuka tudung jaketnya, sambil menunggu kehadiran_nya._ Orang itu memintanya menunggu di lorong gelap, tempat mereka dulu sering berkumpul. Roxas sendiri masih tidak tahu apa tujuan orang itu, memintanya datang tanpa maksud tertentu, dan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Menghilang dari Dark City, dan kembali tanpa sepengetahuan adik kandungnya.

"_Kau tepat waktu, Roxas._"

Roxas menoleh dan dilihatnya seseorang yang dikenalinya selama ini. Masih sama seperti dulu. Berambut hitam dan bermata keemasan. Berwajah dingin, dan bertampang keras. Tidak ada yang berubah dari dirinya.

"_Selamat datang kembali, Vanitas._"

* * *

**30 menit yang lalu..**

_"Halo, Roxas. Lama tak jumpa," suara Vanitas terdengar dari sisi lain telepon._

_Roxas membulatkan matanya terkejut begitu ia mengenal suara kakak sepupunya itu, "Vanitas?"_

_"Tentu ini aku, idiot. Tidakkah kau tahu kalau aku mengunjungi Dark City?" Nada sarkastiknya yang khas tak lepas dari suaranya. Roxas meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi. Yap, ini Vanitas._

_Tentu aku tahu. Sora mengirimku e-mail dan Axel berpapasan denganmu di jalan," Roxas menghela napas frustasi akibat kesabarannya menghadapi perkataan Vanitas yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'idiot', "kukira kau tidak suka mengabarkan apa-apa ke Sora."  
_

_"Memang tidak," jawab Vanitas tenang._

_"..Lalu bagaimana Sora—"_

_"Firasatku mengatakan Ventus yang memberitahunya," nada geram terdengar di suara yang tak lama kemudian, suaranya mulai menenang kembali, "Kakakmu memang tak bisa dipercaya."_

_"Ventus hanya melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang sepupu, Van," gumam Roxas begitu Vanitas menyebut nama kakaknya, "ia juga peduli pada Sora. Kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sora setelah kau pergi meninggalkannya."  
_

_Entah Vanitas sudah menutup teleponnya atau tidak, Roxas tidak tahu. Karena setelah Roxas berkata begitu, yang ia dengar hanyalah kesunyian yang lama._

_"Vanitas? Kau masih di sana?" tanya Roxas memastikan._

_"Tentu saja, Rox-**ass**."__  
_

_"Berhenti memanggilku begitu."_

_"Itu akibatnya kalau kau membawa-bawa Sora ke tengah percakapan ini."_

_Roxas mau tak mau mengalah. Ia memutuskan untuk tak membawa topik itu lagi dan bertanya, "Lalu? Apa alasanmu meneleponku?"_

_"Kau masih ingat salah satu lorong yang ada di Dark City? Yang letaknya sungguh terpencil, namun bagus di malam hari?"_

_"Ya, kau membawa **kekasih**mu yang juga **sahabat**ku untuk kencan di situ. Memangnya kena—"  
_

_"Datang ke sana mulai dari sekarang." Setelah itu, yang Roxas tahu adalah Vanitas telah menutup teleponnya._

* * *

"_Gee, _Terima kasih atas salammu yang hangat itu, _Roxie,_" kata Vanitas sarkastik sambil berjalan menuju Roxas.

Roxas terperangah mendengar nama panggilannya itu, lalu ia berkata, "Cukup basa-basinya. Katakan apa maumu."

Vanitas mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seolah mengerti lalu mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam koran kemarin lusa, "Kudengar kau beralih profesi menjadi XIII lagi."

Roxas terdiam. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku jaketnya sehingga Vanitas tak melihat bahwa Roxas mengepalkan tangannya ketika laki-laki berambut hitam itu menyebutkan nama buronannya. "Vanitas, kau _membaca_ koran, bukan _mendengar_nya."

"Berhenti merubah topik, Rox," geram Vanitas.

Roxas menghela napas sambil memasang wajah menantang ketika ia mendapati keseriusan di wajah kakak sepupunya itu. Pada keheningan yang cukup lama, Roxas akhirnya menjawab tenang, "Ya."

"Alasanmu?"

Roxas menunduk sedikit, karena tak berani menjawab. Ia tak ingin Vanitas ikut campur dengan urusannya. Namun karena ia mendapati Vanitas yang menunggu jawaban darinya, maka Roxas menjawab, "Panti asuhan yang dipegang Organization XIII."

"Masalah keuangan, heh?" Vanitas mendengus sambil memijit keningnya, "Lalu, tugasmu kali ini?"

Roxas menjawab lebih pelan kali ini, "Menghadang polisi dalam pencarian pengedar narkoba."

Kali ini, Vanitas membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar dari Roxas. Ia mendengus sambil berjalan bolak-balik, lalu berkata sarkastik, "Narkoba? Narkoba, Roxas?!" Vanitas mendecakkan lidahnya, "kau gila."

"Tidak segila dirimu," balas Roxas. "Setidaknya aku bukan orang yang nyaris membunuh seseorang serta mengumpat-umpat polisi."

Vanitas menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu ia menghadap Roxas dan berkata, "Polisi memang _brengsek_ saat itu. Mereka hadir untuk menangkap koruptor, pengedar narkoba, pencuri—kecuali kau, tapi membiarkan Xion sengsara di sana saat itu," Vanitas mengepalkan tangan akibat amarahnya, "tak akan pernah kumaafkan."

Roxas tertegun melihat sikap Vanitas yang sudah lama tak ia saksikan selama dua tahun ini. _Masih_ mengumpat polisi, menyalahkan mereka—bukan maksud Roxas untuk membela polisi—dan terlebih lagi.. ia dan Xion..

"Baiklah, aku masih tidak tahu apa maumu memanggilku ke sini," Roxas terlihat bingung.

"Ah, ya," Vanitas kembali fokus pada tujuannya, "Aku akan membantumu mengakses seluruh pengedar narkoba dengan sekejap, tanpa harus memecahkan kodenya."

"Kau? Membantuku?" tanya Roxas tak percaya. "Sedetik yang lalu, sepertinya kau terdengar tak ingin membantuku, Van."

"Aku dapat informasi," jawab Vanitas. "Orang yang membuat Xion sengsara ternyata salah satu dari pengedar narkoba di kota ini."

Roxas terperangah mendengar kejujuran Vanitas tepat di mukanya. "Serius, Vanitas? Ini masih berhubungan dengan Xion? Kau benar-benar ingin membalas dendam, Van?"

"Tentu saja!" ketus Vanitas. "...Aku mencintainya, Rox. Dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya.." Suara Vanitas melembut kemudian. "Apa kau tak ingin membalasnya, Rox? Kau sahabatnya."

"Akan kubalaskan kalau aku memang bisa!" tegas Roxas. "Tapi tak bisa, aku sudah berjanji pada Xion agar mencegahmu dari tindakan bodohmu. AKu berjanji padanya agar tidak berbalas dendam, Van."

Roxas dapat melihat kerutan di antara alis matanya, dan kepalan di tangannya, menunjukkan betapa bersikerasnya Vanitas untuk membalaskan dendamnya demi Xion. Roxas tahu perasaan pria itu, karena Roxas sendiri merasa kehilangan. Kehilangan sahabat baiknya.

Roxas menghela napas frustasi lalu berkata, "Baiklah! Itu urusanmu. Aku tak ingin ikut campur dengan acara balas dendammu, tapi kalau kau ingin membantuku, bantulah aku. Mengerti?" Roxas dapat melihat wajah Vanitas bangkit. "Tapi hanya itu. Tak lebih dari itu. Balas dendam, urusanmu. _Deal?_"

Vanitas menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menjabat tangan Roxas, "_Deal_ sekali."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Roxas berdering. "Siapa lagi kali ini?" Roxas mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya lalu melihat _Caller ID _di layarnya. _Sora._

"Halo?" kata Roxas ketika ia menjawab teleponnya.

"_Roxas! Hei, kau bebas malam ini?_" tanya Sora dari sisi lain telepon.

Roxas menatap Vanitas yang memasang tampang heran lalu ia menjawab, "Tentu, _Sora_. Ada apa?" Vanitas terperangah begitu tahu bahwa adiknya-lah yang sedang menelepon Roxas.

"_Begini, koki terkenal Lumiere baru saja membuka restoran baru di Dark City. Dan Kairi mendapat 4 undangannya hasil memenangkan lotere. Aku bermaksud mengundangmu._" jelas Sora.

Roxas berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab dengan tenang, "Tentu. Aku datang."

"**_Cool_**_! Kalau begitu, kutunggu di Fragment Crossing. Gunakan setelan! Kairi memintaku begitu._"

Belum sempat Roxas menjawab, Sora menutup teleponnya. Roxas memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya lalu bergumam pada Vanitas, "Menutup telepon dengan terburu-buru. Sebagai kakak-adik, _kalian_ berdua memiliki sifat yang sama."

"Diam," geram Vanitas. "Apa maunya?"

"Kairi mendapat undangan untuk mengunjungi pesta pembukaan restoran terbaru milik koki Lumiere. Dan Sora mengundangku," jelas Roxas singkat.

"Kairi?" tanya Vanitas. "Oh, tunangannya."

Roxas menatap Vanitas penuh keheranan, "Tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu kalau Sora dan Kairi bertunangan? Seingatku Sora memperkenalkan Kairi padamu ketika masih _berpacaran_ dengannya. Ketika mereka bertunangan kau dan Sora sudah tidak saling mengabari satu sama lain." Kemudian, Roxas sadar begitu ia melihat wajah Vanitas yang terkejut seakan-akan tertangkap basah. "Vanitas, apa kau.. tanpa sepengetahuan Sora—"

"Kubilang, _diam_."

* * *

Namine mengenakan gaun selututnya yang berwarna putih sambil membawa tas kecilnya begitu ia mendengar suara Kairi yang memanggilnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Kairi datang mengunjunginya dengan alasan akan mendandaninya. Namun, dengan sopan, Namine menolaknya baik-baik—sangat baik. Baginya, pembukaan restoran ini bukanlah acara yang seformal acara pernikahan.

"Kau siap, Nam?" tanya Kairi yang mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam berkelap-kelip sambil membawa tas kecil yang menggantung di bahunya.

Namine mengangguk lalu berkata, "Yap. Aku sudah siap."

Kairi menuntun Namine keluar dari apartemennya menuju mobil yang dibawa Sora. Kaca mobil Sora membuka, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang kemudian menongol keluar dari mobil, "Halo Namine!"

"Hai, Sora," jawab Namine sambil memasuki mobil, setelah Kairi. Kairi dan Sora di depan, sedangkan Namine di belakang. "Apa kita lewat.. emm—Memory's Skyscrapper?" tanya Namine kemudian begitu ia melihat Sora mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke sana.

"Yap. Kita akan lewat sana. Tapi sebelumnya kita melewati Fragment Crossing, Nam," jawab Sora memperkenalkan jalan pada Namine, mengingat ia masih baru di kota ini.

Namine menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, namun heran kembali begitu ia sadar Sora mulai menghentikan mobilnya perlahan. "Ada apa, Sora?"

"Eng.. Seharusnya dia sudah ada di sini," gumam Sora. "Ah itu dia!"

"Siapa?" tanya Namine.

"Roxas."

Namine terkejut mendengar nama sepupu Sora itu. Roxas ikut? Berapa banyak undangan yang Kairi menangkan? "Rox—?"

"Ah! Maaf, Sora. Kau bilang kau akan menjemputku, jadi aku harus mencari taksi di sepanjang—" Roxas tertegun melihat seseorang yang ia kenali kemarin berada di satu tempat duduk dengannya. "Oh, hai, Namine.."

Namine tersenyum malu sambil melambaikan tangannya, "hai."

Roxas masuk lalu duduk di sebelahnya, "Jadi, kau diundang oleh dua makhluk ini juga?" tanya Roxas sambil memasang senyum di wajah.

"HEI!" protes Sora dan Kairi bersamaan.

Namine tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk pelan. "_Yeah_, seperti itulah. Tak kusangka kau juga bernasib sama. Awalnya memang _merepotkan_."

"Namine! Jangan bilang kau di pihaknya!" protes Sora.

* * *

Sesampainya di restoran bernama _Lumiere's Fancy Restaurant _yang dipenuhi oleh banyak pencicip makanan dan tamu terhormat, Namine, Kairi, Roxas,dan Sora keluar dari mobil mereka, kemudian berjalan masuk sambil menyerahkan undangan mereka. Kairi dan Sora justru tidak peduli di sekitar mereka dan mencari tempat untuk _berdua_. Entah apa yang ingin mereka lakukan. Namun mata Roxas melanda ke arah Namine. Gadis itu berbeda dengan _kedua orang yang entah sedang apa yang dilakukan mereka,_ namun justru mengagumi restoran itu dan mendengarkan pidato yang sedang diucapkan Lumiere.

Roxas tersenyum sambil mendekati Namine, "Kau mendengarkan?"

Namine yang tak merasakan kehadiran Roxas di sebelahnya, terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Lalu sambil tersenyum, ia mengangguk dan berkata, "Ya, ia bangga akan kerja kerasnya selama ini."

"Sepertinya kau mengidolakannya sekali," kata Roxas, mendapati Namine yang tiba-tiba merona. Roxas tertawa kecil lalu bertanya, "kau kenal masakannya?"

Namine mengangguk, "Ya. Pencicip makanan saja sampai memberi _applause_ padanya berkali-kali setiap ia menghidangkan masakan terbaiknya. Aku pernah sekali mencoba beberapa masakannya. Ternyata ia justru memodifikasi masakan tradisional dan mengolah kembali pengolahnnya. Contohnya, dulu masakan_ Salmon Lemonade_ ikannya harus direbus bersama kulit dan tulangnya. Namun, ia justru merebusnya dengan mengupas kulitnya dan menumbuk tulangnya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia menumbuk tulangnya tanpa merusak dagingnya. Lalu, yang seharusnya—astaga, aku terbawa omonganku lagi.."

"Tidak apa," Roxas tersenyum mendengar komentar gadis itu. "Aku belum pernah menemui seorang gadis yang berpengetahuan luas sepertimu. Aku hanya.. kagum."

Jantung Namine seakan berhenti. Roxas? Kagum padanya? Belum pernah ia dikagumi oleh seseorang sebelumnya.

"Justru.. Kukira berpengetahuan luas membuatku aneh," kata Namine jujur.

Roxas menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau salah mengerti Nam. Justru kalau kau berpengetahuan luas, kau tak mudah dibodohi orang." Namine tersenyum lalu Roxas melanjutkan, "Seharusnya kau bangga pada diri—"

Dengan penuh kesadaran, Roxas melihat _mereka_. Roxas terkejut setengah mati melihat mereka ada di ujung ruangan, saling berpencar. Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini? Jangan-jangan...

Roxas menoleh ke pintu keluar dan melihat beberapa polisi mulai berdatangan. Termasuk Komisioner Shinra.

"Roxas?" tanya Namine heran. Ia melihat apa yang dilihat Roxas lalu bertanya padanya, "apa yang dilakukan polisi di sini?"

"Entahlah..," kata Roxas bohong. Padahal ia sendiri tahu tujuan mereka berada di sini. "Permisi, Namine," Roxas berjalan pergi dari Namine menuju keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Namine sendirian di sana.

* * *

"_Hm?_" suara Vanitas terdengar di sisi lain telepon begitu Roxas meneleponnya di luar ruangan.

"Vanitas! Bantu aku!" ketus Roxas.

"_Ada apa?_"

"Di Lumiere's Fancy Restaurant, polisi datang mencari para pengedar. Akses melalui komputer untuk masuk ke kamera pengintai dan coba lihat apa yang dilakukan para pengedar di sana!"

"_Kau berniat menghentikan para pengedar itu?_" suara Vanitas terdengar heran.

"Ya! Untuk kali ini! Betapa bodohnya mereka dan betapa nekadnya mereka melakukan hal itu selagi polisi di sini!"

"_Baiklah, gunakan headsetmu. Aku akan berusaha mencarinya._"

Roxas berlari memutari gedung restoran sambil mengambil topeng XIIInya dari dalam setelannya yang ia simpan diam-diam dan sebuah _gun_ dengan alat peredam. Bukan pistol biasa, pistol ini mengeluarkan jarum yang Roxas isi sendiri dengan cairan yang bisa melumpuhkan anggota tubuh. Dengan begitu, Roxas dapat menghentikan niat pengedar untuk _sementara_.

Roxas memakai topengnya seraya memanjat gedung tersebut lalu memasuki loteng gedung. Ia dikejutkan dengan suara Vanitas yang memanggilnya.

"_Berjalanlah ke tengah ruangan. Tempat Lumiere berpidato. Kau lihat pelayan bermuka _innocent_ yang ada di dekat salah satu meja sambil membawa beberapa sampanye? Dia pesuruhnya._"

"Dapat," Roxas membuka sedikit loteng tersebut lalu menembakkan pistolnya ke arah tangan pelayan tersebut.

Pelayan yang disebutkan Vanitas tadi bermaksud menuangkan beberapa bubuk kokain ke dalam sampanye tanpa sepengetahuan para tamu. Setelah Roxas menembak tangannya, pelayan tersebut tak sengaja menjatuhkan bubuk tersebut.

"_Bagus, selanjutnya, dapur._"

* * *

"Hai, Namine!" sapa Sora yang sedang merangkul Kairi ketika mereka melihat Namine sendirian saja. "Lho? Mana Roxas?"

"Entah.. Sepertinya ia ke toilet atau semacamnya. Tak mudah melihat Roxas di antara kerumunan seperti ini," jelas Namine.

"Apa Roxas mengabaikanmu?" tanya Kairi.

Namine cepat-cepat menggeleng, "_Nope_. Ia baru saja berbicara padaku."

Sora menoleh ke arah kanan-kiri mencari sepupunya. _Kemana dia?_

* * *

"Maleficent, aku merasa ada yang janggal di sini," Dyne berbisik pada wanita licik itu.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

Dyne menunjuk ke arah seorang pelayan yang baru saja menjatuhkan bubuk narkotika ke lantai setelah tangannya seperti terkena sesuatu. "Ada yang salah dengan anak buahmu. Seharusnya kau mendengar perkataanku. Kita tak boleh nekad di sini. XIII akan marah. Firasatku mengatakan itu perbuatan XIII."

Maleficent tersenyum licik. Lalu ia berjalan dengan anggun menuju ke luar, mengajak Dyne untuk ikut dengannya, "Mari kita keluar. Biarkan kita menyibukkan XIII untuk _sementara_..."

Dyne terlihat heran dengan sikap wanita itu. Ia bertanya, "Apa rencanamu sebenarnya?"

Maleficent menyeringai sambil tertawa, "Membuat XIII tertangkap. Kita tak perlu lagi membayar upah 40% padanya." Ia melanjutkan jalannya menuju ke luar lalu memasuki limonya yang dikendarai oleh Pete. "Ajak Hojo pulang. Jangan biarkan kalian tertangkap XIII selagi ia masih terkecoh oleh kesibukannya."

Setelah itu, Maleficent berlalu. Dyne hanya memasang wajah kebingungan sendirian.

* * *

Namine berjalan keluar diikuti para pencicip makanan dan tamu kehormatan lainnya, tanpa melihat Sora dan Kairi lagi. Setelah percakapan mereka tadi, mereka berdua hilang entah kemana. Roxas juga. Sepertinya ia sudah muak dengan dirinya. Merasa tak ingin merepotkan, Namine memutuskan untuk mengambil taksi saja.

"Kau pulang sendiri?"

Namine menoleh dan melihat Roxas berjalan ke arahnya. "Kurasa, ya."

"Hei," Roxas memasang tampang bersalah lalu ia berkata, "maaf karena meninggalkanmu tadi. Aku sedang ada.. sedikit urusan kecil—"

"Tak apa," Namine tersenyum, "Aku sudah terbiasa ditinggal seperti itu."

"Tidak, sungguh. Aku minta maaf," Roxas berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Namine sampai gadis itu dapat merasakan hembusan napasnya yang hangat. "Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu seperti itu. Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang."

"Jalan kaki?" Namine tertawa kecil mendengar komentarnya sendiri.

Roxas ikut tertawa sambil menggeleng, "Tentu saja bukan, Namine. Dengan taksi. Kairi dan Sora hilang entah kemana kan?"

Namine mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, naiklah taksi bersamaku. Aku menemanimu pulang," gumam Roxas.

Namine menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tak perlu." Wajahnya mulai merona. Ia merasakan pipinya yang mulai memanas.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Roxas heran. "Wajahmu memerah. Biarkan aku menemanimu pulang."

"Tak perlu," Namine menggeleng lagi dengan wajahnya yang masih merah. "Kau bisa memanggil taksi sebagai gantinya."

Roxas menghela napas, "Baiklah."

Roxas mengacungkan jempolnya dan tak lama kemudian, belum lima detik sebuah taksi kuning menghampirinya. Namine menatapnya takjub. "Kau ahli memanggil taksi," komen Namine.

"Itu salah satu keahlianku. Masih ada banyak _yang lain_," Roxas tersenyum lalu membukakan pintu untuk Namine.

"Terima kasih," balas Namine sambil tersenyum.

Roxas melambaikan tangannya, "berhati-hatilah."

Melihat taksi Namine yang telah berlalu, Roxas dikejutkan dengan suara kakak sepupunya yang masih dalam kondisi menelepon.

"_Nice try, Roxy._"

"Diam."

"_Apa kau mencoba terjun ke dunia percintaan?_"

"Tidak. Kita baru bertemu."

"_Setidaknya usahamu cukup bagus untuk mendapatkan hatinya, kawan._"

"..Apa kau baru saja memanggilku 'kawan'?"

Setelah itu, yang Roxas dengar adalah suara telepon yang telah ditutup oleh Vanitas. "Dasar tidak sopan."

* * *

**A/N: haiya, inilah chap 4nya :) maaf lama update, tugas banyak banget -_-**

**jadi inilah, pendekatan RokuNami. udah keliatan kan?**

**sebelumnya, makasih banget buat reviewnya! THX YA!**

**please don't forget me, and don't forget to review.. **

**as long as you love me, I will update this soon.. ;)**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5: Carefulness

A/N: Happy RokuNami Day (again!) ;)

* * *

**Darkest Moment**

_**Carefulness**_

Roxas sudah muak. Ia harus menemui para pengedar narkoba itu. Malam ini. Ia tak mau lagi bermain-main, kali ini ia akan menanggapinya secara serius. Baginya, pengedar narkoba itu adalah orang tua kolot yang tak mau diajak bekerja sama. Mungkin Roxas terlalu cepat mempercayai mereka, karena jujur saja.. Roxas sendiri tahu apa maksud tindakan nekad mereka di acara pembukaan restoran Lumiere. Mungkin mereka pikir dengan tindakan mereka kemarin, polisi akan segera mengetahui keberadaan XIII apabila XIII datang untuk menghabisi beberapa pengedar narkoba tersebut.

Roxas tertawa hampa sambil mengacak rambutnya ketika ia menuangkan kopi panasnya dan menyeruputnya perlahan. _Hehe, meremehkan XIII rupanya..,_ batin Roxas. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 07.45, Roxas tentu masih punya banyak waktu. Ia masuk ke dalam ruang kerja, lalu membuka laptop hitam miliknya. Setelah menunggu laptopnya menyala, ia mengutak-atik laptop sampai ia menemukan _website_ bertuliskan _Twilight Times_. Diam-diam, ia melihat biodata para anggota penulisnya, dan menemukan nama gadis itu. _Namine Farron_.

_Farron_, batin Roxas, _ah! Tentu saja! Marganya sama dengan Kairi!_

Roxas melihat _website_ milik Namine lalu melihat tugas-tugasnya selama menjadi penulis untuk _Twilight Times_. Ternyata ia ditugaskan khusus untuk menulis artikel tentang XIII. Sekarang Roxas tahu siapa yang menulis tentang XIII di _Twilight Times_ yang pernah ia baca. Tak bisa ia percaya bahwa yang menulis itu adalah Namine. Karena jujur saja, Roxas suka dengan artikel yang ditulisnya tentang XIII.

Namun, bagi Roxas, hal ini buruk juga. Kalau ia dekat dengan Namine, bukan hanya membuat masalah, tak lama lagi Namine akan segera mengetahui kedoknya. Ia mempunyai firasat kalau gadis itu akan mencari, mencari, dan mencari. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba gadis itu menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang menjadi XIII?

* * *

Namine memeriksa _handphone_ miliknya, dan menemukan sebuah pesan masuk. Di sana tertuliskan nama _Komisioner Rufus Shinra_. Ia membuka pesan tersebut dan langsung tersenyum melihat isinya.

_Ms. Farron, kuharap Anda tidak keberatan saya mengirim pesan kepada Anda. Tentu saja saya bisa melakukan wawancara dengan Anda minggu depan. Kalau bisa, saya bebas saat jam makan siang. _

Namine mengangguk lalu membalas pesan tersebut.

_Ya, tidak apa, Komisioner Shinra. Saya tak bermaksud mengganggu Anda. Selama Anda punya waktu, kapan pun saya siap sedia mewawancarai Anda_.

"Tak kusangka, aku mendapatkan narasumber secepat itu," Namine tersenyum sendiri, "apa boleh buat, yang paling banyak mengetahui skandalnya XIII hanya Komisioner Shinra. Aku harap ia dapat memberiku informasi yang ingin kudapatkan."

Pikiran Namine tiba-tiba melayang tak terkendali, yang tiba-tiba membawanya ke peristiwa semalam. Ya, Roxas mengatakan bahwa ia kagum pada Namine, dan menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya pulang. Betapa _gentleman_-nya pria itu. Sangat sopan dan ramah. Namine sendiri masih tidak dapat melupakannya. Pria itu telah membuatnya hampir tak mau tidur semalaman. Ia sampai harus meminum obat tidur untuk membantunya tidur lelap.

_Roxas orang yang baik_, batin Namine. _Sayangnya, aku tak terlalu mengenalnya. Aku harap aku bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh dari yang kutahu_.

"Cukup memikirkan Roxas, Namine," Namine merona dengan perkataannya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, Namine beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu memakai mantel _cream_ miliknya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan keluar dari apartemennya. "Sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan sebentar, mencari udara segar, dan.. mencoba mengenal baik kota ini," gumam Namine seraya tertawa geli dengan komentarnya sendiri.

"Mungkin aku bisa mulai dengan mini market itu."

* * *

Roxas berjalan menyusuri salah satu rak yang bertuliskan _Daily Needs_ namun tetap ia hiraukan, karena yang sedang ia cari sekarang adalah: kopi. Ia tak merasa kopinya telah habis setelah ia menghabiskan kopi panasnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Entah kenapa, kopi tak pernah membuatnya tidur dan membuatnya sedemikian keras bangun serta membuatnya berpikir lurus.

Ia kira, membeli kopi tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Namun hari ini, mungkin hari sial baginya. Karena baru saja, ia mendengar seorang wanita berteriak di belakangnya, dan tak sengaja mendorong tubuh Roxas mengenai rak penuh dengan tisu gulung. Rak tersebut jatuh dan tisu gulung tersebut jatuh beruntuh-runtuh mengenai tubuh Roxas yang nyaris tenggelam bersama wanita tadi.

"Aww..," Ia mendengar suara keluhan dari wanita itu. Namun entah kenapa, suara itu begitu familiar baginya. Barulah ia sadar siapa wanita yang baru saja mendorongnya, tenggalam bersamanya di bawah tumpukan tisu gulung begitu pula dengan raknya. Tak Roxas sangka sendiri, gadis yang ia temui semalam, bisa seceroboh begini.

"Namine?" tanya Roxas memastikan.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menatapnya tidak percaya, "Astaga, Roxas! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," Roxas tertawa sampai ia menyadari bahwa mereka berdua masih berada di bawah tumpukan tisu dan posisi mereka terlalu.. mesra?

"Ada apa?" tanya Namine bingung begitu ia melihat wajah Roxas yang memandang Namine gugup.

Roxas memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya sambil menjawab, "Umm.. Kau jatuh di atasku, Namine. Dan mungkin kau bisa membantuku menyingkirkan tisu-tisu ini, karena entah kenapa aku merasa kehabisan oksigen."

Wajah Namine memerah lalu mencoba berdiri dari tubuh Roxas yang tadi dekat sekali dengan tubuhnya, "Maaf.." Namine menengadahkan kepalanya sampai kepalanya terantuk sesuatu yang keras, "Aww!"

Rak tadi tepat menjatuhi tubuh mereka, dan entah kenapa, Roxas yang harus menopang mereka berdua (Namine dan rak tersebut). "Kepalamu terantuk rak?"

"Sepertinya. Apapun itu, sakit sekali," Namine meraih tangannya menuju keningnya yang kesakitan.

Roxas memandang sekitarnya yang masih penuh dengan pemandangan tumpukan tisu. Tak adakah yang sadar bahwa terjadi kekacauan di sini?

"Cobalah meraih tanganmu keluar dari tumpukan tisu ini," saran Roxas. "Tanganku sedang menopang sesuatu yang tak bisa kulihat karena aku sedang menopangmu."

Roxas melihat wajah Namine memerah. Lalu Roxas sendiri sadar tangannya sedang memegang pinggang Namine. Sekarang giliran dirinya yang merasa tak sopan, "..Maaf, apa aku baru saja—"

"Ya, Roxas. Tak apa," jawab Namine terburu-buru karena merasa tak enak membicarakan topik tadi. Ia lalu mencoba mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam tumpukan tisu dan mengikuti saran Roxas. "Umm.. Seseorang? Bisa tolong bantu kami? Umm.. Kami kesusahan di sini.."

* * *

"_Yeah_, setidaknya bos mereka tidak marah," sahut Roxas. "Untungnya tadi hanya kecelakaan, bukan kesengajaan.."

Namine tersenyum mengingat betapa kerepotannya mereka mencari bantuan dalam tumpukan tisu yang pengap, dan tak bisa melakukan apa pun karena dijatuhi raknya yang terbuat dari besi. Yah.. walaupun tadi terjadi insiden yang tak diduga..

"Ah, ya. Kau belum memberi tahu alasanmu kenapa kau berteriak dan tak sengaja mendorongku, Namine," kata Roxas heran.

Namine memasang senyum bersalah di wajahnya lalu menjawab, "Sebenarnya tadi aku hendak mencari tisu. Aku lupa membelinya setelah aku pulang dari restoran Lumiere karena—" Namine menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia teringat saat itu kalau ia sedang memikirkan Roxas. Memikirkan Roxas sampai lupa membeli tisu. "—bagian itu, lupakan. Lalu ketika hendak membelinya, tak sengaja aku terantuk oleh salah satu pembeli dengan yang membawa banyak barang. Ia mengenaiku, lalu aku mengenaimu dan kau sendiri yang mengenai rak tisu itu. Maaf, aku tak melihatmu di sana. Aku—astaga.. aku banyak bicara lagi."

"Rileks, Namine. Aku bukan polisi," jawab Roxas singkat. "Tidak seperti aku sedang mengintrogasimu, atau lainnya. Lagipula aku juga hutang maaf padamu. Aku sedikit.. menyentuh tubuhmu tadi."

Namine merona membayangkan kejadian tadi di sana. Roxas juga. Ia tahu, menyentuh tubuh seorang perempuan di bagian pinggangnya mungkin tidak separah lainnya. Namun bagi Roxas, ia harus menghormati Namine, mengingat gadis itu baru dikenalnya sekitar dua hari yang lalu. Apalagi, Roxas sendiri tidak pernah menyentuh seorang perempuan (termasuk Xion, mengingat gadis itu sahabatnya). Jadi ia merasa tidak enak setelah tak sengaja menyentuh pinggang Namine.

"Ti-tidak apa," jawab Namine, "lagipula kau tidak tahu kalau yang kau pegang itu adalah pinggangku."

Roxas sedikit lega, mengetahui Namine tidak marah padanya. Namun ia sedikit heran. Kenapa ia berbelanja di mini market tadi? Apa apartemennya terletak di sekitar sini?

"Umm, Namine? Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Roxas.

Namine tertawa kecil, "Kau baru saja bertanya, Roxas. Tentu saja, kau boleh."

"Apa kau tinggal di daerah sini?"

Namine mengangguk pelan, "Ya. Aku tinggal di apartemen Kairi yang dulu, mengingat Kairi telah tinggal satu apartemen dengan Sora.."

"Tunggu," kata Roxas. "Apartemen Kairi? Berarti kau hanya beberapa blok dari sini?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya satu blok dari sini."

"Hei! Aku juga tinggal satu blok dari sini!" Roxas tertawa geli dengan kebetulan yang tak diduga oleh kedua orang berambut pirang ini. "Kau tinggal dimana?"

Namine sempat berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab, "Avenue to Dreams. Sepertinya itu nama jalannya."

Roxas tidak percaya kebetulan ini. Secara tidak sengaja lagi, ternyata apartemen Roxas dekat dengan apartemen Namine. Yah, wajar saja ia tidak tahu, karena ketika Kairi menempati apartemen yang sekarang ditempati Namine, Roxas jarang sekali melewati jalan ke arah Avenue to Dreams. Ternyata, selama ini, apartemen Roxas dekat dengan apartemen Kairi.

Namine yang menyadari keheningan yang dibuat Roxas, kemudian bertanya, "Kau bisa datang untuk melihat-lihat kalau kau mau. Aku baru saja selesai membereskan barang-barangku di sana. Dan aku merenovasinya sedikit dan itu baru selesai kemarin. Kairi berniat mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan kedatanganku, yang mungkin tak terlalu kupedulikan tentang arti pesta itu tapi.."

Roxas menaikkan alisnya heran, menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya keluar namun yang ia lihat justru warna merah di wajah Namine.

"Maukah kau datang dan ikut merayakannya?" tanya Namine. "Karena kudengar, kau tidak terlalu menyukai merayakan sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan denganmu." Namine kembali mengingat peristiwa semalam, di mana Roxas tiba-tiba saja meninggalkannya. _Mungkin karena dia memang tidak suka yang seperti itu.. Kau terlalu memaksanya, Namine!_

"Tapi kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Maksudku—ini bukan acara penting atau semacamnya, hanya sebuah pesta yang diadakan Kairi untukku walau aku tidak tahu apa artinya," tambah Namine dengan nada sedikit gugup.

Roxas berpikir sejenaknya. Sejujurnya, ia memang bukan tipe orang yang suka berpesta. Namun entah kenapa, mendengar ajakan Namine tadi justru mendorongnya untuk mengikuti pesta tersebut. Apalagi, setelah kejadian di mini market tadi, Roxas merasa tidak enak dengannya setelah memegangi pinggangnya seperti itu. Walau harus Roxas akui, Namine memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bagus.

_Astaga, Roxas! Cepatlah membuat keputusan!_

"Tentu," jawab Roxas kemudian.

Wajah Namine bangkit sambil bertanya tidak percaya, "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, Namine," kata Roxas sekali lagi. "Kapan pesta itu diselenggarakan?"

"Umm.. Sekitar," Namine memeriksa kalender di _handphone_ miliknya lalu menjawab, "sekitar lima hari lagi. Kairi cukup sibuk memikirkan pernikahannya."

"Bagus," sahut Roxas. "Mungkin kita mempunyai kesempatan untuk saling mengenal sampai hari itu."

* * *

Detik-detik telah terlewati, namun XIII belum datang juga. Jam menunjukkan pukul 22.28, namun belum datang juga. Penjual narkoba yang tengah menunggu kehadiran XIII karena memang XIII sendiri yang memintanya. Dyne tahu apa tujuan XIII memanggil mereka ke gedung tua ini.

_Well_, apa lagi kalau bukan kasus kemarin. Tindakan nekad suruhan Maleficent di acara semalam sehingga mau tak mau XIII akan marah. Bukan berarti Dyne takut kedoknya terbongkar, namun ia melakukan ini demi anaknya.

"Kau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi nanti, Maleficent," gumam Dyne.

Maleficent tersenyum dari seberang meja, "Wow, ada yang tidak sabar di sini."

"Aku sedikit setujut dengan Dyne," sahut Hojo. "Tindakanmu keterlaluan Maleficent. Bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan? Kita tidak akan kaya lagi seperti sekarang, selain dicap sebagai seorang penjual narkoba. Dan XIII, adalah satu-satunya buronan yang berani menyita semua bukti tentang kita di tangan polisi. Tidakkah seharusnya kau merasa aman setelah itu?"

"Aku berfirasat Nona Kaya tak sependapat denganmu."

Hojo menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, mendapati XIII sedang berdiri di atas salah satu tepian tangga. "Kau datang."

XIII turun lalu berlari menuju ke arah Maleficent yang kemudian dihadang Pete, namun XIII menghindari beberapa serangan yang diberikan Pete. Kemudian, di kesempatan yang ada, XIII menyentuh lengan dan kaki Pete yang tak lama kemudian lumpuh, tak bisa digerakkan.

XIII berdiri di depan Maleficent seraya menodongkan mulut AK-47 miliknya ke arah kening Maleficent yang menatap XIII dengan serius. "Jelaskan tindakanmu kemarin. Sekarang!" tegas XIII.

Maleficent diam saja, ia hanya terus menatap XIII dengan tatapan serius dan tidak memasang satu pun wajah tersenyum liciknya. XIII tertawa hampa lalu berkata sarkastik, "Kau kira aku bisa dibodohi? Jangan macam-macam Nona Kaya, tapi sebagai seseorang sepertimu yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mencari keamanan dan hanya tahu cara menanam ganja, tiba-tiba melawan diriku yang mengetahui semua kode polisi yang berhasil menutupi kejahatanmu—," XIII menoleh ke arah Dyne dan Hojo, "—juga kalian, lalu lulus ujian militer, dan memiliki IQ yang lebih tinggi daripada orang tua kolot seperti kalian.. Maaf saja, aku masih jauh lebih tinggi dari kalian."

Dyne terdiam, begitu juga Hojo. Kali ini mereka tak ingin memprotes satu pun perkataan XIII, apalagi setelah mendengar bahwa perkataan XIII memang ada benarnya.

"Ketika aku katakan aku butuh uang, aku memang butuh uang. Dan aku serius akan hal itu," XIII menerangkan, "Namun kalau kalian bermain-main denganku, aku tak segan-segan menekan pelatuk ini ataupun membiarkan kalian tertangkap oleh polisi. Mungkin juga FBI. Jadi aku katakan sekali lagi," XIII menembakkan pelurunya ke atas, membuat Dyne, Hojo, serta Maleficent tertegun, "Jangan main-main denganku."

XIII berjalan dan meloncat melompati lubang di atap, mendapati polisi mulai berkeliaran di sekeliling gedung. "_Perfect timing_," gumam XIII.

"XIII!" teriak Komisioner Shinra ketika ia melihat XIII melompati antar gedung ala _parkour_, berusaha kabur dari kejarannya. "Aku akan menangkapmu, brengsek!"

"Orang tua seperti kau? Jangan membuatku tertawa," XIII balas menjawabnya. "Aku ini XIII. Mungkin angka sial bagi kalian, namun angka beruntung bagiku."

Setelah beberapa menit kejar-kejaran, XIII berhasil lolos dari kejaran polisi ke salah satu lorong Dark City, menemukan seseorang di sana.

"Dikejar Komisioner tua itu lagi?" tanyanya.

Roxas menghela napas, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Vanitas?" tanyanya seraya melepas topengnya pelan-pelan.

Vanitas menggelengkan kepalanya tak peduli, "Aku menghilangkan jejakmu dari mereka. Entah kau sadar apa tidak, tapi mereka bisa melacakmu."

"Aku tahu, Vanitas. Aku hanya ingin bermain-main dengan mereka," jawab Roxas tersenyum. "Entah kenapa, hal yang paling kusuka adalah ketika aku berhasil lolos dari mereka. Itu membuktikan bahwa aku lebih pintar dari mereka."

"Jangan sombong, Roxas," kata Vanitas sambil menyeringai, "Kau terlalu muda untuk berkata begitu. Tapi perkataanmu memang ada benarnya. Kau masih lebih pintar dibanding mereka."

* * *

Namine baru saja selesai memakai baju tidurnya, ketika ia mendapat satu pesan dari Komisioner Shinra. Dengan cepat dan rasa khawatir, Namine membukanya.

_Ms. Farron, maaf atas pesan mendadak ini. Saya rasa Anda harus menunggu saya untuk mendapat waktu kosong. XIII baru saja muncul tadi, dan saya harus mengawasi bawahan saya ketika XIII beraksi lagi. Saya rasa kita tunda dulu wawancaranya. Apa itu tidak apa-apa dengan Anda?_

Jelas tidak, batin Namine. Namun Namine justru menjawab: _Ya, tentu saja._

Namine merebahkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur seraya menatap langit-langit. Pikirannya melayang kembali ke kejadian di mini market tadi. Tubuhnya dekat sekali dengan Roxas. Ia ingat nafasnya yang menerpa wajahnya, serta tangannya yang menyentuh pinggangnya secara tak sengaja. Namun tetap saja, Namine masih merasakan dirinya gugup memikirkan laki-laki itu. Pertanyaannya adalah: kenapa ia masih terus memikirkan Roxas? Apa ada sesuatu tentang dirinya yang tak ingin diketahui olehnya sehingga ia merasa ingin mengenal Roxas?

Namine menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali sampai wajahnya tak memerah lagi. Ia harus fokus pada pekerjaannya dan justru tidak memikirkan Roxas. Mereka baru saja kenal, dan perhatian Namine tidak boleh teralihkan.

Yang harus ia fokuskan sekarang adalah: XIII.

* * *

**A/N: saya langsung ngebut buat chap 5nya. soalnya saya udah lama ga masuk, seharusnya saya sudah bisa sampai chap6, cuma saya lagi buntu ide.**

**jadi? bagaimana? Roxas sama Namine tambah _panas_ di chap selanjutnya?**

**adegan ini terlalu... dan chap kali ini kayaknya lebih fokus ke RokuNami daripada ke XIII ya, tentu saja karena hari ini RokuNami Day :)**

**semoga hubungan mereka langgeng terus (lho?)**

**read, review, ask or not, just do what you wanna do..**

**Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Tell Me

A/N: Halo (_ _) maaf telat updetnya (telatkah sya?)

* * *

**Darkest Moment**

_**Don't Tell Me  
**_

"Hey, _sleepyhead_! Bangun!"

Roxas membuka matanya untuk mengintip siapa yang berusaha mengusik tidurnya yang nyenyak. Matanya tak bisa ia buka terlalu lama, karena semalam, dikejar-kejar polisi itu memang usaha yang melelahkan. Ia melempar gulingnya ke orang itu sambil berkata di bantalnya, "Pergi, Axel.."

"Oh ya-tidak!" Axel menarik kaki Roxas dari tempat tidurnya sampai laki-laki berambut pirang itu jatuh dari tempat tidurnya. "Nuh-uh, kau memang kurang ajar."

Roxas menatap Axel heran sambil berdiri dan mengacak rambutnya yang semakin tambah berantakan saja. Ia tetap tidak mengerti maksud teman merahnya itu walau ia sudah mencoba mencerna kata-katanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" Axel membanting gulingnya ke tempat tidur lalu ia mengikuti Roxas yang mulai berjalan keluar kamar, "Semalam, kau mengadakan 'rapat' dengan orang-orang itu, dikejar polisi. Astaga, Rox.. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu sampai berbuat sebodoh itu!"

Roxas mengambil cangkir porselain dan menuangkan kopi yang ia buat selagi ia mendengar ceramah dari temannya itu. Ia menyeruputnya perlahan sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya pada Axel, "Dalam sudut pandangku, tindakanku semalam itu justru berani."

"Yeah! Berani mencari mati!" Axel menambahkan. Ia mengikuti Roxas lagi yang kemudian berjalan menuju ke ruang kerjanya. Roxas menaruh cangkirnya yang telah kosong ke sebelah komputernya, lalu mengetik sesuatu. Axel memijit keningnya frustasi, "kurasa sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau bangun kesiangan kali ini."

Roxas menggelengkan kepalanya dengan matanya yang tetap fokus pada layar komputer, "_Nope_. Memang, aku lelah akibat bertingkah di depan para polisi semalam. Kalau soal larut malam," Roxas menghentikan perkataannya sementara kemudian melanjutkannya dengan ragu, "yaah, bisa dibilang aku sedang melakukan _pekerjaan lain_."

"_Pekerjaan lain_?" Axel bertanya heran. Sebelum ia sempat bertanya kembali, ia sempat mengintip laptop hitam milik Roxas yang terletak di meja sebelah kanan Roxas. Laptop itu masih terbuka, bahkan masih menyala, membuat Axel tambah heran lagi. Roxas yang ia kenal, tidak pernah mau meninggalkan jejaknya dalam menginvestigasi sesuatu di mana-mana dan tidak akan pernah mau orang lain mengetahuinya. Penasaran, Axel mengambil laptop tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat layarnya.

"Yaah, _pekerjaan lain_," Roxas menjawab namun ia tidak mendengar respon dari teman merahnya yang terkadang suka cerewet memikirkan keadaannya. Terlalu hening baginya untuk seorang Axel. Ia memutar bangkunya dan sedikit terkejut melihat Axel membaca isi dari laptop hitamnya, "Emm.. Aku bisa menjelaskan—"

Axel menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia menatap Roxas, lalu ke laptopnya. Begitu berulang-ulang selama 5 menit. Kemudian sambil menyeringai, ia berkata, "Kau benar-benar _tertarik_ padanya."

"Ti-Tidak," Roxas menyangkal sambil berusaha mengambil laptopnya kembali namun Axel mencegahnya. Ia membaca kembali isi dari laptop tersebut tanpa henti.

"_Tidak_? Tiba-tiba kau mencari informasi tentang dia dimana-mana. Siapa namanya lagi?" Axel membaca kembali artikel yang ada di laptop Roxas lalu tersenyum mengejek, "Namine Farron. Aku selalu bisa menebak bahwa kau punya selera yang bagus, Rox."

"Axel, kembalikan," gertak Roxas.

"Lulusan fakultas psikologi pendidikan di Universitas Oblivion. Wow, sepertinya cewek itu pintar, Rox. Universitas Oblivion itu bagus," komen Axel sambil memberikan laptop hitam itu ke tangan Roxas. "Aku mendukungmu kalau kau ingin bersamanya, sobat. Tapi mengingat kau masih menjabat sebagai XIII, aku kasihan pada Namine."

Roxas menghela nafas frustasi sambil berdecak kesal. Lalu ia berkata pada Axel, "Aku tidak sedang mencoba untuk memacarinya. Seperti katamu tadi, dia memang pintar. Maka dari itu, ia sedikit berbahaya."

Axel menyeringai kembali, "Berbahaya karena kau takut ia mencuri hatimu?"

Wajah Roxas memerah. Seketika, ingatan hari kemarin di mini market melintas di kepalanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba meraih kesadaran lalu berkata pada Axel, "Bukan, _Axel The Awesome_. Ini serius. Ia harus kuusahakan untuk tidak terlalu mencampuri XIII. Aku takut Maleficent mengincarnya. Wanita keji itu pasti akan mengira Namine tahu tentang usaha ganjanya."

Axel menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Ia sedikit bangga dengan sebutan Roxas tadi namun ia mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Roxas. Perkataannya sahabat _blondie_nya itu memang ada benarnya. Ia mengangguk lalu berkata, "Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada si Namine itu, Sherlock?"

Roxas mengangkat kedua bahunya 'tidak tahu'. Tampangnya berusaha memikirkan jalan keluar yang paling tepat. Sambil menghela nafas berat, ia menjawab, "Mungkin.. Aku akan coba menjadi lebih dekat dengannya."

Seketika, Axel menyeringai sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau yakin? Kau tampak ragu."

Kali ini Roxas mengangguk, "Aku yakin."

"Oke," Axel berjalan menuju pintu. "Oh, dan jangan lupa," Axel kembali masuk ke ruang kerja Roxas sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke sahabatnya itu, "jangan lupa kau akan mengenalkan gadis itu padaku."

* * *

"Kuakui, Namine. Pai apelmu memang lezat!" seru Kairi sambil memakan sesendok lagi, "Bolehkah aku meminta resepmu?"

Namine tersenyum sambil menjawab, "Ya. Tentu saja."

Hari ini Kairi mengunjungi Namine di apartemennya dengan tujuan merencanakan pesta _housewarming_ untuknya yang tak terlalu Namine pedulikan namun kata Kairi pesta itu cukup penting. Secara tidak sengaja Kairi datang dimana Namine tengah membuat pai apel untuknya.

"Ini. Tapi usahakan untuk memberinya sealami mungkin. Pai apel justru lebih enak kalau ia tidak diberi perasa sintetis. Kalau kau mau, Chef Lumiere sempat memasarkan produknya yang alami. Kau bisa membelinya di mini market," jelas Namine seraya memberikan selembar kertas resep pai apel miliknya. "Dengan begini, mungkin kau bisa menyuguhi Sora sebuah pai."

Kairi merona sambil menerima resep itu dari tangan Namine, "Trims, Nam. Kau kembaranku yang terbaik!"

Namine tertawa kecil sambil melihat sebuah map yang terisi oleh banyak kertas sampai map tersebut tampak tebal. Penasaran, Namine bertanya, "Apa ini?"

"Itu rencana untuk membuat pestamu. Aku menulis ide-ideku di situ dan kau cukup memilihnya," jawab Kairi.

Namine membuka map tersebut dan melihat tiap lembarannya, "..Ini mewah sekali."

"Oh! Dan aku telah mengundang beberapa teman!" Kairi berkata sambil mengambil salah satu lembaran di mapnya yang paling belakang, yang berisi daftar nama. "Aku dan Sora sudah tentu saja ikut. Riku telah kembali dari tugasnya, mungkin ia bisa ikut. Kau masih ingat Riku?"

Namine mengangguk, namun ia tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Semua yang Kairi undang rata-rata adalah teman Kairi, bukan temannya. Jadi ia hanya mendengarkan saja.

"Lalu ada—hei, Roxas mungkin bisa kuajak. Tapi ia tidak suka pesta. Akan kucoba—"

"Roxas? Aku sudah mengajaknya," potong Namine.

Kairi menatap Namine terkejut, "Sungguh? Kapan? Apa jawabannya?"

Namine mengangguk lalu menjawab, "Kemarin, kami sempat bertemu di mini market," ingatan tentang insiden di mini market kembali melintas namun ia berusaha menepisnya, "dan ia menjawab iya."

"_O! M! G!_" Kairi tiba-tiba berteriak. Ia menatap Namine heran, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada si Roxas yang benci pesta tak karuan itu?"

Namine mengangkat kedua bahunya seraya mengambil sepotong pai apel itu ke atas piringnya, "Entahlah? Sebenarnya aku sudah bilang kalau ia tak mau datang juga tak apa. Ngomong-ngomong soal Roxas, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau apartemenmu ini hanya satu blok dengannya?"

Kairi mengambil juga sepotong pai apel lagi lalu memakan sesendok. Kemudian ia berkata, "Benarkah? Aku juga tidak tahu. Tidak heran Sora langsung tahu alamatku di hari kencan pertama kita."

"Emm.. Kairi?"

"Ya?"

"Kusarankan kau cukup makan satu pai saja. Katamu kau tidak mau gemuk di depan Sora.."

* * *

"_Ayolah, Rox. Aku baru saja dapat telepon dari ibumu. Ia tidak bisa mengontakmu, ia juga bilang padaku kalau kau tidak membalas telepon ataupun surat darinya. Ia khawatir padamu," _suara Sora menggema di telinga Roxas ketika ia ditelepon oleh sepupunya.

Roxas menghela nafas berat lalu bergumam pelan pada Sora, "Baiklah.."

"_Oh, katanya ia juga minta tolong padamu untuk menelepon Ventus. Ia juga meminta Ven untuk datang ketika Thanksgiving nanti tiba_," Sora mengingatkannya kembali.

Roxas mendecakkan lidahnya kesal namun ia hanya menjawab, "Hn.."

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu. Bye, Rox!"_

Belum sempat Roxas menjawab, telepon langsung dimatikan. _Kurang ajar_, batin Roxas. Ia masih kesal oleh tindakan Sora dan Vanitas yang tidak peduli dengan etika bertelepon. Menutup telepon sebelum lawan bicaranya sempat berkata, mereka berdua memang sama. Anehnya, mereka berdua tak mau mengakuinya.

Entah sampai mana Roxas berjalan, tiba-tiba ia melihat Kairi memasuki mobil Audi a4 miliknya yang diparkir di depan sebuah rumah. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada—Namine?

"Sampai ketemu besok, Nam! Aku harus segera pulang. Sora akan mengkhawatirkanku. Jaga dirimu!" kata Kairi sebelum ia berangkat pergi menjauhi rumah itu.

Namine yang tengah melambaikan tangannya pada Kairi yang telah berlalu, menatap Roxas yang sedang berada di pinggir jalan, "Roxas?"

Roxas tersenyum melihat reaksi Namine yang terkejut menatapnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada gadis itu seraya berucap, "Hai, Nam."

Senyum tergambar di wajah Namine ketika ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Roxas di depan rumahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan jam 9 begini? Terlalu siang untuk lari pagi, bukan?"

Roxas tertawa kecil seraya berjalan mendekati rumah Namine, "Sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu teman lama. Sayangnya aku harus meninggalkan motorku karena sedang rusak. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Namine menunjuk ke arah pintu lalu berkata, "Kairi merencanakan beberapa cara untuk merayakan pesta. Ia berunding denganku," gugup karena bingung mau ngomong apa, Namine reflek bertanya, "Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Roxas sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, tapi ia menjawab sejujur-jujurnya, "Secara teknis, belum. Aku bangun kesiangan."

"Aku baru saja membuat pai apel. Masih hangat kok," Namine mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, "Sarapan saja di sini, lagipula tidak mungkin kan aku menghabiskannya sendirian?"

Roxas tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah."

* * *

"Kairi baru saja mencobanya tadi. Tapi ia hanya makan satu potong," Namine berkata seraya menyiapkan piring untuk Roxas dan menaruh pai apelnya tadi di tengah meja. "Aku juga belum sempat memakan satu potong. Kairi terus menganggu niatku sarapan hanya untuk merencanakan bagaimana pestanya berjalan. Padahal aku hanya ingin pesta itu berjalan sederhana."

Roxas mengambil sepotong pai apel itu dan menaruhnya di atas piring porselainnya lalu memakannya sesendok. Reaksi Roxas terkejut ketika ia mengunyah pai itu. Yah, harus ia akui.. Pai buatan Namine memang enak.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Namine sedikit ragu.

"Apa kau bercanda?" Roxas tertawa, "Ini pai apel yang enak. Kau pandai memasak? Tidak heran kau menyukai Chef Lumiere. Kenapa tidak jadi koki saja?"

Namine tertawa kecil sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, "Yah.. Seperti itulah. Tapi aku ingin menjadi penulis. Orang sepertiku tidak pantas menjadi seorang koki. Caraku memasak masih agak payah."

Roxas menatap Namine heran lalu bertanya, "Emm.. Kudengar kau lulusan psikologi. Kenapa ingin jadi penulis?"

Kali ini Namine yang menatapnya heran, "Darimana kau tahu kalau aku mengambil psikologi?"

"...Kairi."Jujur, Roxas merasa ia harus bohong kali ini.

Namine tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Awalnya aku sempat menjadi guru. Bukan guru sih, tapi semacam bimbingan konseling. Letaknya di Twilight High. Aku ke sana untuk tugas makalahku. Namun," Namine sedikit terbawa suasana, "aku bertemu seorang murid di sana yang mendorongku untuk menjadi seorang penulis. Ia orang pertama yang memuji karyaku ketika ia tak sengaja mengintip buku-bukuku."

Roxas mulai menyimaknya baik-baik, pembicaraan mereka semakin menarik. Namine melanjutkan, "Kami berdua menjadi sangat dekat. Padahal umur kami berbeda jauh. Saat itu aku 21 tahun, dan ia empat tahun di bawahku. Ia membaca karyaku dan memintaku untuk menjadi seorang penulis—"

"Tapi kau tidak," Roxas memotong perkataan Namine, "Kau justru bekerja di sebuah majalah, menulis artikel tentang XIII. Apa yang membuatmu tidak menjadi seorang penulis? Yang bekerja hanya untuk dirimu?"

Namine sempat membuka mulutnya, namun tak satupun suaranya keluar dari mulutnya. Roxas mulai merasa ia bertanya di waktu yang salah, "Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak—"

"Tidak apa. Itu hanya kenangan lama," Namine buru-buru menjawab. Ia menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, "Murid itu meninggal."

Roxas tertegun. Ia mulai merasa bersalah sekarang, "Na-Namine.. Aku turut menyesal.."

"Padahal ia masih muda. Tidak kusangka ia akan pergi secepat itu," suara Namine mulai tidak stabil seperti layaknya orang mau menangis. Namun Roxas merasa Namine menahan perasaan itu. "Aku merasa.. Tidak ada lagi yang akan memuji karyaku. Setelah kejadian itu, aku tak mau lagi menulis. Semua karya tulisku kusita di dalam kardus, dan tak pernah kukeluarkan lagi."

"..Jadi, kau menjadi penulis di majalah, karena itu?" tanya Roxas.

Namine menggeleng, "aku ingin menyelidiki kematiannya. Entah kenapa, aku tahu kalau saat itu ia sedang mencari sesuatu.. Sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya."

"Apa kau yakin?"

Namine mengangguk pelan lalu menjawab, "Ia terus menceritakannya padaku. Namun aku tidak tahu pasti."

_Kenapa semua ini terdengar familiar, ya?_ batin Roxas.

* * *

Malam telah tiba, pekerjaan Roxas sebagai XIII telah beraksi kembali. Ia menyiapkan peralatannya, khususnya Karabin M4 yang terus menggantung di bahunya. Ia kembali mengingat cerita Namine tadi. Untuk alasan tertentu, entah kenapa alasan Namine untuk tidak menjadi penulis memilik makna yang mendalam. Roxas bahkan ingin tahu siapa murid yang menginspirasikan Namine untuk menjadi penulis.

Roxas melakukan _parkour_ di beberapa atap apartemen, sampai ia menyadari ia sampai di apartemen yang berseberangan dengan apartemen Namine. Ia melihat gadis itu sedang berada di ruang tamu, tengah berjalan menuju kamarnya, memakai tank top berwarna pastel dan celana pendek sepaha berwarna putih. Karena tidak jelas, Roxas memakai bidikan yang ada di senjatanya untuk melihat Namine dengan jelas. Namine sedang menelepon seseorang dengan _handphone_nya dan terlihat senang setengah mati. Entah siapa yang berbicara dengannya, Roxas ingin mencari tahu. Siapa tahu ia mendapat informasi..

Lalu ia melihat Namine tengah berjalan menuju dapur, membuka kulkasnya dan mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan. Ia melihat Namine mengambil _yoghurt_ lalu memakannya sedikit, dan menaruhnya kembali. Pantas saja Namine terlihat kurus, ia memang tidak punya nafsu makan.

Mengingat ia mempunyai sesuatu untuk ditangani, Roxas mengurungkan niatnya untuk melihat Namine. Entah kenapa, gadis itu terus _membuatnya penasaran, membuatnya ingin terus mencari dan mencari_. Setelah itu, Roxas telah pergi melakukan tugasnya sebagai XIII, yang tanpa ia sadari, Namine sendiri juga merasa seperti _itu_.

* * *

**A/N:haloo.. chapter baru telah update. trims ya atas dukungannya _Furi Shirogane_ ;) ttp lanjut ya ficnya.. sya tunggu :D**

**dah keliatan kan? Roxas mulai tertarik sama Namine, and vice versa,,**

**oh ya, Fun Quiz: Siapakah murid yang dimaksud Namine? (ada yang tau?)**

**ikuti terus, baca, n review ;)**

**Ja ne**


	7. Chapter 7: Remembrance

**Darkest Moment**

_**Remembrance**_

_"Axel, di mana posisinya sekarang?"  
_

_"_Masih di Fragment Crossing. Gunakan matamu baik-baik, bocah itu memang jago bersembunyi._"_

_Roxas terus berlari dan melompati gedung antar gedung, berusaha mencari seseorang di balik bayangan gedung di malam hari menggunakan _nightvision google_ miliknya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari anak itu. Yeah, anak itu memang sering membuat onar. Namun, bukan berarti ia tidak membuat masalah._

_"Kau harus menemukannya, Roxas. Superior bisa marah. Kau tahu kan kalau Saix bakal membunuhku juga kalau ia tahu soal ini?" keluh Axel dari _listening device_ yang terpasang di telinga Roxas.  
_

_"Kau kira dia juga tidak bakal membunuhku?" Roxas balas mengeluh, "tambah lagi, aku bisa dibunuh Vanitas kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan dia."_

_"Yeah, sepupumu itu memang mengerikan, bro. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut pacarnya," Axel berkomentar._

_Belum sempat Roxas balas komentar, ia melihat sosok seseorang yang tengah menonton dari ujung gedung dengan _nightvision google_nya. Roxas tahu siapa yang tengah ia intai. Maleficent dan rekan-rekannya. Kemudian, Roxas melihat sebuah senjata tepat berada di sampingnya. Oh tidak—  
_

_"Xion!" Roxas berteriak memanggil namanya._

_Sosok yang bernama Xion itu tertegun melihat Roxas ketika ia mencari tahu siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. Sekejap, ia membawa _nightvision google_ dan Karabin M4 miliknya, berlari dari Roxas. Ia melompat dari gedung ke gedung dengan terburu-buru, layaknya sedang dikejar polisi._

_"Xion!" Roxas berteriak lagi sambil mengejar Xion._

_"_Kau menemukannya, Roxas?_" Axel bertanya._

_Roxas mendecakkan lidahnya, "Tentu, _Captain Obvious. _Aku tengah mengejarnya sekarang!"  
_

_Decakkan air terdengar tiap kali Roxas menginjakkan kakinya ke atas gedung yang basah akan air hujan yang mulai turun. Roxas tambah frustasi karena baju Organizationnya harus basah. Namun ia tidak mempertimbangkannya lagi karena ia sedang mengejar Xion. Yang dilakukan bocah berumur 17 tahun itu sungguh berbahaya. Entah alasan apa yang disembunyikannya, tapi ia ingin sekali menyelidiki masalah tentang Maleficent. Roxas sendiri pun tak mengerti._

_Xion sedah berada tepat di dua gedung depan gedung yang ditempati Maleficent. Ia menyiapkan senjatanya, dan mengarahkannya ke Maleficent. Roxas tidak tahu apa rencananya, tapi anak itu harus segera dihentikan. Roxas mempercepat langkahnya, jaraknya sudah satu gedung lagi dekat dengan Xion.  
_

_Roxas memberhentikan langkahnya ketika Xion menatapnya sambil memegang senjatanya yang masih terus terarah ke arah Maleficent. Roxas melihat tatapan 'jangan ganggu aku' di mata anak itu. Namun ia tak memedulikannya._

_"Xion..," Roxas berkata pelan, "jangan."_

_Xion tetap menatap Roxas namun tangannya tengah menarik pelatuk di senjatanya. Roxas memberi peringatan lagi, "Xion, sungguh. Jangan. Lakukan. Itu.."_

_Mata Xion melirik ke arah pelatuknya, lalu kembali melirik Roxas. Dari ekspresi seperti ia memberi pesan, 'aku akan menarik pelatuk sial ini'._

_"Xion," gertak Roxas._

_Xion mengerutkan keningnya lalu kembali menatap ke arah Maleficent, bersiap-siap untuk menembaknya. Namun Maleficent mengganti posisi. Xion berdecak kesal sambil mengatur kembali arah senjatanya. Ia masih tidak peduli dengan suara Roxas yang memanggilnya. Ia menarik pelatuknya pelan-pelan sebelum— _

_"Kena kau!" umpat Roxas kesal seraya menyergap Xion dari samping setelah melompati gedung, membuat Xion tergeletak jauh dari senjatanya. Roxas mengambil Karabin M4 yang tengah menganggur itu bersama dengan _nightvision google_nya._

_"Axel, aku mendapatkannya," kata Roxas sambil menarik lengan Xion, dimana Xion sendiri berusaha melepas genggamannya._

_"_Benarkah? Bagus sekali! Kujemput kalian di—"

_"Bagaimana kalau kau menjemput kami di Memory's Skyscraper?" saran Roxas sambil menatap tajam Xion dan berdesis pelan, "berhenti berkutik!"_

_"_Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu kalian di sana!_" Axel menutup percakapan._

_Roxas menarik lengan Xion yang masih terus berusaha melepas tangannya."Kau tidak pernah mau menurutiku," gumam Roxas kecewa._

_Xion berhenti memberontak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, ikut berjalan dengan Roxas lalu bergumam, "Roxas aku—"_

_"Sampai kita tiba di Memory's Skyscraper, kau harus menjelaskan semuanya, _young lady._ Semuanya."_

* * *

_"Aku menunggu," Roxas menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, bersender ke dinding sambil terus mengetuk lantai dengan kakinya. "Kuharap kau punya penjelasan mengapa kau menyimpang peraturan organisasi, dan berusaha membunuh Maleficent?"  
_

_Xion yang tengah duduk di tangga, mengerutkan keningnya pada Roxas sambil bergumam, "Roxas, Maleficent bukan orang baik-baik."_

_"Lalu apa hubungannya, Xion?" tanya Roxas._

_Xion menghela nafas frustasi. Ia menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil sambil berkata pelan, "Kau pasti tidak akan percaya."_

_"Coba saja," tantang Roxas._

_Roxas duduk di sebelah Xion, berusaha mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan anak berambut hitam itu. Xion berkata, "Maleficent itu pengedar narkoba, Roxas. Maka dari itu perusahaan kita mulai bangkrut."  
_

_Roxas terdiam._ Bagaimana Xion tahu semua itu?_ Roxas sendiri juga tidak tahu. Ia bahkan baru tahu soal ini. Maleficent, saingan perusahaan mereka adalah pengedar narkoba? Tidak heran kenapa wanita itu kaya sekali. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menggubrisnya. "Kau menyelidik lagi, Xion?"  
_

_Xion memutar bola matanya, seakan-akan ia tahu kalau hasilnya bakal jadi seperti ini. Tapi Roxas sudah tahu jawabannya. Ia bertanya lagi, "Apa Vanitas tahu kau mengotak-atik informasi soal Maleficent?"_

_"Sudahlah, tak perlu diingatkan lagi," gumam Xion. "Maleficent itu jahat, Roxas.."  
_

_"Dari awal, semua anggota juga tahu," ketus Roxas, "tapi kalau kau membunuhnya, itu bakal jadi ancaman buat kita. Tidakkah kau berpikir juga apa yang akan terjadi pada Vanitas kalau ia tahu kau melakukan hal macam itu?"_

_"..tidak," Xion berkata pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya._

_"Lain kali pikirkan baik-baik," Roxas menghela nafas lega,"lagipula, dapat ide dari mana kau mencari informasi narkoba itu?"_

_"..," Xion terdiam cukup lama. Lima detik terakhir ia menjawab, "temanku dulu pernah tersiksa karena narkoba. Katanya ia sekarat karena narkoba ketika seusiaku. Ia bahkan membuat slogan di mana-mana, namun tak ada yang peduli. Jadi kupikir.. Kalau dalangnya kusingkirkan, para remaja tidak ada yang akan—" Xion tak sanggup melanjutkan. Ia menolak memandang wajah Roxas._

_Roxas menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil berkata, "Aku ikut menyesal. Seandainya ada jalan lain untuk membantu temanmu itu," Roxas menatap Xion kembali lalu bertanya, "kau punya teman di sekolah? Kukira katamu kau tidak suka berteman di sekolahmu. Apa dia murid baru yang membuatmu ingin berteman denganya?"_

_Xion menatap Roxas sambil nyengir, "Sebenarnya sih bukan.. Dia seorang guru."_

_Roxas menatap Xion tak percaya, "Guru?! Sedekat itukah kalian? Apa Vanitas tahu—"_

_"Tidak. Lagipula, guruku itu perempuan," Xion tersenyum malu mendengar nama pacarnya tadi disebut, "Bukan guru mata pelajaran sih, hanya seseorang yang menggantikan guru Bimbingan Konseling sekolahku untuk sementara waktu."_

_Roxas mengangguk mengerti. Xion melanjutkan, "Orangnya baik. Belum pernah aku menemui seseorang di sana yang sanggup mengerti perasaanku. Aku senang sekali!" Sekilas Xion menatap Roxas dengan tatapan menggoda, "Dia masih _single_, lho."_

_Roxas yang menyadari tatapan aneh Xion mulai memalingkan wajahnya, "Tch, siapa juga yang mau? Aku berani bertaruh gurumu itu bahkan jauh lebih tua dariku—"_

_"Nggak, kok. Sejujurnya, usianya satu tahun lebih muda darimu," Xion kembali tersenyum dan terus menggoda Roxas, "Kan bisa saja.."_

_"Xion, kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak tertarik dengan status sepertimu dan Vanitas?" sela Roxas sambil menatap Xion sedikit kesal._

_Xion tertawa geli melihat tingkah Roxas yang masih merah namun wajahnya tampak kesal. Ia mengalungi tangannya ke kedua lututnya yang menekuk sambil berkata, "Ayolah, Roxas. Anak usia 17 tahun sepertiku saja sudah dapat berpacaran dengan laki-laki tua dariku. Kenapa kau yang berusia 22 tahun justru masih_ single_?"_

_"Kasusku berbeda, Xion," gumam Roxas, "dan tambah lagi, kau tujuh tahun lebih muda dari Vanitas. Bukankah itu lebih aneh?"_

_Xion ikut tertawa ketika ia mendengar Roxas tertawa sebelum mobil BMW M3 E92 berwarna merah datang menyambut kedua sahabatnya yang dari tadi menunggu.  
_

* * *

Roxas tersadar setelah dikejutkan sebuah ketukan di pintu apartemennya. Ia keluar dari ruang kerjanya, melewati kamar tidur dan ruang keluarga serta ruang tamu, ia membuka pintu tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia melihat Axel tengah membawa makanan di kantung kertas berwarna coklat yang ia bawa. "Kemarin aku tidak melihat makanan apa pun di kulkasmu. Kau masih beruntung aku masih punya rasa kasihan padamu."

Roxas membiarkan Axel masuk ke apartemennya sambil berkata, "Ouch. Itu terdengar menyakitkan."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun, Roxas," Axel memasukkan bahan-bahan makanan ke dalam kulkas, "Dua hari ini aku tak pernah lagi melihatmu menyentuh komputer. Bagaimana dengan XIII-nya?"

Roxas menghela nafas sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dahinya mengerut, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Axel menatapnya penuh khawatir sampai bocah pirang itu berkata, "Aku mengingat Xion.."

Axel membulatkan matanya ketika ia mendengar nama itu. Xion.. sudah lama ia tak mendengar namanya disebut oleh Roxas. Axel ikut mengerutkan dahinya, sambil berusaha mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Roxas selanjutnya, "Aku merindukan anak itu."

Sambil menghela nafas dan menutup pintu kulkasnya, Axel menepuk bahu Roxas, berusaha menghiburnya. Namun Axel ikut terbawa suasana. Ia bergumam sambil menuangkan kopi ke dalam dua cangkir porselain, "Aku juga merindukan anak itu."

Roxas tersenyum kecil seraya menerima kopi yang diberi Axel padanya lalu menyeruputnya pelan. Axel melanjutkan, "Setidaknya kita tidak seperti sepupumu, Vanitas. Tiap pagi buta ia sering mengunjungi TKP Xion."

'Pantas saja aku tak pernah melihatnya tiap pagi,' batin Roxas. Lalu ia kembali mengingat apa yang diingatnya tentang Xion dan percakapan menyenangkan mereka yang terakhir kali. Wajah Roxas memerah.

_"Kenapa kau yang berusia 22 tahun justru masih_ single_?"_

"Ng?" Axel menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajah Roxas karena wajah laki-laki pirang itu memerah. Axel bahkan tidak mengerti lagi ketika Roxas memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. "Kau kenapa, Rox?"

"Umm.. Axel," Roxas memulai percakapan, "Menurutmu aneh tidak, aku yang 24 tahun ini belum punya_—_umm.."

"Kau ngomong apa Roxas, aku tak dengar," Axel kesal karena lama-kelamaan suara Roxas mengecil. Lalu sesuatu menyadarinya. Axel pernah melihat ini sebelumnya. Tunggu sebentar.. wajah merah, memainkan jari, gugup berbicara, suara mulai mengecil kalau sedang ngomong..

"Oh! Aku tahu maksudmu," Axel menyeringai sambil menatap Roxas. "Maksudmu, _ladies_ kan?"

Roxas terlihat terkejut dengan sahabat rambut merahnya itu karena dari tadi Roxas tak mengucapkannya dengan volume lebih keras, "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"_Body language_ ketika memikirkan seorang gadis mudah dibaca oleh orang sepertiku," jawab Axel menyengir. "Tapi kalau kau mau tahu opiniku... Yap! Memang aneh. Ayolah, Roxas. Kau sudah dewasa! Carilah pasangan hidupmu! Kau tak mau _forever alone_ kan?"

Roxas menghela nafas perlahan, "..Memangnya perlu?"

Axel mengangkat kedua bahunya seakan-akan bukan masalah besar, "Entahlah. Itu pun terserah kau. Apalagi jabatanmu XIII. Aku bisa kasihan pada kekasih masa depanmu nanti. Kalau kau mau punya kekasih, Roxas, kau butuh satu bahan yang paling penting, dan bahan itu_—_untuk orang sepertimu_—_mungkin saja."

"Vanitas, Sora, bahkan Ventus pernah berpacaran. Vanitas dengan Xion, Sora dengan Kairi, Ventus emm_—_mungkin saja sekarang masih dengan Fuu. Apa sesulit itukah bahan yang kau maksud?" tanya Roxas heran.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu," Axel menjawab, "Untuk orang sepertimu, mungkin saja. Kecuali kalau gadis itu bisa membuatmu_—_"

"Jangan dilanjutkan!" teriak Roxas buru-buru, mendapatkan Axel yang tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika si rambut merah itu melihat wajah Roxas memerah lagi. Roxas bertanya, "Memangnya bahan apa yang kau maksud?"

"Umm, hnn.. Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Apa kau tidak membaca buku seperti ciptaan William Shakespeare atau Agatha Christie?" Axel memijit keningnya akibat kewalahan, "Cinta, Roxas. Bahan yang kau butuhkan dinamakan Cinta. Maka dari itulah mengapa Vanitas tak mau melepaskan Xion."

* * *

Tak ada suara apapun selain suara kendaraan bermotor yang tengah berlalu lalang melewati gedung tua tak berpenghuni. Kali ini, suara langkah kaki terdengar. Ketika melewati gedung itu, suaranya justru menggema, dan anehnya, tak ada seorang pun yang tahu.

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang mencuat ke mana-mana tengah menggenggam sebuah bunga. Berbeda dari yang lain, laki-laki ini tak membawa bunga krisan, melainkan bunga _Aster tataricus_. Ia terus berjalan sampai ia tiba di sebuah kuburan. Walaupun hanya beberapa orang yang merawatnya, tanaman di sekitar kuburan itu terlihat sejuk. Rasanya damai, tenang, tak ada beban sama sekali. Laki-laki tersebut menaruh bunga yang dibawanya ke atas salah satu nisan. Seseorang yang disayanginya, namun tak pernah kembali lagi.

_"Hei! Lepaskan! Ini milikku!"_

_Laki-laki berambut hitam yang tengah duduk di balik gedung mendengar teriakan itu. Seorang perempuan. Ia berjalan mencari sumber suara itu. Sekomplot geng berandalan tengah mengambil ransel hitam gadis itu sambil membukanya satu per satu. Pemimpinnya, berkata, "Berikan uangmu!"_

_"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, aku tidak punya uang!" gadis berambut hitam yang menjadi korban itu berteriak._

_"Kalau ini?" tanya orang yang berkerudung putih sambil menggenggam sebuah cat semprot pylox yang banyak di ransel sang gadis. "Wow, kau membawa banyak. Pasti kalau dijual, uang yang dihasilkan banyak sekali!"_

_"Kumohon jangan! Itu milik temanku!" teriak sang gadis sambil memukul orang itu._

_"KAU!" pemimpin komplotan, menggenggam lengan gadis itu dengan kuat. Tangan lainnya sudah siap-siap untuk memukul wajah sang gadis namun.._

_Beberapa detik sang gadis tak merasa rasa sakit, ia membuka matanya, melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam tengah mencengkram tangan orang itu. "Berulah lagi, Seifer?"_

_Pemimpin komplotan yang bernama Seifer itu mendecakkan lidahnya, "Mau apa lagi kau, Caelum? Aku tak tahu kalau kau diundang ke sini."_

_Laki-laki berambut hitam yang disebut Caelum itu menyeringai, "Undangan? Ini negara bebas, Seifer. Tidakkah ibumu mengajari untuk tidak memukul gadis, hm?"_

Caelum?_ sang gadis berpikir. _Ah! Jangan-jangan.._—_

_"Enyahlah, Seifer. Setidaknya aku tidak mematahkan lenganmu seperti waktu itu," gertaknya sambil menunjukkan muka sangarnya. "Atau kau mau lagi? Kali ini aku bisa mematahkannya seperti aku mematahkan ranting, brengsek."_

_Seifer dan Caelum terus bertatapan, layaknya kontek tatap-menatap. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Seifer menyerah. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari Caelum lalu berjalan pergi. Sebelumnya, ia melontarkan sebuah ancaman padanya. "Lihat saja, Caelum.. Lihat saja."_

_Caelum membuang ludah, menganggap Seifer remehan. "Aku bahkan seratus kali lebih kuat darinya. Berani sekali dia mengancam begitu.." Sekilas, ia melihat sang gadis itu tengah memasukkan cat semprot ke dalam ransel hitamnya. Ia bergumam, "terima kasih."_

_"Apa yang gadis sepertimu lakukan di sini?" tanya Caelum.  
_

_"..," awalnya gadis itu terdiam. Namun ia menjawab, "Grafitti."_

_"...itu jawaban terbodoh yang pernah kuden__—_"

_"Hei! Aku hanya mau belajar membuatnya!"_

_"Tidak bisakah kau belajar di rumah? Kau beruntung cat itu tak diambil Seifer dan lainnya. Aku menaruh kasihan pada temanmu itu.."_

_"Kau tahu? Sejujurnya, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri tanpa bantuanmu!" sang gadis terlihat kesal dan frustasi._

_Caelum terkejut mendengarnya lalu tertawa sarkasme, "Hoho, permisi. Begitukah sopan santunmu pada seseorang yang baru saja menyelamatkan nyawamu?"  
_

_Sang gadis terdiam. Wajahnya merona. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil bergumam, "..Maaf."  
_

_Caelum mendesah sambil mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan itu sambil berkata, "Yeah, nggak apa-apa. Umurmu berapa sih? Tindakanmu nekad sekali.."_

_Sang gadis menjawab, "17 tahun.."_

_"Pantas saja keras kepala."_

_"Hei!"_

_Caelum memijit keningnya frustasi sambil berkata, "Itu memang lazim. Tujuh belas tahun adalah usia yang memang kepala batu. Jujur, aku pernah mengalaminya.."_

_"Kalau kau sendiri?" tanya si gadis itu. Caelum tambah heran. Lalu si gadis melanjutkan, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau pewaris Nocorp? Perusahaan yang dipegang oleh keluarga Caelum?"_

_"...masalah," jawab Caelum tenang, "Apakah kau bahkan tahu namaku?"_

_Sang gadis mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menjawabnya lancar, "Wajahmu sering ada di koran halaman 7. Pewaris Nocorp, Vanitas Caelum. Kudengar, sampai kau tidak sering keluar rumah lagi ibumu yang akan memegangnya. Aku bahkan mengidolakan ibumu."  
_

_Vanitas mengangguk pelan sambil menghela nafas, "Yeah.. Memang benar. Dia wanita yang kuat."_

_"Kudengar juga, kalau kau tak mau menjadi pewarisnya. Bisakah kau jelaskan mengapa?" tanya gadis itu lagi._

_"...," Vanitas memalingkan wajahnya, "Karena.. aku memang tidak mau."_

_Gadis itu mengerutkan keningya, "..itu tidak terdengar seperti jawaban yang tepat."_

_"Kau tahu, Xion? Itu memang benar," Vanitas berkata sambil sedikit menyeringai ketika ia melihat wajah gadis itu terkejut, "Aku sendiri juga tak tahu. Emm, apa aku mengejutkanmu?"_

_"BAGAIMANA KAU TAHU NAMAKU?!"_

_"Tenang, tenang,_ geez_..," Vanitas menutup kedua telinganya ketika Xion berteriak tadi. Ia menjawabnya _simple_, "Lain kali jangan biarkan orang yang suka usil di sekolah menuliskan namamu di ranselmu."_

_Xion membulatkan matanya sambil memutarkan ranselnya untuk melihat tulisan itu. Hasilnya nihil. Tulisannya:_ Namaku Xion dan aku sangar :D_. Sekejap Xion mengumpat berkali-kali pada ranselnya yang bertuliskan itu. Vanitas tertawa melihat tindakannya yang masih mengumpat-umpat. Xion menatapnya heran, "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanyanya sangar. _

_"Cara marahmu aneh," jawab Vanitas sederhana._

Vanitas mengelus nisan itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia bisa menyelamatkannya kalau saja polisi-polisi itu tidak telat. Sampai sekarang pun Vanitas masih menaruh dendam. Walaupun ia berjanji pada Xion, tak bisa katakan tidak pada balas dendam. Ia tahu Xion telah pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi. Namun bukan itu saja rasa penyesalan dalam dirinya.

Vanitas memejamkan matanya mengingat kejadian itu. Adiknya yang tengah menangis, meminta Ayahnya kembali namun Ayahnya sendiri tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Vanitas telah berjanji pada adiknya, sayangnya ia mengingkarinya. Vanitas memukul tanah dengan sekuat tenaga sambil berteriak. Ia melepaskan rasa yang ia pendam dari dalam dirinya karena kehilangan dua orang yang dia cintai, kekasihnya, dan adiknya.

* * *

"Namine! Aku pulang dulu! Trims atas bantuannya!" Kairi berkata sambil melambaikan tangannya dari mobilnya lalu berlalu.

Namine melambaikan tangannya sampai mobil Kairi telah jauh dari pandangan sebelum ia memasuki apartemennya. Ketika ia hendak melewati ruang keluarga, ia melihat box besar yang berada di ujung ruangan. Ingin sekali Namine membukanya, tapi tidak. Ia kehilangan semangatnya sejak _dia_ hilang. Betapa ia sangat merindukannya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, yang telah pergi tak akan pernah kembali. Layaknya nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

_"Aah, Miss Farron. Anda memang menakjubkan! Karya kali ini jauh lebih menarik dari yang kemarin!" seorang gadis berambut hitam tengah membaca sebuah buku berwarna ivory._

_Namine tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Lalu ia berkata, "Terima kasih. Tapi, Xion, alasanku memintamu ke sini adalah kenapa kau masih terus berkelahi dengan teman-temanmu." Gadis di depannya sudah jelas pakaiannya berantakan bagi seorang murid, dan sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka. Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak sadar ketika Namine memanggil gadis itu setelah melihatnya berkelahi?_

_Xion menghela nafas, meletakkan buku itu ke atas meja di depannya, "Mereka bukan temanku, Miss Farron. Hanya Anda temanku."_

_Namine tersenyum lemah. Mengapa, karena apa yang dialami Xion pernah menimpa dirinya. Berusaha menghibur Xion, Namine berkata sambil tersenyum ceria, "Kau tahu, Xion? Dulu aku juga_ badass_ sepertimu."_

_Xion membulatkan matanya, "Benarkah?!"_

_"Apa? Kau tidak percaya?"_

_Xion menggeleng, "Sulit dipercaya karena Anda adalah orang yang lembut, Miss Farron."_

_Namine tersenyum, "Hehe, saat itu aku seusiamu. Tapi, aku juga harus sadar. Aku butuh masa depan. Aku meninggalkan kehidupanku yang_ badass _itu dan memulai pelajaranku. Aku mengambil psikiater pendidikan, dan aku senang. Aku berhasil menjalaninya. Aku yakin kau bisa begitu, Xion. Kau hanya perlu tumpuan saja."_

_"Tumpuan?" tanya Xion heran. "Kalau Miss Farron tumpuannya apa?"_

_Namine merona. Ia menjawab sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak getal. Ia memalingkan wajahnya sedikit sambil menjawab pelan, "Bukan _apa_ sih. Tapi _siapa_.."_

_"Ooh.. Seseorang, toh," Xion tertawa geli, "Siapa dia?"_

_Namine mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak tahu, "Entah, kami hanya saling mengenal selama 4-5 hari. Kami tidak tahu nama asli kami masing-masing. Ia orang yang baik."_

_"Ciri-cirinya? Rambutnya? Matanya, begitu?" tanya Xion lagi, penasaran._

_Namine mencoba mengingat kembali. Lalu ia menjawab, "Aku tidak lihat rambutnya. Ia memakai tudung jaket. Tapi aku ingat apa yang ia katakan padaku agar aku mau bangkit kembali."_

_"Apa itu?"_

_"_Jangan pernah lari, dan jangan pernah takut mencoba. Setidaknya kau masih punya jalan menuju cahaya. Selama kau punya itu, kau tak boleh melihat ke belakang,_" kata Namine sambil menghela nafas. Wajahnya merona kembali._

_Xion tertawa melihat tingkah gurunya. Ia berkata demikian, "Anda seharusnya menulis buku tentang itu. Kelihatannya menarik."_

_"Eh?" Wajah Namine tambah merah, "Kok begi__—_"

_"Jangan pernah lari, dan jangan pernah takut mencoba~" Xion berkata sambil bernyanyi. Namine tertawa melihat tingkah laku Xion yang selalu saja mendorong dirinya untuk menulis. "Ayolah, Miss Farron."_

_"Aku harus mempertimbangkannya dahulu," goda Namine, membuat Xion terus memohon sampai hari berikut dan berikutnya._

Namine tertawa mengingat kenangan pahit itu. Ia masih tak menyangka, murid kesayangannya itu pergi di usia yang masih muda, di usia di mana ia berhak menentukan hidupnya. Air mata mulai mengalir deras melewati pipinya. Seandainya laki-laki itu ada di sini, mungkin ia tahu bagaimana cara menenangkannya. Walau baru kenal 4-5 hari, Namine tidak keberatan. Karena laki-laki yang ia temui tujuh tahun yang lalu, membuatnya menjadi psikiater, dan membuatnya bertemu Xion yang memuji karyanya. Ia terheran-heran, kira-kira yang dilakukan laki-laki itu sekarang apa ya?

* * *

Setelah mobil Audinya ia masukkan ke dalam garasi, Kairi berjalan masuk ke rumahnya untuk membuatkan Sora makan malam. Ia sempat belanja sebelum pulang tadi, jadi tidak masalah. Namun, ia tak dapat menemukan Sora di mana-mana.

"Sora?" Kairi memanggil tunangannya dari dapur. Tak ada sautan. Kairi berjalan ke ruang keluarga lalu ia melihat rambut tunangannya sedang duduk di lantai, tak berkutik.

"Sor_—_," Kairi terhenti begitu ia melihat foto-foto berserakan di sekitar kakinya dengan buku album fotonya di pahanya. Kairi mengamati foto-foto tersebut. Ia melihat foto Sora bersama Roxas, dengannya, dan dengan teman-temannya_—_Riku, Selphie, Tidus, dan lainnya_—_sampai Kairi sadar. Selain foto itu, sebagian besar adalah foto keluarga Sora, dimana terlihat wajah Sora, ibunya, bahkan... kakak dan ayahnya.

"Sora..," Kairi berbisik pelan sambil duduk di samping tunangannya itu. Wajah Sora hanya terpaku pada satu foto. Foto keluarganya tersenyum.

"Maaf, Kairi..," Sora bergumam. Ia menatap Kairi perlahan, lalu berkata, "Aku hendak mencari foto kita bersama, sampai_—_"

"Tidak apa, Sora," Kairi mengelus pundaknya untuk menenangkannya. Namun Sora justru berteriak.

"SAMPAI AKU MENEMUKAN FOTO SI BRENGSEK INI!"

Kairi tertegun dengan aksi Sora yang tiba-tiba. Tapi bukan berarti ia harus takut. Ia justru mendekati Sora sambil berusaha menenangkannya. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Sora. Laki-laki yang tampangnya sama dengan dirinya, hanya saja rambutnya hitam, Vanitas.

"Aku benci dia, Kai. Aku benci dia..," Sora bergumam.

Kairi tahu yang ia rasakan adalah amarah, tapi bukan berarti kebencian. Yang Sora rasakan adalah kerinduan. Ia rindu pada kakaknya, namun ia marah pada dirinya karena ia rindu. Ia masih cukup sakit hati setelah apa yang dilakukan Vanitas padanya. Kairi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Sora. Kau merindukannya."

"Nggak, Kairi!" Sora sedikit membentak, "Aku benci si brengsek ini!" Ia terus menahan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam. Ia tak mau mengeluarkannya terang-terangan. Tidak. Tidak untuk kakaknya.

_Vanitas berlari ke arah adiknya yang berumur lima tahun, yang tengah menangis tanpa henti lalu memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Sampai ia merasa tak akan melepaskan adiknya untuk selama-lamanya. Ia menatap pada adiknya itu sambil tersenyum, walau kelopak matanya membengkak terlihat habis menangis. Vanitas berkata pelan, "Tidak apa-apa, Sora. Kau akan baik-baik saja."_

_Adiknya, Sora, mengusap matanya dengan kedua matanya lalu menatap Vanitas dengan penuh harap, "Tapi.. Ayah__—_"

_"Aku akan selalu bersamamu," sahut Vanitas, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti Ayah. Aku janji."_

Kairi sedih melihat Sora yang terus mengatakan bahwa ia membenci kakaknya. Ia tak tahan melihatnya. Sora menyayangi kakaknya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Sekejap, Kairi memeluk Sora dari belakang dengan erat. Sora menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan, kali ini ia justru menatap tunangannya yang memeluk dirinya.

Kairi melepas pelukan itu lalu menatap matanya, "Aku tahu perasaanmu. Keluarkan, Sora," Kairi tersenyum lalu memeluk Sora, menaruh kepala Sora di dekat dadanya. "Jangan dipendam. Kalau kau ingin, menangislah.."

Sora membulatkan matanya. Namun perlahan ia memejamkan matanya, mengeluarkan air mata, sekaligus mengeluarkan emosi yang ia pendam selama ini. Ia bergumam, "Maafkan aku, Kairi.. Aku_—_aku.."

"Sssh," Kairi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berusaha membiarkan Sora melepas emosinya. Kairi tahu perasaan ini. Karena Kairi sendiri, juga telah mengalaminya bersama Namine.

* * *

**A/N: halo, saya update chapter baru lagi ini :) tebakan Aka no Memory benar kok, temannya: Xion haha  
**

**Chapter ini msih bnyk misteri yg blum terungkap:**

- Siapa cowok yg ditemui Namine dulu,

- Apa yg dialami Vanitas dan Sora pas msih kcil smpai Vanitas buat janji sama Sora,

**- Kjdian yg prnah dialami Kairi dan Namine,.**

**Dah, itu aja~ ga ada lagi, pusing jga sya mikir nya hahaha.. Kira-kira Roxas cemburu ga ya pas tau siapa cwok yg ditemui Namine dulu? Hahahaha**

**Untk tau jwbn di atas itu, read n review ya~ klo msi bingung, tnya aja.**

**Ja ne**


	8. Chapter 8: Intuition

**Darkest Moment**

_**Intuition**_

Roxas berjalan masuk ke sebuah bengkel yang tengah ramai akan jenis-jenis kendaraan yang rusak, dan suara berisik yang terdengar dari dalam. Roxas menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas, begitu ia melihat betapa berantakannya seisi bengkel itu. Memang, bengkel itu cukup luas, membuat Roxas terkagum-kagum beberapa kali ia ke situ. Mau bagaimana lagi? Bengkel itu cukup terkenal di daerah ini.

Roxas melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke bengkel besar itu, mencari seseorang. Ia bahkan melihat beberapa pekerja tengah berlalu lalang melewatinya untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan bau keringat di seluruh ruangan. Baju putih mereka yang awalnya masih putih seperti habis diberi pemutih, telah bernoda hitam dan bau oli di mana-mana. Seisi ruangan masih saja berisik akibat suara para pekerja di sana yang terdengar sibuk dan _urgent_.

Seorang remaja laki-laki sekitar 20an dengan rambut berwarna coklat tengah melewatinya. Ketika ia menyadari ada Roxas di depannya, ia tersenyum cerah, "Hai, Rox. Mengunjungi _Ducy_?" tanyanya.

Roxas tersenyum kecut melihat kehadiran remaja di depannya itu, sekaligus menahan bau oli di tubuhnya. Jangan lupa dengan bau keringatnya yang menyengat. Jujur, Roxas rasanya mau menjauh saat itu, tapi ia berusaha tidak kabur karena ia tidak mau menyakiti perasaan remaja yang tengah bekerja keras itu. "Hai, _Tide_," balas Roxas, "nggak cuma itu. Cid ada?"

Remaja bernama Tide atau yang biasa dipanggil Tidus itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memberi jalan pada Roxas untuk menemui Cid Highwind, sang pemilik bengkel. Roxas menanyakan tentang motornya lalu Tidus menjelaskan bahwa motornya, _Ducy_ sedikit lagi akan selesai, cuma tergantung sang empunya, mau memberi _gadget_ yang lebih atau tidak.

"Jangan memanggil motorku dengan nama _Ducy_, Tidus," Roxas berkata dengan nada memperingatkan, "Ducati milikku jauh lebih bagus dari nama itu."

"Hei, hitung-hitung menghemat nafas, Rox," keluh Tidus.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kau memberi tahuku dimana Cid sekarang, dan membiarkanku mencarinya sendiri," Roxas berkata pedas seolah-olah ia tidak mau mendengar Tidus memanggil nama motornya dengan sebutan _Ducy_. Apa-apaan itu.

Dengan wajah kesal pada akhirnya Tidus memberi tahu Roxas keberadaan Cid yang ada di ruang kerjanya. Roxas tetap mengatakan terima kasih walau Tidus tak mau mendengarnya mentah-mentah dari mulut Roxas. Mau tak mau pada akhirnya Roxas mengalah, membiarkan remaja itu pergi tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Seperti kata Cid, anak itu memang terlalu memakai emosi.

Roxas mengetuk pintu kerja Cid yang di depan pintunya tertulis Cid Highwind's Property. Roxas tak begitu mengerti kenapa lelaki tua itu menulisnya begitu, tapi ia tak memedulikannya lagi. Sekian detik, Cid muncul dari balik pintu sambil tertawa melihat Roxas di depannya. Ia membawa Roxas ke dalam, menjelaskan bahwa motor Ducati Sport Classic 1000 milik Roxas telah selesai, dan Roxas boleh membawanya pulang.

"Namun aku belum menyelesaikan _Chevy_. Berkali-kali kau membawanya ke sini selalu dalam keadaan kritis. Mengertilah sedikit perasaannya," Cid berkata sambil menyerahkan Ducati Roxas, lalu berjalan ke arah mobil berwarna hitam yang tengah direparasi. "Kalau kau tidak menyayangi _Chevy_ seperti aku menyayangi _baby Lambo_ milikku, kenapa tidak beli yang lebih bagus saja? Seperti mustang, Mazda mungkin?"

"Cid, aku benci kau memanggil Chevrolet Camaro-ku dengan nama _Chevy_. Dan, tidak, aku tak mengerti seorang penyayang mobil sepertimu,"Roxas mendekati mobilnya itu sambil mengelusnya pelan, "aku tak mungkin membeli mobil lain. Mobil ini hadiah dari orang tuaku. Aku tak mau membuangnya begitu saja."

Cid mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil menyeringai. Ia mengambil rokok di mulutnya lalu menghembuskan asapnya perlahan. Ia memang suka merokok, membuatnya cukup bebas. Ia suka menghembuskan asapnya perlahan, karena itu membuatnya mengerti perasaan bocah pirang di depannya. Kebalikkannya, Roxas tak suka Cid menghembuskan asap rokok itu di depannya. Hal itu membuatnya batuk-batuk seperti halnya orang terkena penyakit flu.

"Hentikan, Cid. Kukira Shera sudah memintamu berhenti merokok," keluh Roxas sambil berusaha menjauh dari asap rokok Cid. Cid hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Roxas, karena setiap kali bocah itu mengunjunginya, Roxas tetap tidak tahan dengan asap rokok.

"Memang. Tapi aku suka melakukannya di depanmu," Cid langsung melepas tawanya ketika ia melihat Roxas mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya, mengusir asap rokok itu jauh-jauh dari mukanya. "Kau harus terbiasa dengan ini, bocah muda. Kau kan sudah dewasa."

"Aku orang dewasa yang ingin hidup sehat," balas Roxas sambil menjauhi Cid, dan terus mengelus mobil camaronya. "Aku bisa mengadu pada Shera kalau kau seperti itu. Lalu bagaimana nasib mobilku?"

Cid mematikan rokoknya di asbak di atas mejanya, lalu berjalan ke arah mobil Roxas, mengamatinya pelan-pelan. Ia jongkok, sambil berkata pada Roxas, "Hmm, aku bisa menambahkannya sesuatu. Mau kutambahkan? Mobilmu bisa kubuat seperti Diablo."

"Diablo? Sepertinya jangan, Diablo terlalu cepat," kata Roxas sambil terus mengamati mobilnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Karena mobil ini mengingatkannya pada orang tuanya yang tinggal di Twilight Town. Terlalu banyak kenangan. Sambil tersenyum, Roxas menjawab, "kurasa kau tak perlu menambahkan _gadget_ lainnya, Cid. Aku mau Camaroku yang dulu."

Cid mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa."

Handphone Roxas bergetar di balik kantong celananya. Ia mengambil handphone-nya yang terus bergetar, dengan _Caller ID_nya. "Aku harus mengambil ini," Roxas berkata pada Cid. Roxas lalu segera mengangkat telepon tersebut, "Ada apa, Axel?"

"Ini _urgent_, datang ke _Where Nothing Gathers. _Sekarang," setelah itu Axel menutup teleponnya.

"Maaf, Cid. Aku harus pulang. Boleh kupakai sekarang Ducatinya?" Cid mengangguk sambil membuka garasinya, membiarkan Roxas pergi mengendarai motornya.

Roxas langsung tahu apa maksud Axel di telepon tadi. _Where Nothing Gathers_ adalah ruang rapat para Organization XIII yang telah berkumpul. Berarti kenyataannya hanya satu. Anggota Organization XIII telah kembali.

"..anak itu belum membayarku," keluh Cid.

* * *

Sesampainya di gedung Castle That Never Was (begitulah para anggota organisasi menyebutnya), Roxas menuruni Ducatinya, menjumpai Axel tengah berdiri menunggunya di depan pintu gedung. Ia langsung berjalan di samping Roxas, menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Bahwa semua telah datang.

"Apa Superior sudah pulang juga?" tanya Roxas. Axel menggelengkan kepalanya, menjelaskan bahwa Superior masih menjalani tugasnya, entah tugas apa itu. "Setidaknya ia belum pulang," kata Roxas pada akhirnya.

"Tunggu, Roxas. Kalau mereka melihat koran bagaimana? XIII tersebar di mana-mana!" Axel berbisik dengan nada memperingatkan, "aku tak bisa melindungimu, sobat. Larxene bakal membunuhku."

Roxas memutar bola matanya sambil membuka pintu ruang rapat. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat anggota-anggota Organization XIII telah pulang dari tugas mereka masing-masing. Mereka bahkan juga menikmati tugas mereka.

"Oh, Roxas! Lama tidak ketemu!" Demyx yang pertama kali menyapanya, tangannya tak lepas memegang sitarnya. Roxas tersenyum kecut sebagai balasannya sebelum Saix memulai percakapan.

"Bagaimana anak-anak di panti asuhan?" kata Saix pada Axel di sebelah Roxas. Axel mengibaskan tangannya seakan-akan semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia tidak sanggup mengatakan kalau Roxas mencari biaya dengan cara menjadi XIII, pekerjaan yang telah dilarang oleh Superior.

Roxas hanya duduk saja di kursinya yang di mejanya tertulis namanya sambil menghela nafas melihat kawan organisasinya telah kembali dan kembali membuat ruangan rapat ini menjadi ribut seperti biasanya. Ia tak percaya akan melewati hal ini lagi. Sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya menyender ke kursinya, ia melihat kawan-kawannya. Saix yang mulai mengatur jadwal lagi, Demyx yang masih bermain sitarnya, membuat Saix harus menjitak kepalanya agar bocah itu diam menangis-nangis memegangi kepalanya. Lalu ada Xigbar yang pulang membawa koleksi senjatanya bersama Xaldin, serta Luxord yang terus bermain kartu _bridge_ di hadapan Lexaeus yang tengah melamun di hadapannya.

Roxas melihat ke arah kirinya, tepatnya di ujung ruangan. Marluxia, seperti biasa memarahi Axel karena tidak merawat mawarnya selama ia bertugas. Namun, pria berambut merah muda itu mulai melupakan amarahnya ketika ia ternyata membawa pulang mawar-mawar dari tempat ia bertugas. Di sebelah Axel ada kekasihnya, Larxene yang tengah dirayu dan digoda oleh pacarnya sendiri. Roxas masih heran kenapa sahabat merahnya itu bisa mendapat gadis seperti Larxene. Zexion masih membaca buku dengan _straight face_nya yang tidak kalah dengan Roxas sendiri. Dan Vexen, terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

..Memikirkan sesuatu?

"Hei, apa ini?" Saix melihat sebuah koran yang terletak di atas meja. Roxas melihatnya terkejut karena di sampul depan koran tersebut ada XIII. Siapa yang menaruh koran di sana. Belum sempat Roxas mengambil koran tersebut, Saix telah mengambilnya duluan. Ia membacanya pelan-pelan, lalu menatap sinis Roxas. Roxas hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"XIII?" Saix bertanya pada Roxas. Seisi ruangan terkejut, kecuali Axel dan Roxas sendiri.

"XIII?" Demyx bertanya bingung sambil mengambil koran tersebut lalu membacanya bersama yang lain. Demyx menatap Roxas heran lalu bertanya padanya, "Apa? Kukira kau tidak melakukan hal ini lagi, Roxas."

"Apa tujuanmu kali ini?" Saix bertanya pada Roxas, sambil menahan amarahnya yang meluap-luap di hatinya. Roxas sendiri tahu kalau anggota organisasi mengetahuinya bakal jadi begini. Namun Roxas sudah siap. Ia menjelaskan bahwa Roxas menjadi XIII, melindungi Maleficent, saingan perusahaan mereka dari polisi dengan jaminan Roxas akan mendapat 40% dari penghasilannya.

Reaksi para anggota berbeda-beda. Luxord dan Xaldin cukup mengerti, Marluxia masih mempertimbangkan, Lexaeus serta Zexion tetap diam, Saix menatap sinis Roxas, Axel harus menahan Larxene dari meninju Roxas, dan Demyx justru melamun.

"Xion pernah mengatakan kalau Maleficent adalah pengedar narkoba. Intrik yang dilakukan Maleficent pada kita membuat perusahaan kita bangkrut dan tidak mampu membiayai panti asuhan. Aku punya rencanaku sendiri," Roxas menjelaskan.

Larxene akhirnya melepas genggamannya dari tangan Axel. Amarahnya telah mereda lalu bertanya, "Memangnya apa rencanamu? Kau baru saja melindungi saingan kita yang adalah pengedar narkoba. Kau sudah gila."

"Tunggu," Saix menghentikan ocehan Larxene. Ia menatap Roxas dengan serius, "Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti maksud Roxas."

"Mudah," timpal Xigbar. Ia mendekati Roxas sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya lalu berkata pada Saix, "bocah ini rencananya licik sekali. Aku tahu mengapa ia membuat rencana seperti itu." Xigbar duduk di atas meja sambil menatap Roxas, "kau pura-pura melindungi Maleficent, mengurasi uangnya sebagai bayaran. Kau berusaha mendapatkan kepercayaannya."

"Lalu apa maksudmu, _Braig_?" Saix bertanya.

Xigbar terperangah mendengar nama itu, "Ouch. Jangan memanggil nama latarku, _Isa_. Roxas itu bocah pintar, tak mungkin ia membuat rencana sesimpel itu. Coba pikirkan, Maleficent pengedar narkoba, membuat perusahaan kita bangkrut, benar? Bagaimanakah perasaan kalian saat itu?"

"..Marah. Dendam," Zexion menutup bukunya, mulai tertarik dengan percakapan itu, "Sepertinya aku tahu maksudmu. Mungkin itu memang metode untuk melawan balik Maleficent. Kepercayaan Maleficent itu sangat sulit didapat."

"Dendam dan amarah kita pada wanita licik itu bisa kita lawan melalui kepercayaannya sendiri," Luxord menambahkan sambil mengocok kartu _bridge_nya. "Layaknya _p__okerface_, kita juga nggak boleh memperlihatkan dendam dan amarah kita untuk mendapatkan kepercayaannya. Kau benar,rencana Roxas tak bisa diremehi begitu saja."

"_Right_?" Xigbar tertawa sambil menyeringai. Ia menatap Roxas yang tengah duduk di kursinya. "Sebagai seorang anggota paling muda di organisasi, kau punya intuisi. Rencanamu itu.. Kau berusaha _menghasut_ Maleficent dari dalam, benar kan Roxas?"

Roxas yang tengah menatap para anggota organisasi pada akhirnya tersenyum menyerah. Axel bingung. Apa Roxas.. punya dendam pada Maleficent? Bukankah katanya ia tidak dendam? Apa ini menyangkut Xion?

Roxas menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu berkata, "Tak kusangka kalian berhasil memecahkan rencanaku. Dengan begini kalian tidak akan menolakku kan?"

Belum sempat Saix menjawab, Xigbar berkata, "Ohoho, tentu saja, _kiddo_. Malah," Xigbar mengambil senjata AK-47 milikknya, "ini justru menarik."

"Bagaimana, Larxene?" Roxas bertanya pada gadis di sebelah Axel yang tengah berpikir. Kemudian sambil menyeringai, wanita itu berkata, "_Yeah,_ aku memang benci sama Maleficent. Mungkin rencanamu bisa membuatku hidup tenang, Rox. Xigbar benar, mungkin hal ini akan menarik."

* * *

Roxas tengah keluar dari gedung, berjalan menuju ke arah motornya, tak sadar bahwa ia tengah dikejar oleh sahabat merahnya, Axel. Roxas berhenti melakukan niatnya untuk menyalakan mesin, lalu bertanya, "Ada apa?" dengan nada tidak peduli.

"_Ada apa_?" Axel mengulang pertanyaan Roxas, "_Ada apa?!_ Kau tidak pernah memberi tahuku kalau rencana XIIImu itu menyangkut Xion, Rox! Bagaimana dengan janjimu dengan Xion? Soal tidak balas dendam? Kau bahkan memberi tahu Vanitas supaya tidak balas dendam, namun kau justru.. Kenapa Roxas?"

Roxas menatap sahabatnya serius. Ia terdiam sementara sebelum ia berkata, "ada suatu hal yang belum kukatakan padamu, Axel. Xion..," Roxas berkata pelan, kembali mengingat peristiwa kematian Xion, "dia bukan karena kecelakaan karena tengah menyelidiki Maleficent."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Axel.

Roxas menghela nafas perlahan lalu berkata pelan sebelum ia pergi menggunakan Ducatinya, meninggalkan Axel tertegun tak tahu harus ngomong apa. Ia masih ingat perkataan Roxas yang terngiang di kepalanya tadi sebelum meninggalkannya.

_"Xion dibunuh oleh anak buah Maleficent. Atas perintah Maleficent sendiri."_

* * *

Namine terlihat baru saja mendapat tamparan menyakitkan dari kata-kata bosnya. Ia tak percaya, sungguh tak percaya. Sambil melangkah sempoyongan, ia berjalan memasuki bar 7th Heaven, yang juga ada restorannya. Ia berjalan menuju counter bar yang tercium wangi kayu cedar. Namine melihat seorang wanita berumur sekitar 28an tengah mendatanginya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam panjang, dan wanita itu cukup cantik. Namine balas tersenyum ketika wanita itu tersenyum padanya.

"Hari buruk?" tanya wanita itu. Namine tersenyum kecut sambil mengangguk pelan. Wanita itu tertawa kecil lalu memperkenalkan dirinya, "Namaku Tifa Lockhart. Siapa namamu? Aku baru melihatmu di sekitar sini."

Namine mengangguk, "Namine. Namine Farron. Aku baru saja pindah. Untuk pekerjaan, tapi sepertinya tidak berjalan dengan baik."

Tifa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti lalu berkata, "Setiap orang mempunyai hari buruk. Tidak hanya kau. Aku punya pelanggan setia yang selalu mempunyai hari buruk," ia tertawa pada kalimatnya sendiri. "Tidak seburuk yang dulu maksudku."

Namine tersenyum. "Yah, hari-hariku mungkin tidak selalu baik, dan tidak selalu buruk. Mungkin itu maksudnya. Nggak semua orang mempunyai hari yang jauh lebih baik."

Tifa mengedipkan salah satu matanya sambil tersenyum, "Itu yang kumaksud." Tifa tertawa bersama Namine lalu bertanya padanya, "Kau mau minuman apa?"

"Air mineral saja kurasa," kata Namine. Tifa tersenyum lalu memberikannya sebotol air mineral di depannya. Karena hari itu memang sedang tidak ada banyak pelanggan, Tifa mengambil kursi lalu duduk menghadap Namine, "Kau bilang namamu Farron, kan? Maksudmu, kembarannya Kairi sekaligus anak dari Clair Farron? Desainer terkenal itu?"

Namine mengangguk pelan, sedikit terkejut karena ada yang mengenal dirinya dari nama marga ibunya. _Yeah_, sejak orang tuanya cerai, Namine dan Kairi jauh lebih memilih memakai marga ibunya karena ayahnya pergi entah kemana. Tifa tersenyum lalu berkata, "Aku salut pada ibumu. Ia memang wanita yang pandai. Hasil karyanya sangat terkenal di Kingdom Hearts dan aku sangat menyukai, tidak, _mencintai_ karyanya! Bukankah ia membuka butik sendiri, Namine?"

Namine tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia juga tidak terlalu suka mendengar kabar tentang ibunya karena ibunya tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan Namine sendiri sudah bosan mendengarnya. "Ya, ia membukanya di Land of Departure."

"Ah! Karyanya telah merajalela dan telah dibeli oleh model-model terkenal, bukan? Kalau tidak salah nama butiknya adalah Lightning's Boutique, apa aku benar?" tanya Tifa. Namine mengangguk lalu Tifa melanjutkan, "mengapa ia menamakannya Lightning? Padahal namanya sendiri adalah Clair.."

'Karena Lightning adalah nama panggilan ibuku oleh ayahku,' batin Namine. Namun, Namine justru menjawab sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya seakan-akan ia tidah tahu, "Entahlah.."

Sebuah bel berbunyi ketika pintu bar dibuka. Seorang laki-laki masuk lalu duduk dua kursi di sebelah kiri Namine lalu berkata, "Hai, Tifa. Mana Cloud?"

Tifa tersenyum mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut, tapi ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu, "Cloud sedang tur ke luar negeri. Ia akan kembali besok lusa. Kau mau pesan apa, Roxas?"

Roxas?

Namine menoleh ke arah kirinya, melihat seorang pria yang dikenalnya tengah memesan minumannya pada Tifa, "Yang _biasa_nya saja. Aku jarang melihatmu dan dia mengunjungi panti asuhan. Denzel terus-terusan menanti Cloud."

"Hehe, mungkin aku akan mengunjunginya nanti," kata Tifa sambil memberikan sebuah gelas berisi _shandy_ untuk Roxas, "aku sedang berbincang dengan Namine."

Roxas nyaris memuntahkan minumannya ketika ia mendengar nama itu sekaligus melihatnya tepat di sebelah kananya. Namine tertawa melihatnya, apalagi ketika sebagian dari minuman itu mengalir dari sekitar bibirnya, jatuh ke celana jeansnya. Namine mengambil sapu tangan dari kantongnya lalu menawarkannya pada Roxas, untuk membersihkan noda bir di sekitar bibirnya.

"Trims," kata Roxas sambil mengembalikan sapu tangan Namine. "Aku nggak tahu kalau kamu ke sini."

Namine tersenyum simpul sambil menjawab, "Begitulah. Aku ada masalah dengan pekerjaanku. Kukira aku bisa menenangkan diriku sendiri di sini."

"Dan aku tak tahu kalau kalian berdua saling kenal," Tifa berkata sambil tersenyum menggoda, "apa kalian ini sedang dalam status hubungan atau.."

"Tifa!" keluh Roxas dengan wajahnya yang mulai merona.

"Tapi kuharap jangan. Asal kau tahu Namine, Roxas itu sebenarnya, di bar ini.."

"TIFA!"

Tifa langsung tertawa melihat wajah Roxas dan Namine yang memerah akibat dirinya. "Maaf, aku kelepasan."

Namine merasakan handphonenya bergetar. Ia melihat _Caller ID_nya lalu berkata pada Tifa dan Roxas, "Maaf, _guys_. Aku harus mengangkat ini. Dari bosku. Aku pergi dulu." Namine beranjak bangun dari kursinya lalu mengangkat telepon tersebut sambil keluar dari bar. Wajahnya yang sedih dan kecewa terlihat sekilas di mata Roxas ketika gadis itu melihat _Caller ID_ yang memanggilnya. Roxas menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melanjutkan minumannya.

"Hei, Roxas? Apa kau masih tidak mau melupakan _pacar_mu dulu? Namine orang yang baik," kata Tifa sambil mengelap counter bar yang basah akibat _shandy_ yang ditumpahkan Roxas semenit yang lalu. "Dia cocok denganmu. Kusarankan supaya kau tidak meninggalkannya seperti saat kau meninggalkan _pacar_mu dulu."

"Aku tidak pernah punya pacar, Tifa," ketus Roxas. "Dia bukan pacarku."

"Masa? Aku sempat melihat kalian, lho. Kalian berciuman saat diskotik, lalu keesokan paginya kau meninggalkannya," Tifa berkata serius pada Roxas, "kau nyaris seperti Reno, Roxas. Untungnya Chelsea adalah gadis yang baik, Reno sangat mencintainya."

"Aku tidak seperti Reno. Aku orang yang punya komitmen. Dan aku hanya berpacaran pada orang yang kucintai," sahut Roxas sambil meletakkan gelasnya ke atas counter bar. "Lagipula, saat itu kita baru kenalan dengan waktu yang sedikit, Tifa. Ia kutemukan di pinggir jalan, kelaparan."

"Oh ya? Jelaskan padaku mengapa kalian berciuman, bahkan menggunakan kamar yang tidak terpakai itu?" tanya Tifa sambil menunjukkan ke arah tangga di ujung ruangan yang menuju ke sebuah kamar kosong yang digunakan oleh para pendatang yang bermaksud tinggal.

Ketika Roxas melihat tangga itu, Roxas mengingat semuanya. Diskotik itu, kerumunan orang saat itu, suara musik yang keras membahana menyelimuti seisi ruangan.. dan _dia_. Gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya dalam waktu yang tak lama. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu dengan _eye shadow_ hitam di matanya. Berdansa bersamanya sambil membawa sebotol _liquor_ di tangan, dan Roxas ingat bahwa ia mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Gadis itu terdiam, mencerna perkataannya, sebelum Roxas mendekati wajahnya dan..

Roxas terdiam sejenak lalu meletakkan gelasnya yang belum habis serta sejumlah uang di atas counter, "terima kasih atas minumannya." Ia berjalan keluar dari bar tersebut, meninggalkan Tifa yang menghela nafas frustasi karena tidak dapat membantu pelanggan setianya. Seingatnya, cerita cintanya dengan Cloud tidak serumit Roxas.

* * *

Namine keluar dari Kantor Polisi lalu memanggil taksi untuk pulang. Pada akhirnya, wawancaranya dengan Komisioner Shinra, setidaknya itu adalah kabar baik untuk bosnya, Quistis Trepe yang lumayan keras. Namine bahkan diancam akan dipecat apabila ia tidak memberinya satu bahan pun mengenai XIII. Beruntungnya, Komisioner Shinra mempunyai waktu dan Namine telah mendapatkannya. Ia hanya perlu mengirimkannya pada Quistis melalui e-mail.

Namine tahu, sebenarnya bosnya itu sedang ada masalah. Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah tentu masalah dengan tunangannya, Squall Leonhart, seorang pianis yang juga menjadi saingan berat pianis yang tak kalah terkenal, Cloud Strife, kekasihnya Tifa. Kalau tak ada masalah, Quistis pasti akan berbicara baik-baik. Memang karena aslinya orangnya baik, hanya caranya saja yang keras.

Sambil menghela nafas letih, Namine melangkahkan kakinya keluar taksi, lalu membayarnya. Ia tak yakin mempunyai waktu untuk makan malam nanti. Mungkin seperti malam-malam biasanya, ia hanya makan sedikit. Dengan sempoyongan, Namine berjalan menuju ke arah apartemennya, dan..

"SURPRISE!" Namine langsung membuka matanya ketika ia melihat teman-temannya berkumpul di ruangan, menyorakinya. Ia melihat sebuah kue bundar tengah dibawa oleh Kairi dan ia juga melihat teman-temannya. Ada Sora yang tengah memeluk pinggang Kairi, Riku yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya, ada Selphie dan Tidus. Di sebelahnya ada seorang perempuan berambut coklat bersama kekasihnya yang berjalan ke arah Namine dan..

"NAMINE! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Perempuan berambut coklat itu memeluk Namine erat sampai membuatnya nyaris tak bisa bernafas.

"O-Olette, nafas..," Namine berbisik. Teman kerjanya, Olette juga ikut datang bersama Hayner, kekasihnya, lalu juga ada Pence, sahabatnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau mengenal Roxas sampai aku melihat namanya di daftarnya Kairi, Nam," Hayner berkata nyengir pada Namine, membawa Olette ke sampingnya.

"Ah, ya. Tadi siang aku sempat bertemu Roxas. _Ducy_ telah kembali ke tangannya," Tidus berkata pada Hayner. Namine semakin heran, "kau kenal Roxas juga, Tidus?"

"Iya, dia pelangganku." kata Tidus tersenyum. "Selphie juga kenal pada Roxas. Makanya aku kaget pas tahu kalau kamu kenal Roxas."

"Apa kalian berdua pacaran?" tanya Selphie sambil mengedipkan matanya, membuat Namine merona.

"Ayolah, Selp. Kau kan punyaku," rengek Tidus.

Selphie tertawa geli melihat tingkah Tidus, lalu mencium pipinya sambil berkata, "Tenang, aku cuma mau menggoda Namine. Lagipula, Roxas kan juga punya _sex appeal_ yang bagus. Aku nggak yakin kalau Namine bakal menolaknya."

Namine mulai merasakan pipinya memanas, membuat seisi ruangan tertawa. Lalu Olette mengajak mereka untuk foto bersama. Tapi Pence menyarankan untuk menunggu Roxas. Kenapa malah harus menunggu yang bukan empunya rumah?

"Hai, _sorry_ terlambat," Roxas terengah-engah sambil berjalan masuk dari pintu dapur lalu membulatkan matanya melihat keramaian dan Namine telah datang. Kairi memasang wajah cemberut karena Roxas telat. "Kau kena masalah, _mister_," kata Kairi.

"Sudahlah, Kairi," Namine tertawa geli ketika ia melihat Kairi nyaris menuangkan sirup jeruk ke atas kepala Roxas. "Terima kasih karena sudah pada datang, kalian semua." Menghiraukan ucapan Roxas yang terdengar dari ujung ruangan karena bocah itu menanyakan teman-temannya bagaimana mereka semua mengenal Namine. Lalu Namine melanjutkan, "tapi, sungguh, Kairi. Kau tidak perlu mengadakan pesta semacam ini." Namine mempersilahkan teman-temannya untuk duduk, ada yang duduk di sofa, ada pula di lantai.

"Sudahlah, Namine. Ini pesta untukmu. Rayakanlah bersama kami. Kau berhak mendapatkan ini. Aku sudah dengar kabar kalau kau cukup buruk hari ini, Tifa memberi tahuku," Kairi berkata pada Namine. Mendapati ekspresi terkejut Namine, Kairi berkata lagi, "kau belum tahu ya? Nyaris semua orang pada mengenaliku, Namine. Hanya saja kau masih baru di sini."

"Ya! Lagipula, mungkin kau akan menemui cowok yang pantas buatmu di kota ini. Tidak seperti cowok yang meninggalkanmu dulu," Olette menambahkan.

Roxas sedikit terkejut bersama para cowok lainnya. "Dulu?" tanya mereka bersamaan. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka gadis sepolos Namine pernah mempunyai pacar. Jauh berbeda dengan sikapnya yang lemah lembut dan masih polos.

Kairi melihat tatapan terkejut Sora lalu berkata, "Oh, kalian belum diceritakan ya. Asal kalian tahu saja, Namine itu dulu _badass_."

"Ceritakan, Namine!" seru Selphie seraya memotong kue bundar tersebut lalu membagi-bagikannya pada yang lain, bersama dengan sirup jeruknya. Teman-teman Namine memaksakan Namine untuk menceritakan kenangannya dengan seorang pria misteriusnya, haha. Bukan suatu kenangan yang menyakitkan atau apa, tapi kenangan yang merubah hidupnya selamanya.

"Sebelumnya, aku belum sepenuhnya jujur pada kalian," kata Namine pada teman perempuannya serta saudaranya, Kairi. "Ada yang lebih yang belum kuceritakan." Olette, Selphie, serta Kairi kaget sekaligus.

"Ceritakan dari awal!" Tidus berseru.

Namine menghela nafas, "Bagaimana cara menceritakannya? Aku hanya bertemu dengannya saja, dan itu menyenangkan. Tapi ia meninggalkanku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Begitulah.." Namine tidak mau menceritakan yang sejujurnya. Tak pernah mau, bahkan saudaranya sendiri. Sampai sekarang ia mengingatnya dengan jelas saat itu.

_Hujan mulai turun membasahi permukaan bumi. Seorang gadis tengah berjalan melewati air hujan yang menyerbunya dengan kedinginan. Menyerah, Gadis tersebut berteduh di sebuah halte, duduk di tanah, sambil menunggu hujan berhenti. Ia tengah kabur dari rumahnya. Pertengkaran orang tuanya telah membuatnya lelah tinggal di rumah, dan memutuskan untuk pergi.  
_

_Ia sampai di sebuah kota besar, Dark City. Tak ada yang memedulikannya sampai jalan tersebut mulai sepi, dan yang hanya terdengar adalah suara air hujan yang menghujam tanah. Namine menutup matanya perlahan, membiarkan air hujan mengenai wajahnya karena halte tersebut telah rusak, membiarkan air hujan menetesi wajah Namine. Lalu ia mendengar suara langkah kaki. Namine membuka matanya sedikit. Ia melihat sosok seseorang menggunakan jaket berwarna hitam dengan matanya yang memancarkan kekhawatiran. Entah, Namine hanya melihatnya samar-samar.  
_

_"Kau tidak apa?" tanya sosok tersebut. Dari suaranya, ia adalah laki-laki. Namine cukup lemah dan kelaparan. Ia hanya menutup matanya perlahan kembali._

"Namine curang," Tidus merengek karena Namine tidak mau memberi tahukan cerita aslinya. Namine tersenyum minta maaf. Namun, tetap saja. Walau yang lain juga ikut merengek, Namine tak mau. Itu adalah cinta pertamanya yang sangat tidak istimewa. Laki-laki macam apa yang meninggalkannya seperti itu?

* * *

Setelah pesta tersebut, Roxas pamit pulang. Ia juga merasa lelah, apalagi setelah tugas XIII tadi (sebelum ia ke rumah Namine dan membuatnya terlambat). Ia masih memikirkan soal Namine pernah mempunyai laki-laki, dan itu cukup mengganggunya. Entah? Roxas tidak tahu. Tapi yang membuatnya terus bingung dan berpikir adalah, perkataan Tifa di bar tadi. Mengapa saat itu..

Roxas menggelengkan kepalanya, melupakan apa yang terjadi di bar tadi. Namun, ia masih mengingat kenangan saat itu dengan jelas. Gadis yang pernah ia temui ketika ia berumur 17 tahun. Berarti itu.. 7 tahun yang lalu.

_"Kau lapar sekali," komentar Roxas dibalik tudung hitamnya ketika ia melihat gadis berambut hitam di depannya tengah memakan _cheese burger_ yang dipesannya tadi dengan lahap. Gadis ini kelaparan, dan ia tak punya cukup uang. Roxas hanya membantunya makan._

_Dari awal gadis ini selalu terdiam. Roxas tidak tahu harus berbicara bagaimana. Lalu untuk pertama kalinya, ia mendengar suara gadis itu, "di dalam sudah tidak hujan. Kenapa kau masih mengenakan jaketmu?"_

_Jujur, sebenarnya, Roxas baru saja menyelesaikan misinya yang aktif di Organization XIII, dan sepulangnya ia tak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. Black Coat yang menjadi ciri khas organisasi tak boleh dilepas karena suatu saat akan dikenal orang lain. Roxas hanya menjawab, "Jaket ini penting buatku."_

_"..Terima kasih," gadis itu bergumam. "Terima kasih atas burgernya."_

_Roxas tersenyum, "Sama-sama."_

Sesampainya di apartemen, Roxas membaringkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan ke atas tempat tidur, bersiap-siap untuk tidur nyenyak. Namun, Roxas masih tidak dapat melepaskan kenangan tersebut. Kenangannya soal gadis itu.

_"Aku belum tahu namamu," kata Roxas pada gadis itu._

_Gadis itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Memang, sudah empat sampai lima hari mereka bersama, dan tinggal di tempat tinggal Roxas yang kumuh membuat mereka berdua semakin akrab dan dekat. Tapi tidak berarti mereka tahu nama mereka masing-masing. "Lebih baik begini. Kan enak kalau tidak tahu nama masing-masing. Tambah lagi, kau misterius banget. Tiap hari pakai jaket. Nggak panas?"_

_Roxas tersenyum sambil tertawa geli, "Ini sudah menjadi tugasku. Aku harus mengenakan ini sampai aku menyelesaikan misi baruku. Kau yang misterius. Rambutmu hitam, dan dandananmu ala hitam."  
_

_"Kau memakai jaket hitam."_

_"Ini berbeda."_

_Roxas tertawa bersama gadis itu, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa senang mendengarnya tertawa. Lalu gadis itu berkata, "Kau benar, tidak enak kalau tidak tahu nama masing-masing."  
_

_"Jadi? Kau akan memberi tahu namamu?" tanya Roxas._

_"Tidak," jawab gadis itu, membuat Roxas kecewa. "Aku akan memberi nama latarku, lalu kau juga. Kalau kau masih ingat ketika kita berpisah nanti, mungkin kau bisa mencari nama latarku?"_

_"Kau bercanda," gumam Roxas. "Baiklah, apa nama latarku untukmu?"_

_Gadis itu berpikir sambil melihat penampilan Roxas, "kau memakai tudung terus. Kuberi kau nama Hoodie. Bagaimana? Aku memikirkan nama Robin Hood, tapi itu terdengar bagus."_

_"Ouch. Itu terdengar menyakitkan," kata Roxas sambil tertawa._

_"Haha, baiklah. Apa nama latarku untukmu?" tanya gadis itu._

_Roxas tersenyum sambil menjawab, "Rambutmu hitam. Namamu Black, bagaimana?"_

Ya, Roxas masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang. Gadis berambut hitam yang tak ia ketahui nama aslinya. Gadis itu bernama Black, nama yang ia berikan untuknya. Ia tidak yakin apa ia akan menemui gadis itu suatu saat nanti. Rambutnya hitam saat itu, itu ciri khasnya. Tanpa sadar, Roxas mulai memejamkan matanya, mulai tertidur.

* * *

Namine merapikan ruang tamunya, membersihkan sampah-sampah di lantai lalu membuangnya. Untungnya saat pesta tadi ia tidak memberi tahukan masa lalunya bersama laki-laki yang ia kenal dulu. Itu cukup berat untuk diterima, meninggalkannya seperti itu.

Namine merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofanya yang lembut sambil menonton teve seri yang tayang tengah malam. Lagi-lagi kisah cinta. Namine mematikan tevenya lalu berjalan ke tempat tidur. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sana, berusaha memejamkan matanya. Yang ia lihat adalah kenangan itu. Yap, kenangan yang tak mau ia lupakan, tapi juga tak mau ia ingat selalu.

_"Kau benar, Hoodie! Ini tempat yang menakjubkan! Lihat orang-orang ini! Dan musik ini" Namine berseru senang sambil memegang sebotol liquor di tangannya, menari bersama pria bernama latar Hoodie._

Namine tak akan pernah lupa nama latar yang diberikannya. Hoodie, dan lagu yang menggema saat itu adalah lagu Anything Could Happen. Yah, memang benar maksud lagu itu. Semuanya bisa terjadi, kan?

_"Black," Hoodie memanggilnya sambil memeluk pinggangnya perlahan. Namine merasa gembira di awan level sembilan. Senyumnya menghilang ketika ia menatap mata Hoodie yang menatapnya serius._

_"Setelah ini kau harus pulang," Hoodie berkata pada Namine. Namine berniat untuk melawan namun ia menyela, "kau adalah anak yang baik, Black. Pulanglah ke rumahmu besok, dan lakukan apa yang kuminta. Kau mempunyai potensi yang lebih daripada aku, belajarlah menuju cita-citamu."_

_"..Ta-tapi, Hoodie"_

_"Aku tahu bagimu terdengar mengesalkan dan sangat menjengkelkan begitu tahu bahwa orang tuamu masih terus bertengkar. Tapi aku yakin mereka menyayangimu, Black. Pulanglah besok," Hoodie memeluk pinggang Namine erat. Kelihatannya laki-laki itu tidak mabuk._

_"A-aku tidak tahu.. Entahlah," Namine berkata pada Hoodie dengan penuh keraguan. Hoodie mengangkat dagu Namine untuk menatap wajahnya dengan jari telunjuknya._

_"Ingat kata-kataku, Black. Jangan pernah lari, dan jangan pernah takut mencoba. Setidaknya kau masih punya jalan menuju cahaya. Selama kau punya itu, kau tak boleh lagi melihat ke belakang. Biarkan bayangan mengejarmu, tapi selama kau masih punya cahaya, itu tidak apa-apa." kata-kata Hoodie menyentuh hati Namine._

_Mungkin Namine memang sangat mabuk atau apa, tapi selanjutnya, sebelum ia berkata apa-apa, ia merasakan sesuatu di bibirnya. Lembut, batin Namine. Bibir Hoodie bermain dengan bibirnya perlahan. Namine mengalungi tangannya ke leher Hoodie, balas menciumnya. Seketika, ciuman tersebut tidak lagi malu-malu. Hoodie menjilat bibir bawah Namine, membuat Namine membuka sedikit bibirnya, membiarkan lidah laki-laki itu bermain dengan lidah miliknya. Namine tidak percaya ia bakal mendapat ciuman pertama dengan orang asing._

_Namine semakin memeluk Hoodie erat, membiarkan lidahnya bermain juga. Mereka berciuman seperti itu selama beberapa menit lamanya. Tanpa sadar, Hoodie membawa Namine ke sebuah kamar yang tidak terpakai. Selama berciuman, Namine membuka jaket hitam itu darinya. Samar-samar, ia melihat rambutnya, tapi tidak begitu jelas. Mungkin ia terlalu banyak minum sampai mabuk seperti ini._

_Hoodie mulai menciumi leher Namine, membuat gadis itu merintih. Apalagi ketika laki-laki itu menggigitnya pelan. Namine tidak sadar bahwa pakaiannya telah bertebaran ke lantai._

Namine mengambil dompetnya dari lacinya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah sobekan kertas putih. Peninggalan dari laki-laki itu.

_Bangun keesokan harinya, Namine merasa letih. Sangat letih. Ia mendapati bahwa dirinya berada di atas kasur tempat tidur. Berantakan, batin Namine. Namine melihat sekitar, pakaiannya semalam ada di lantai. Ia melihat dirinya, membuat dirinya merona merah. Apalagi peristiwa semalam..._

_Namine berusaha meraih kesadaran, lalu mengumpulkan pakaiannya dan mengenakannya secepat mungkin. Ia keluar dari kamar, turun melalui tangga, lalu melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang. "Oh! Kau gadis yang semalam. Mencari R-eh, Hoodie?"_

_Namine mengangguk. Gadis itu lalu memberikan sobekan kertas padanya, "Ini darinya."_

_"Trims," Namine lalu keluar dari sana sambil membawa sobekan itu lalu membukanya perlahan. Ia membacanya pelan-pelan. Betapa sakit hatinya ia ketika selesai membaca kertas tersebut. Namun ia tahu, ia memang harus pulang. Tapi ia tak pernah melupakan kenangan ini. Pertanyaannya hanya satu, mengapa?_

Namine memandang kertas sobekan itu dengan tatapan kosong. Ia melipatnya kembali ke dalam dompetnya dengan tulisan yang Hoodie tulis masih terngiang di kepalanya.

_~Maafkan aku. Tapi ini yang terbaik untukmu. Pulanglah, orang tuamu menyayangimu. -H~_

* * *

**A/N:jengjeng... udah deh chapter 8nya.  
**

**yep, organisasi uda pada nongol kecuali superiornya. Ga tau dah tu org kmana.  
**

**AKA NO MEMORY: KAGET LHO SAYA PAS TAHU HAHA:D badassnya udah ketauan kyknya, Namine ngecat rambutnya jdi hitam, pake eyeshadow, kabur dari rumah, sempat pake narkoba (ingat crita Xion di chap sebelumnya? pas dia bilang pnya tmn yang prnah sekarat gara2 narkoba?) walah? Anda jga badass? Ayo, brtarung sama Namine :D ahaha..**

**AIEC GINHEYDE: Haha, lama ga ketemu. OMG ANDA BENAR! KOK TAU KALAU CWOK BERKERUDUNG ITU ROXAS?! APA ANDA PEMBACA PIKIRAN? haha.. ah, trus ikutin ya, jgn kabur ;)**

**FURI SHIROGANE: TENGKYU SOMACH! :D VANITAS MOVE ON?! gimana ya-_- sebenarnya ntar ada di chap selanjutnya. Liat aja, misterius deh ;) Sora.. hmm, itu jga kyknya dia masih kesel sama Vanitas (vanitas:hei!) Ventus munculnya juga nanti udah freak dia, tapi ga tau deh orgnya mau apa nggak**

**Furi Shirogane nanyain hint, ini hintnya buat prtanyaan Vanitas bakal move on apa nggak (?)**

**-Vexen terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.. Apa itu? Dia kan dokter..**

**Pikirkan saja dulu, ;)**

**Ja ne**


	9. Chapter 9: Saturday Night

**Darkest Moment**

**_Saturday_**** _Night_**

* * *

"Tumben, kamu ke sini pagi-pagi..."

Roxas menoleh ke arah suara yang tiba-tiba menyapanya lalu dengan herannya ia bertanya, "Kukira kau masih marah padaku."

Axel menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil mendecakkan lidahnya berkali-kali. Ia nyaris terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menahan emosinya agar tidak meninju sahabat di depannya. "Jujur saja, aku masih marah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kau ini sahabatku. Mungkin menurutku justru Xion lah yang berhak marah padamu, karena tak menepati janjinya. Kau hanya berakting seolah-olah kau menuruti janjinya di depanku dan Vanitas. Aku hanya heran saja kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dari kami berdua."

Roxas tersenyum kecil sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya seakan-akan ia tidak tahu. Namun, pada akhirnya ia pun menjawab, "Urusanku dengan milik Vanitas berbeda. Ia membalas karena ia mencintai Xion. Aku ingin membalas karena..." Axel tetap diam di tempatnya berada, menunggu kata-kata yang akan diucapkan Roxas selanjutnya.

"...Karena aku melihat Xion ditembak di hadapanku dengan mataku sendiri..."

Axel tertegun mendengar jawaban Roxas. Memang benar, karena sebelum ia sendiri tiba di tempat Xion, Axel sudah melihat Roxas menggenggam tubuh Xion yang tidak bergeming. Ketika sampai di rumah sakit dan bertemu Vanitas...

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum menjelaskan apa alasanmu ke sini," kata Axel pada akhirnya, mencoba untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. Jujur saja, Axel juga heran apa alasan Roxas datang ke tempat Organization.

Roxas mengangkat tangannya yang sedang menggenggam kantong plastik. "Demyx memintaku belanja selama aku dalam perjalanan ke sini. Tujuan awalku sih sebenarnya hanya untuk membeli Sea-Salt Ice Cream ke sini untukmu. Umm... Kau tahu," Roxas sedikit gugup untuk meneruskannya, "sebagai hadiah _permintaan maaf_..."

Axel kemudian tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arah Roxas untuk mengambil kantong plastik itu dari tangan Roxas. Walaupun sahabatnya itu terlihat sangar ketika menggunakan nama XIII, tapi sisi lembutnya tak pernah meninggalkannya. "Biar kusampaikan pada Demyx. _By the way_, terima kasih buat es krimnya," kata Axel sambil tertawa. "Hei, malam minggu ini kau mau ke mana?"

"Eh? Aku tidak pergi malam minggu ini," jawab Roxas santai.

"He? Masa?" tanya Axel tidak percaya. "Seluruh anggota Organization sengaja meliburkan hari ini agar bisa menikmati malam minggu ini. Kalau aku, tentu saja akan pergi kencan dengan Larxene. Kau ingin menghabiskan malam minggumu sendirian?"

Roxas mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil menjawab, "Entahlah..."

"Kalau kau ingin tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku," kata Axel sambil memakan salah satu es krim yang dibeli Roxas, "kau ajak saja si Namine itu untuk _kencan_."

Roxas membulatkan matanya saking terkejutnya. Pipinya merona mendengar nama Namine disebut Axel lalu bertanya padanya, "Ke-kencan?"

"Iya, iya," Axel mengiyakan, masih tetap memakan es krim biru itu dengan nikmatnya. "Aku tahu kalau kau tertarik dengan gadis itu, Rox. Lihat, lihat, pipimu pun memerah. Kalau kau terus menyangkal, aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya, lho."

"A-aku sedang tidak ingin memacari siapa pun, Axel," gumam Roxas lemah.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa," kata Axel, "daripada kau menghabiskan waktumu di rumah dan mengerjakan tugas XIIImu itu, malam minggu ini mungkin malam yang bagus buatmu. Tambah lagi, kurasa Namine itu gadis yang baik."

"Axel."

"Baiklah, baiklah," Axel akhirnya menyudahi dirinya untuk mendorong Roxas berkencan, "yah, siapa tahu kau berubah pikiran..."

Roxas terdiam. Ia memikirkan perkataan Axel, dan semua perkataannya tak ada yang salah. Axel yang melihat ekspresi Roxas yang berubah, akhirnya pun menyeringai lebar. _Hehe, gotcha..._

* * *

Namine masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan susah payah akibat belanjaannya yang banyak. Setelah masuk, ia harus menutup pintunya perlahan, agar belanjaannya tidak jatuh dari genggamannya.

Namine berjalan ke arah kulkas dan membukanya, memasukkan belanjaannya satu per satu ke dalam kulkas, dan sisanya ia taruh di atas meja makan, untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Ia melepas mantelnya dan menaruhnya ke tempat gantungan mantel yang tak jauh dari pintu apartemennya.

Sora dan Kairi akan datang berkunjung untuk sarapan bersamanya, jadi setidaknya ia memasak sesuatu. Namine hanya berencana untuk membuat telur mata sapi dengan roti panggang. Ia pun tak lupa menyiapkan sekotak susu untuk dituangkan di gelas nantinya.

Tiba-tiba Namine mendengar suara bel berbunyi di pintu apartemennya. Namine menghentikan masakannya sebentar lalu berjalan menuju ke arah pintu. _Apakah itu Sora dan Kairi? Cepat sekali mereka datang_...

* * *

Roxas menunggu gugup di depan apartemen Namine. Ia baru saja menekan tombol bel rumahnya, dan tak lama lagi gadis itu akan membukakan pintunya. Roxas sendiri tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, setelah apa yang dikatakan Axel tadi membuatnya jauh lebih gugup kali ini. Terkadang Roxas pun heran sendiri apa yang ia lakukan, berdiri di depan apartemen Namine.

Roxas langsung menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara Namine yang sedang membuka pintu. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang itu ia ikat ke belakang (bukan rambut ekor kuda), dan memakai pakaian lengan panjang garis-garis berwarna putih dan hijau. Celananya adalah celana jeans biru tua. Wajah Namine sedikit terkejut karena tidak biasanya Roxas mengunjungi rumahnya. "Roxas?"

"Uh, umm... Pagi, Nam," kata Roxas.

Namine tersenyum kecil, "Pagi juga. Ada apa, Roxas?"

"_Well_, aku," Roxas kehabisan kata-kata. Belum sempat melanjutkan, Namine menyela.

"Bagaimana kalau kau masuk dulu? Aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan."

Roxas mengangguk lalu ikut masuk ke dalam apartemen bersama Namine. Ketika ia mengikutinya ke dapur, ia melihat tiga piring tersedia di meja, ditambah dengan satu piring lagi oleh Namine. Namine melanjutkan masaknya sambil meminta Roxas agar duduk di salah satu kursi, untuk ikut sarapan. Roxas hanya menurut.

"Kau sedang mengadakan acara di sini?" tanya Roxas heran karena jumlah piring yang banyak disiapkan Namine.

Namine menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Hanya saja, Sora dan Kairi ingin berkunjung, jadi setidaknya kubuatkan sarapan. Tapi aku yakin, alasan mereka ke sini adalah memakan masakanku."

Ketika melihat Namine tertawa, Roxas ikut tertawa. "Tentu saja, kau memang jago memasak. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memasak _sesempurna_ kau. Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kau kedatangan tamu. Aku merasa menjadi pengganggu di sini..."

"Ah, jangan merasa seperti itu," kata Namine sambil menoleh. "Kau sarapan saja di sini bersamaku. Siapa tahu Sora dan Kairi belum berangkat dari rumah mereka. Terkadang mereka suka terlambat."

"Baiklah," kata Roxas tersenyum. "Lagipula aku juga belum sarapan."

"Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu," balas Namine sambil tersenyum. Namine mengangkat dua roti panggang dari panggangannya lalu menaruhnya di atas piringnya dan piring Roxas. Setelah itu ia menaruh dua telur mata sapi di atasnya. Setelah itu ia menuangkan susu ke dalam gelasnya dan gelas Roxas, serta meminta Roxas untuk mencicipi sarapannya yang sederhana itu.

"Kau selalu mengejutkanku, Namine," kata Roxas setelah ia mencoba sarapannya. "Memang sederhana, tapi kau sempurna sekali memasak ini."

"Benarkah?" tanya Namine sambil tersenyum, mendapat anggukan dari Roxas. Setelah Namine ikut menyantap sarapannya, ia bertanya pada Roxas, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya, Roxas langsung memain-mainkan sarapannya sambil berkata, "Aku berpikir...umm.. Bagaimana kalau..."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau malam minggu ini, aku mengajakmu kencan?" tanya Roxas akhirnya.

Namine terkejut mendengar ajakan Roxas. Ia terdiam sesaat dengan wajah yang memerah, sama dengan Roxas. Lucunya, ia juga memain-mainkan sarapannya sama dengan Roxas. "Tapi...," suara Namine yang lemah menarik perhatian Roxas, "aku belum pernah kencan sebelumnya..."

Roxas tersenyum lalu berkata, "Tidak apa. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, kok."

Namine pun ikut tersenyum sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Baiklah..."

"Jadi... Kau mau?" tanya Roxas memastikan.

Namine mengangguk lagi sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku mau," jawab Namine pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kujemput kau jam tujuh," kata Roxas, "oh, dan gunakan pakaian lain selain warna hijau. Kau sudah kusarankan untuk memakai warna lain kan?"

"Oke, tak masalah," respon Namine, menyadari pakaiannya yang memang berwarna hijau dan putih.

Tak lama kemudian, Namine mendengar suara Sora dan Kairi yang menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen tanpa membunyikan bel. "Hei, Nam, aku membawa beberapa bahan untuk sarapan," suara Kairi semakin terdengar, "kuharap kau—"

Roxas melambaikan tangannya lemah ketika melihat wajah Sora dan Kairi yang terkejut. "Hei, Sora. Hei, Kairi," sapa Roxas.

"Hei, Roxas," sapa Sora sedikit canggung, karena tidak biasa melihat sepupunya ada di rumah Namine. "Kulihat kau sedang bersama Namine."

"Yah, kami sedang membicarakan sesuatu," kata Roxas sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menoleh kearah Namine, "terima kasih, Nam, atas sarapannya. Aku pergi dulu."

"Ah, tunggu," Namine mencoba menghentikan Roxas agar tetap bersama dengannya, Sora dan Kairi. "Kenapa tidak tinggal saja sebentar dan berbincang-bincang dengan kami sedikit lagi?

"Maaf, tapi ini urusan penting," Roxas berkata sambil tersenyum, "sampai ketemu nanti malam, Namine."

Roxas berjalan melewati Sora dan Kairi lalu sambil membawa jaket motornya, ia keluar dari apartemen Namine. Sora mengangkat kedua bahunya seakan-akan tidak peduli sambil bergumam, "Dia sih selalu _p__ergi _seperti itu."

Kairi langsung menatap Namine dengan tatapan menggoda. Ia menaruh belanjaannya di dekat wastafel lalu berkata, "Baiklah, ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan Roxas?"

Namine yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sora dan Kairi, menoleh dan menjawab, "Begitulah..."

"_Begitulah_?" tanya Kairi semakin penasaran. "Aku yakin Roxas tidak cuma datang ke sini hanya untuk menumpang sarapan, Namine. Aku mencium _sesuatu_ di sini."

"Ah, mungkin itu rotimu untuk sarapan," kata Namine, "aku agak membuat rotimu sedikit gosong di sini."

"Tenang, aku tidak apa-apa soal itu," balas Kairi. "Hei, malam minggu kau mau ke mana?"

Namine menaruh roti panggang dan telur mata sapi di atas piring Kairi, sambil mengiyakan Sora yang bertanya apa ia boleh makan duluan. Namine lalu menjawab Kairi, "Malam minggu ini aku pergi."

Kairi terdiam. Namun, tiba-tiba ia memasang senyuman lebar yang membuat Namine sedikit ngeri. Namine bertanya. "Ada apa, Kai?"

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini," kata Kairi pelan dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Ya, yang sedang terjadi adalah aku sudah memasakkan sarapanmu," Namine mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan pada Kairi. Sayangnya, usahanya gagal.

"Roxas mengajakmu kencan, _huh_?"

Sora mulai tersedak ketika ia tengah memakan sarapannya. "Uhuk, uhuk," Sora menepuk dadanya agar makanannya yang ia lahap sedetik yang lalu bisa tertelan dan masuk ke perutnya. Kemudian ia meminum susunya lalu bertanya, "Benarkah Roxas mengajak Namine kencan? Roxas tak pernah mengajak kencan siapa pun sebelumnya."

"Benarkah?" kali ini Namine bertanya pada Sora. Roxas, pria setampan itu tak pernah berkencan?

"_Yeah_, dia memang bukan pria yang mempermasalahkan status," jelas Kairi sambil mulai melahap sarapannya. "Sepertinya rencananya untuk _tidak memacari siapa pun_ telah dipatahkan oleh Namine."

Sora dan Kairi tertawa. Lalu Sora berkata pada Namine, "Tapi, Nam, kau hebat sekali. Kau bisa membuat Roxas mengajakmu kencan. Bagaimana sikapnya ketika ia mengatakannya padamu? Apa wajahnya merah?"

Wajah Namine langsung memerah. "Ia terlihat... gugup dari biasanya."

"Benar kan? Berarti Namine benar-benar diajak oleh Roxas," kata Kairi menyimpulkan. "Semoga saja kebiasaannya yang suka pergi tiba-tiba itu tidak terbawa ke kencanmu. Kuharap bisa berjalan dengan baik."

Entah kenapa Namine mulai merasa gugup. Ia khawatir ketika ia kencan dengan Roxas nanti, Roxas tiba-tiba pergi entah ke mana seperti saat-saat di restoran Lumiere waktu itu. Ia benar-benar berharap kencan asli pertamanya dengan Roxas berjalan dengan baik.

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana? Berjalan dengan baik?" tanya Axel sambil menyengir ketika ia bertemu dengan Roxas lagi di apartemen Roxas. Kelihatannya ia sedikit senang karena akhirnya ia melihat Roxas bersama seorang gadis.

Roxas tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Berjalan dengan lancar, untungnya..."

"Kau sudah memikirkan mau pergi ke mana?"

"_Yeah_, mungkin kencan kami agak lama. Banyak sekali tempat yang ingin kudatangi bersamanya," Roxas menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, "hei, apa kau lihat Vanitas?"

"Tidak, dia belum pulang sejak tadi," jawab Axel. "Memang ada apa Rox?"

"Aku mulai khawatir dengan tingkahnya akhir-akhir ini. Aku sudah jarang bertemu dengannya lagi," kata Roxas. Kemudian ia melihat secarik kertas putih yang tertera sebuah tulisan. Tulisan yang Roxas kenal adalah milik Vanitas. Roxas membaca kata demi kata, dan terdiam.

"Kenapa?" tanya Axel, mulai penasaran dengan isi surat yang ditinggalkan Vanitas.

Roxas merobek kertas itu sambil menjawab pada Axel, "Ventus akan balik. Untuk sementara Vanitas tinggal di apartemen lain yang disewanya agar tidak terlihat oleh Ven."

Melihat ekspresi sedikit kesal dari Roxas, Axel berkata sambil menghela nafas, "Jangan begitu. Ven itu kakakmu. Dia hanya mencoba melindungimu."

"Aku tahu," gumam Roxas. "Dia kakak yang terlalu baik, Axel. Aku merasa tidak enak sendiri di dekatnya. Dia sudah berjuang banyak untukku."

Axel menepuk pundak Roxas pelan, menenangkan pikirannya, "Jangan terlalu banyak dipikirkan. Kalau kau ingin membalas perbuatannya padamu, cobalah lebih dekat dengannya. Walau sudah berapa kali kau menjauhinya, aku dapat melihat bahwa ia berusaha untuk lebih dekat denganmu."

Roxas mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan sedikit frustasi, "Mungkin kau benar..."

* * *

"Kau itu memang tidak sayang _Ducy_, ya?"

Roxas yang sedang berada di bengkel, sedang menunggu Cid menyelesaikan pekerjaannya untuk memperbaiki motor Roxas yang dipakainya dengan asal-asalan, membuat motor Ducatinya rusak lagi. Roxas mendecakkan lidahnya kesal lalu berkata, "_Ducati_, Cid. Kumohon, jangan menggunakan nama panggilan seperti itu lagi pada motorku, agak menjijikkan di dengar..."

"Heh, kalau kau begitu terus, sampai kapan kau akan terbiasa dengan nama panggilan Roxy?" tanya Cid sambil terus memperbaiki motor milik Roxas yang sudah tak karuan lagi. Roxas sedikit terperangah mendengar nama _Roxy_ yang saat itu langsung dijuluki Selphie. "Kalau kau punya pacar apa kau keberatan dipanggil seperti itu?"

Roxas yang mendengarnya, tingkahnya langsung berubah gugup. Ia tidak pernah berpikir sampai situ. Namun, setelah ia memikirkannya, Roxas mengalihkan wajahnya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "_Well_, aku tidak keberatan..."

Kemudian Roxas mendengar suara Cid yang tertawa dengan suaranya yang menggema, memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Roxas menutup kedua telinganya sambil menatap Cid dengan kesal. Cid berkata, "Haha, tapi tumben lho, kamu meminta motormu ini diperbaiki secepatnya. Ada urusan apa?"

Wajah Roxas memerah, karena itu ia tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia tidak bisa bilang alasan ia meminta motornya diperbaiki secepat mungkin adalah karena ia ingin menggunakan motor itu untuk berkencan dengan Namine. Cid yang melihat wajah merah Roxas, tertawa lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya, membuat Roxas menutup telinganya sekali lagi.

"_Dammit, Cid! _Berhentilah tertawa seperti raksasa!" keluh Roxas.

"Masalah gadis, hm?" Cid berkata, berusaha menyinggung-nyinggung soal _gadis_ karena ia senang melihat Roxas memiliki wajah semerah itu yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Jadi baginya, kejadian hari ini sangatlah unik. "Memang, ini malam minggu. Kukira, kau akan menghabiskan waktumu sendirian di apartemenmu."

"_Yeah_, kukira juga begitu," kata Roxas. "Tapi aku berubah pikiran. Tidak ada salahnya aku sedikit berubah di tahun ini."

"Kalau kau ingin tahu tempat yang bagus," Cid mulai menyarankan, "lebih baik kau mengajaknya makan di kedai makanan yang menyediakan _hotdog_ termurah dan terenak di sini. Memang kelihatannya sederhana, tapi gadis-gadis akan senang makan di sana. Selain itu kedai makanannya juga menyediakan beberapa makanan penutup dan _game_ yang menyenangkan kalian berdua."

"He, pengalamanmu dengan Shera ya?" tanya Roxas. "Tunggu, kenapa aku membicarakannya padamu?"

Cid terkekeh lalu berdiri dari tempat ia jongkok sebelumnya. Ia berkata, "Nih, si _Ducy _sudah kuperbaiki. Aku kasihan padanya, Roxas. Kau selalu membuatnya rusak dan harus aku yang selalu memperbaikinya. Kalau begini, mending _Ducy_ buatku saja."

"_Ducati_," ketus Roxas.

"Terserahlah," kata Cid. "Hei, kau belum membayar biaya untuk perbaikan _Ducy_ kemarin. Jadi untuk biaya hari ini, bayar dua kali lipat."

"Tidak bisa. Aku hanya membayarmu kalau Ducati benar-benar terbaiki," kata Roxas sambil mendekati motornya dan mengelusnya. "Aku akan mencobanya untuk satu putaran, dan kalau kondisinya sudah baik, baru aku akan membayarmu." Setelah itu Roxas mengendarai motornya dan keluar dari bagasi.

Setelah beberapa menit Roxas tak kembali, Cid bergumam, "Aku harus menahan anak itu di sini sebelum kabur tanpa membayar, bisa-bisa bengkelku bangkrut kalau begini terus."

* * *

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Roxas mengunjungi bar 7th Heaven lagi untuk segelas _shandy_ kesukaannya. Ia berjalan menuju _counter_ bar yang terbuat dari kayu cedar itu sambil menyapa bartender yang sedang bekerja. "Hai, Tif. Tumben barnya sesepi ini."

"Hai, Roxas!" sapa Tifa balik sambil terus mengelap gelas bening di tangannya dengan kain lap. "Iya, soalnya ini malam minggu. Kalau saja Cloud kembali hari ini, aku pasti sudah menutup bar ini duluan. Ah, kau ingin pesan yang biasanya?"

"Tentu," jawab Roxas tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, Tifa hadir sambil membawa segelas _shandy_ di tangannya dan menaruhnya di depan Roxas. "Tif, ada koran hari ini?"

Tifa mengangguk sambil mengambil koran yang ada di depannya dan menyerahkannya pada Roxas. Sedikit kesal, ia berkata pada Roxas, "Sepertinya si Maleficent itu naik daun lagi."

Roxas yang membaca koran itu perlahan-lahan, menghela nafas sambil menaruh kembali korannya di sebelahnya. Kalau Maleficent sudah naik daun, mungkin sudah saatnya ia mengambil bayaran dari ketiga pengusaha itu. Tapi Roxas tahu, tidak malam ini. Karena malam ini ia sudah janji untuk berkencan dengan Namine. Kalau seandainya ia sudah membaca koran pagi ini...

"Mukamu kenapa, Roxas? Kusam begitu," kata Tifa.

Roxas langsung kembali dari pemikirannya. Ia tersenyum sambil berkata, "Tidak apa, Tif. Hanya sedang berpikir..."

"Oh iya, malam minggu kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Tifa penasaran, walau ia sendiri tahu kalau Roxas lebih suka menghabiskan malam minggunya sendirian. "Apa kau melakukan kegiatanmu sendiri lagi?"

"Tidak," jawab Roxas singkat. "Aku... ada kencan.."

Tifa nyaris menjatuhkan gelasnya sebelum ia berseru karena kaget, "Apa? Roxas yang sedang tak ingin memacari siapa-siapa ternyata ada kencan di malam minggu? Siapa yang telah merubahmu, Roxas? Siapa?"

Roxas mengacak rambut pirangnya sambil meminum _shandy_nya. "Umm... Dengan Namine..."

Tifa tertawa geli melihat Roxas mulai merona ketika menyebutkan nama Namine. Tifa menaruh gelas yang dilapnya tadi di tempat gelas-gelas lalu menatap Roxas sambil bertanya, "_Well_? Apa alasanmu mengajaknya kencan?"

Roxas mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Setidaknya aku tidak menghabiskan malam mingguku sendirian lagi. Namine juga teman yang baik."

"Menurutmu, Namine itu cantik tidak?"

Pertanyaan Tifa yang semakin menjadi-jadi ini mulai membuat Roxas semakin merah. Tapi pada akhirnya, Roxas menjawab, "Umm... Yah, bisa dibilang begitu..."

Tifa tersenyum penuh arti sambil berkata, "Kau kalau sedang malu imut sekali, Roxas. Tak kusangka, Namine bisa mengeluarkan sisi lembutmu. Tapi apa kau sudah melupakan pacarmu yang dulu?"

Roxas menghela nafas, "Yang kau sebut pacar, bukanlah pacarku, Tifa."

"Tapi kau menciumnya. Aku ingat wajahnya yang terluka ketika kau pergi tiba-tiba dan hanya meninggalkannya sebuah pesan tertulis di sebuah kertas yang kau titipkan padaku," kata Tifa.

"Aku tahu," kata Roxas mengacak rambutnya dengan perasaan frustasi. "Aku tahu, Tifa. Aku selalu menyesal meninggalkannya seperti itu. Seandainya aku bisa memberi tahu alasannya mengapa, tapi tidak. Aku _tidak bisa_."

"...Apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Namine?"

Roxas menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Setidaknya, tidak pada Namine. Dia terlalu baik."

Tifa menghela nafas sambil mendecakkan lidahnya. Kedua tangannya berpangku di pinggangnya. Ia berkata, "Kisah percintaanmu rumit, Roxas. Sampai sekarang aku heran, bagaimana perasaanmu pada gadis yang kau tinggal itu... siapa namanya?"

"...," Roxas terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "_Black_."

"Ah, ya," kata Tifa mengangguk. "Dan dia memanggilmu Hoodie. Kalian saat itu muda sekali, masih menggunakan nama samaran seperti itu. Tidak terasa sudah tujuh tahun berlalu."

Roxas mengangguk. Memang benar, peristiwa itu terjadi ketika ia berumur tujuh belas tahun, tapi entah kenapa ingatannya tentang Black adalah ingatan yang berharga. Ia ingin bertemu dengan gadis seperti dia lagi, yang membuat dunianya cerah kembali...

* * *

Namine memandang cermin di depannya, menatap bayangan dirinya yang memakai sebuah _legging_ hitam dengan memakai sebuah dress selutut berwarna coklat, yang dirangkapi dengan sweater berwarna coklat muda. Ia tak ingin terlalu formal, dan tak ingin terlalu sederhana. Jadi menurutnya, pakaiannya sudah pas.

Ketika jarum jam menunjukkan angka tujuh, Namine mendengar suara bel pintunya berbunyi. Melangkah dengan cepat, Namine menuju ke arah pintu apartemen dan membukanya, memperlihatkan Roxas yang berdiri di depannya dengan memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna coklat dan putih, serta jaket hitam yang serasi dengan celananya. Ia tersenyum melihat Namine lalu berkata, "Sudah siap?"

Namine mengangguk malu sambil tersenyum. Roxas menunggu Namine mengunci apartemennya sebelum menarik tangannya ke arah motornya. Ia membawa dua helm, satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Namine. Setelah naik di belakang Roxas, Namine bertanya, "Kita mau ke mana?"

"Ada pria tua yang menghabiskan waktunya bersama istrinya di sebuah kedai makanan terdekat," Roxas lalu menoleh, "Mau coba ke sana? Katanya _hotdog_nya enak, lho."

* * *

"Aku bisa terkena obesitas kalau makan _hotdog_ seperti ini terus," kata Namine bercanda sambil tertawa geli. Di depannya sudah tersedia sebuah _hotdog_ yang sedikit lebih besar dari _hotdog_ manapun. Sosisnya yang sudah dibelah menjadi dua, diisi dengan kentang goreng dan _chilli._

"Maka dari itu, aku hanya akan mentraktirmu sekali," kata Roxas sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula, kau juga harus diberi makanan yang cukup banyak, Nam. Tubuhmu," Roxas mengangkat tangan Namine, "hampir seperti tulang belulang."

"Hei!" seru Namine sambil memukul bahu Roxas. "Kau yakin mau makan ini, Roxas?"

Roxas mengangguk, "Ayolah, dicoba saja."

Namine mengambil _hotdog_ itu lalu menggigitnya. Ia mengunyahnya sambil merasakan rasa dari _hotdog _yang dibilang super enak itu. Betapa terkejutnya Namine, ternyata memang enak."Aku tidak percaya ini tapi, _hotdog_ ini benar-benar enak!"

Roxas tertawa sambil menggigit _hotdog_ miliknya. "Sudah kubilang kan. Ini baru _hotdog_nya, coba kau lihat nanti makanan penutupnya."

Namine mengangguk, "Aku tidak sabar!"

Setelah mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka, Namine meminum jus jeruknya sambil berkomentar, "Jus jeruknya saja jernih sekali."

Roxas hanya tersenyum. Ia pun ikut meminum minuman jus jeruknya juga sambil menatap Namine. Namine menoleh dan bertanya, "Apa?"

"Tidak, tidak," kata Roxas sambil tertawa, membuat Namine memerah dan semakin penasaran. "Bukan apa-apa, Namine. Bukan apa-apa..."

"Kau masih tertawa! Hei, apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Namine heran. "Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?"

Roxas menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menjawab, "Tidak ada yang aneh dengan wajahmu, Namine. Aku hanya senang saja melihatmu seperti saat kau mengagumi koki yang kau idolakan. Akhir-akhir ini aku justru melihat Namine yang agak murung dari biasanya. Kemarin, ketika kita bertemu di barnya Tifa, kau sedikit kelelahan."

Namine memainkan jemari-jemarinya di atas pahanya lalu mengalihkan wajahnya dari Roxas. Ia menghela nafas lalu menjawab, "Aku nyaris dipecat oleh bosku. Untungnya aku sempat memberikan hasil wawancaraku dengan Komisaris Shinra. Bosku mengancam akan memecatku kalau aku tidak segera mendapatkan informasi lagi tentang XIII."

Roxas tertegun mendengarnya. Jatuh dalam pemikirannya, Roxas berpikir bahwa ia merasa tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan Namine, apalagi dirinya adalah seorang kriminal bernama XIII. Tambah lagi, kalau Namine menyelidiki informasi lebih jauh, Roxas khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa pada Namine.

"Emm... Roxas?" tanya Namine, menyadarkan Roxas. "Kau tidak apa?"

Roxas mengangguk lalu berkata, "Ya, hanya sedikit _kaget_. Bosmu sangar sekali..."

Namine tertawa geli karena perkataan Roxas memang benar. "Baiklah, sudah cukup tentang pekerjaanku. Bagaimana dengan makanan penutupnya yang kau bilang menyenangkan itu?"

Seorang pelayan datang membawa bungkusan berwarna merah dan menaruhnya di atas meja Roxas dan Namine. Roxas menganggukkan kepalanya pada pelayan itu, mengisyaratkannya untuk pergi. Roxas tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Namine yang heran. Kemudian, ia membuka kotak merah itu dan memperlihatkannya pada gadis itu.

"...Coklat?" tanya Namine bingung ketika melihat coklat-coklat kecil yang mengisi kotak itu dengan rapi.

Roxas mengambil secarik kertas yang tertempel di tutup kotak itu. "Ini permainannya. Kita akan memakan coklat ini bergantian. Di setiap coklat ini rasanya beraneka macam. Salah satu dari coklat itu ada hadiahnya."

Namine tertawa geli mendengar cara bermainnya. "Permainan macam apa itu?"

Roxas mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu, "Entahlah, tapi aku ingin mencobanya."

Sambil tertawa, Namine mengambil salah satu coklat itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengunyahnya pelan, merasakan isi dari coklat tersebut. Namine memberi wajah terkejut.

"Kau menemukan yang rasa apa?" tanya Roxas, sedikit geli melihat ekspresi terkejut Namine.

"Asam...," kata Namine sambil terus mengunyah coklat tersebut. "Asam sekali. Oh, aku tidak sanggup mencari hadiahnya dengan lidahku kalau rasa asamnya kuat sekali."

"Kurasa itu sepadan dengan wajahmu," cengir Roxas.

"Aku tidak menemukannya," gumam Namine. Ia mengambil satu coklat lagi lalu mengarahkannya pada Roxas. "Sekarang giliranmu..."

Roxas hendak mengambil coklat itu dari tangan Namine sebelum Namine berkata, "Buka mulutmu Roxas," sambil tertawa. Roxas menggelengkan kepalanya sambil ikut tertawa, kemudian ia membuka mulutnya, memakan coklat yang disuapi Namine. Ia mengunyahnya pelan dan merasakan isinya, mencari hadiahnya. Wajah Roxas juga kaget dengan rasa yang ia dapat.

"Rasa apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Namine.

"...Pahit," jawab Roxas sebelum ia tertawa bersama Namine. "Kau memang pemilih coklat terburuk, Namine. Coba biarkan aku yang memilihkannya untukmu." Roxas mengambil satu coklat di kotak lalu sama dengan Namine tadi, ia menyuapi gadis itu.

Namine mengunyah coklatnya dan merasakan isinya. Ia tersenyum seakan-akan ia menemukan sesuatu yang bagus. Roxas bertanya, "Rasa apa yang kau dapat?"

"Manis!" seru Namine tersenyum karena ia mendapat rasa yang enak.

"_Damn_, seharusnya aku berhak mendapat coklat itu," kata Roxas. Ia dan Namine tertawa bersama sebelum Namine memukul bahunya sambil tertawa.

* * *

"_Well_, aku tidak menyangka kalau hadiahnya adalah dua es krim gratis warna biru," kata Namine sambil terus memakan es krimnya. "Es krim apa ya ini? Rasanya ada asin dan manisnya."

"Sea-Salt," jawab Roxas sambil tersenyum. "Tapi aku tetap tidak menyangka lho, ternyata kau bisa menemukan hadiahnya di salah satu coklat itu. Beruntung sekali..."

"Kan sepadan juga dengan es krim ini," kata Namine. "Rasanya lucu juga..."

Setelah itu, mereka berdua menghabiskan es krim bersama sebelum Roxas mengantar Namine pulang dengan motornya. Roxas sempat mengantar Namine berkelilingDark City dengan kecepatan penuh, membuat mereka berdua saling berteriak seperti orang gila. Karena mereka tahu dengan kecepatan seperti itu mereka juga tetap tidak bisa mendengar suara mereka.

Sesampainya di depan apartemen, Namine masih saja tertawa akibat tingkah laku mereka tadi karena menurutnya hal itu aneh dan juga lucu. Roxas yang melihat Namine tertawa, akhirnya juga ikut tertawa.

"Asal kau tahu saja, tadi itu sangat gila," kata Namine di sela-sela tawaannya.

"_Yeah_, seperti itulah kalau kau bersamaku selama berkendara menggunakan motor," kata Roxas.

Mereka tertawa lagi, lagi, dan lagi, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua lelah tertawa. Mereka hening sejenak sebelum Namine berkata, "Kau tahu Roxas? Aku merasa sudah pernah mengenalmu sejak lama."

"Benarkah?" tanya Roxas. Namine mengangguk. Roxas mengangkat bahunya lalu berkata, "Aku juga merasa seperti itu. Padahal kita bertemu karena diperkenalkan oleh Sora dan Kairi kan?"

Namine mengangguk. Roxas menuntun Namine berjalan sampai ke depan pintu apartemennya. Setelah kencan mereka tadi, mereka tetap memasang senyum di wajah mereka masing-masing. Namine berkata pada Roxas, "Terima kasih, Roxas. Atas kencannya..."

Roxas tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk, "Sama-sama. Maaf kalau kencannya aneh dan tidak seperti makan-makan di restoran mewah, tapi..."

"Tidak," kata Namine menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini bukan kencan yang aneh, menurutku. Hanya saja berbeda, dan menjadi berbeda itu baik."

Roxas pun tersenyum. Ia beruntung bisa mengenal Namine. Gadis itu sangat baik, bahkan terlalu baik baginya. Gadis itu sama baiknya dengan Black, yang akhirnya Roxas sadari sendiri. Namine yang ikut tersenyum, menatap Roxas, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, tiba-tiba saja tubuh mereka serasa bergerak sendiri dengan seenaknya. Mereka saling mendekatkan diri mereka masing-masing. Dahi Roxas menyentuh dahi Namine, nafas Roxas terasa di pipi Namine. Ketika Namine menatap mata Roxas, di sana lah ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalam diri Roxas. Matanya yang biru membuat Namine tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Jantung Namine berdegup kencang.

Namine mendekatkan wajahnya, bibirnya mulai terasa di bibir Roxas. Roxas hanya diam saja, membiarkan Namine mengambil langkah, dan mencium tepat di bibirnya. Namine mengira Roxas akan mundur sedikit dan memutuskan kontak mereka, tapi tidak. Roxas justru mencondongkan tubuhnya dekat dengan Namine, sehingga laki-laki itu bisa membalas ciumannya. Diam-diam, Roxas melumat bibirnya, membuat gadis itu merintih pelan.

_Apa yang kulakukan_?

Roxas tersadar dengan yang telah ia lakukan. Ia tak bisa meneruskan ini. Dia adalah XIII, dan kalau Namine sampai membuat dirinya jatuh cinta padanya...

Roxas akhirnya memutuskan kontak antara dirinya dengan Namine, membuat Namine terkejut dan heran. "Ma-maaf," Roxas meminta maaf dengan sedikit gugup.

"Tidak, jangan merasa seperti itu," bisik Namine. "Percayalah, tadi itu tidak buruk..."

"A-aku harus pergi," kata Roxas sambil membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum Namine menyentuh lengannya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Tunggu," katanya. Roxas menoleh dan melihat Namine. Namine menaruh tangannya ke sekitar leher Roxas, membawa Roxas ke dalam ciuman kembali.

Roxas pun akhirnya balas menciumnya. Ia melumat bibir Namine sekali lagi sebelum balas memeluknya. Ketika mereka berciuman, Roxas merasa ada yang familiar dengan ciuman Namine. Ia pernah merasakan bibir Namine sebelumnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berciuman, akhirnya mereka melepas kontak mereka masing-masing. Roxas sedikit kecewa, tapi ia tahu ia tidak boleh terlibat dalam perasaan seperti ini walaupun ia memang ingin. Roxas tersenyum lemah lalu berkata, "Selamat malam, Namine."

Namine mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. "Selamat malam juga, Roxas...," gumam Namine sambil menatap Roxas yang sudah sampai di motornya, dan mengendarainya pulang.

Kencannya berjalan dengan baik, Namine rasa. Ketika ia masuk ke dalam apartemennya, ia menyentuh bibirnya. Dengan heran, Namine bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _Kenapa aku pernah mencium bibir itu sebelumnya?_

* * *

**Ahoy-_- sori, telat updet, tugas banyak bgt segunungggg**

**Makasih ya buat reviewnya:****  
**

**Glace Kirkland (pasti KuroMaki RoXora yang gnti pen name~)  
Furi Shirogane  
**

**Aiec Ginheyde**

**Eqa Skylight**

**MidnightSolitaire**

**TUNGGU FOR THE NEXT CHAP YA~ INI BARU DATENYA ROKUNAMI~  
**

**TENANG KOK INI MASIH RATED T tau dah mau diubah apa ga-_-**


End file.
